Perdidos En Ojos Blancos
by Connie.b06
Summary: AU Hinata decide cambiarse de colegio, donde estudia el rubio de sus sueños, pero allí se da cuenta que Naruto no es el único que existe. Miles de chicos atractivos son puestos en su camino, y la verdad es que ella no es para nada ciega.
1. ¡Primer día de clases!

_HOLA!! me extrañaron? XD aqui vengo con otra historia... Y les tengo una Buena (creo) Noticia!! Les permitiré ayudarme con el curso de la historia. ¡Sí! Porque me importa lo que ustedes piensen, diganme, ¿con quién se quedará Hinata? Dejen en sus Reviews (xq los dejaran!! entendido? ò.o... XD) la pareja que quieren que gane, y, diganme lo que quieren que suceda en esta historia, que, espero, sea larga. Eso si, como en mis historias anteriores (entiéndase únicamente por "No Me Hables De Amor No Correspondid") me demorare en subir cada capítulo, pero prometo no abandonar la historia. Así que si les gusta, agreguen a Story Alert List, ok?_

Ya, no les doy más la lata, aki está el fic... ya saben, lo tipiko, los personajes no me pertencen, blah blah XD

* * *

_**Perdidos En Ojos Blancos.**_

_¡Primer día de Clases!_

Sonó el despertador, Hinata estaba nerviosa. Pronto comenzaría un nuevo periodo escolar, en un nuevo instituto. Por fin pasaba a primer año de secundaria, finalmente estaría en el mismo edificio que aquel rubio que le encantaba.

Hacía dos años que lo miraba desde lejos. Aquel chico era bastante solitario, pero ella podía apreciar en él una gran personalidad. Era alegre, enérgico, optimista; nadie parecía notar sus virtudes, todos lo criticaban y discriminaban por haber sido abandonado por sus padres, por ser muy impulsivo y hablar en momentos pocos apropiados.

Apagó el despertador y se sentó en la cama, se giró hacia la derecha y apoyó sus pies en el suelo, para luego desperezarse y levantarse. Se acercó al ropero y de allí sacó su nuevo uniforme. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, aún le costaba hacerse la idea que estaría en el mismo lugar que el joven que amaba.

Recordó cómo hacía tres meses, Tenten, su mejor amiga, le había contado que había visto al chico rondando su instituto, como investigándolo. Ella cursaba, en ese tiempo, primer año de secundaria. Hinata nunca había sido como las otras chicas, no perseguía a los chicos que le gustaban. Era de admirarlos de lejos y lamentarse siempre el hecho de no tener suficiente personalidad como para enfrentar sus sentimientos. Pero ya no quería escapar, por lo que se decidió a inscribirse en el instituto Konoha, y si se le daba la oportunidad, hablar con su chico.

Pero ahora que al fin estaba en el mismo colegio, ahora que se verían en los mismos pasillos, ahora que compartirían su tiempo de almorzar… Comenzaba a sentirse insegura, y se arrepentía de haberse inscrito en aquella escuela. Se desabrochó el pijama y comenzó a cambiárselo por el uniforme verde oscuro y blanco del colegio.

Bajó a desayunar. En la mesa, como siempre sólo se encontraba su plato de comida y un vaso de jugo. Otra vez un desayuno solitario. Comió tan rápido como pudo, cogió sus libros y salió corriendo de su casa. Al aproximarse al colegio, su amiga de cabello castaño recogido en dos tomates, Tenten, se acercó a ella para entrar juntas. Tantas cosas que hablar, tantas dudas que aclarar… Las chicas hablaban sin prestar atención a su alrededor, con mayor razón Hinata, que siempre fue bastante distraída.

Entraron al establecimiento, y se dirigieron al salón en donde se realizaría la ceremonia de bienvenida. Filas y filas de alumnos, todos desconocidos para ella… Hasta que vio a ese rubio de pie, entre otros chicos más altos que él. El poco de coraje que le quedaba se esfumó en ese instante.

* * *

Hinata entró a su nueva clase, la 1B. Buscó por cada rincón del salón, buscando por la cara del bajito rubio que tanto quería, pero no lo encontraba. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se le ocurrió revisar si él estaba en su misma clase, y por lo visto, no lo estaba. Se ubicó en un asiento, y esperó tranquilamente la llegada del profesor, mientras sus compañeros conversaban haciendo bastante desorden.

-No creí que alguien se quedara así de callado el primer día de clases –Dijo un chico detrás de ella – ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba –Le dio la mano al momento en que la chica se volteó para verlo.

–H-Hai… Atachi wa Hinata… Hyuga Hinata…

–Vamos, no seas tímida. ¿De qué escuela vienes? Yo vengo de la Hikaruko, pero no es muy común…

–V-vengo de la Etoku. – (N/A: ¡sí!, ¡La misma escuela a la q va el F4 de HYD!;D)

– ¡¿La Etoku?! ¿Y por qué te cambiaste a esta escuela estatal?

–Es que… no me sentía cómoda allí… esa gente es muy extraña…

–En todo caso…

La puerta del salón se abrió para dar paso a la profesora asesora de la clase: Yuuhi Kurenai. Su cabello ondeaba mientras la joven maestra caminaba hacia su mesa. Obviamente, el sonido de sus pisadas era acompañado por el de silbidos coquetos por parte de los hombres, que lo hacían sin creer que esa "belleza" fuera peligrosa. Manteniendo sus facciones relajadas, levanta con su mano derecha su bolso, lo deja caer estruendosamente sobre la mesa, provocando silencio absoluto. Luego lo abre, soltando una sonrisa macabra, y saca de su interior una regla de madera de unos 40 cm.

– ¿Alguien más tiene un comentario que hacer? –Dijo, levantando el alargado instrumento de forma amenazante.

El silencio abundó en la sala, hasta que la joven de ojos blancos soltó una tímida risita, relajando el ambiente. La profesora bajó el arma mortal (N/A: jajaja ya me la imagino matando a alguien con una regla de casi medio metro XD) y soltó una carcajada que más que asustar a sus alumnos, los dejo medios sordos.

–Je… Bueno, mi nombre es Yuuhi Kurenai, soy profesora de Lengua, y seré su profesora asesora. Espero que nos llevemos bien, y que no los haya asustado con esta presentación que estuve planeando desde hace semanas… ¡quería recibir a mi primer curso de forma original! Aunque no me esperaba ese recibimiento por parte de los varones… Me ayudó bastante n.n

Entonces, ahora quiero que, de a uno, se vayan presentando. Empecemos por la primera fila de la izquierda.

Poco a poco, los alumnos dieron sus nombres y otros datos de casi nula relevancia. Entre ellos, se encontraban: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Sabaku no Gaara, Yakushi Kabuto (al parecer, repetía curso por tercer año consecutivo), Tayuya y los gemelos Sakon y Ukon. El turno de Hinata llegó, y ésta se puso de pie torpemente.

–O-Ohayo, mi nombre es H-Hyuga Hinata, vengo del Etoku. Esp-pero llevarme bien con todos –Tomó asiento la tímida joven, dando lugar a los murmullos por parte de sus nuevos compañeros de clase; todos, menos Kiba, claro.

* * *

Sonó la campana, marcando el término de la primera clase. Hinata se dirigió al salón de la clase 2C, la clase de Tenten. Pasó por el frente de la sala del 1A, encontrándose justo cara a cara con aquel rubio que tanto admiraba, pero que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ni siquiera preguntar su nombre. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, pero él no se dio ni cuenta de que la chica reaccionaba así; sólo se quedó mirando largo tiempo esos poco comunes ojos, para luego sonreír y seguir con su camino. La Hyuga pasó de pálida a irradiar luz de lo colorada que estaba. ¡Ése rubio le había sonreído! ¡Sólo a ella! Antes que pudiera perder la conciencia, una voz la llamó a lo lejos.

– ¡Hinata-chan! –Se acercó a la joven media desmayada, tomándola de los hombros –Me costó tanto encontrarte… Etto… Quería presentarte a aquel chico del que te había hablado… bueno... _él_… Le hablé de ti y quiere pedirte que seas la representante del equipo de basquetbol…

– ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, soy el novio de Tenten. –De detrás de la espalda de la chica, aparece el chico, haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

–Mucho gust… ¡¿Eh?! Tenten… no me habías contado que… bueno, estaban saliendo…

–Je… quería que fuera una sorpresa… –Dice, mientras comienza a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente al "estilo Hinata".

– ¡No te pongas así! ¡Ah! ¡Kawaii! –El chico se abalanza sobre Tenten y la abraza mientras le da besos en las mejillas. Hinata retrocedió de inmediato, por asco, vergüenza y miedo…

–Ya para… Vas a hacer que me sonroje –El chico la suelta, y se forma el silencio. – ¡Ah! ¡No los he presentado! Hinata, él es Rock Lee; Lee, ella es Hinata.

–Etto… creo que sería mejor que me vaya…

–Espera.

–¿…?

–Te nos unirás, ¿verdad? Sé que es muy temprano para pedírtelo, pero nuestra representante del año pasado ya salió del colegio, y prefiero que nos aseguremos con alguien que pueda estar más tiempo con nosotros y que sea de confianza… ¿Y bien?

–Eh… Lo pensaré… Arigatou Gozaimasu, por la propuesta. Ahora, con su permiso, me tengo que… me tengo que retirar –Agachó la mirada en forma de disculpa y salió corriendo.

Estaba asombrada. Cuando su amiga le contó que le atraía un chico, nunca pensó que sería tan… tan… ¿cómo decirlo? Tan… extraño. Ella creyó ilusamente que su amiga se enamoraría de alguien más atractivo (N/A: o menos raro xD), aun que no podía negar que se veía feliz… ¡Pero eso no era lo que se esperaba!

* * *

Terminó su primer día, todos los alumnos salían del edificio desordenadamente, y se juntaban en grupos para volver a sus casas. Hinata tenía pensado volver con Tenten a su casa, pero en la entrada del colegio la esperaba su extraño novio: tendría que volver sola a su casa. Resignada, caminó en dirección a su hogar, recordando su primer "interacción" con su rubio (N/A: q, insisto, aún no sabe su nombre) y reviviendo una y otra vez la escena de su sonrisa.

– ¡Oe! ¡Hey, tú! –Hinata sentía como una voz conocida (pero no identificable) llamaba a alguien. Ignoró por completo esas palabras. – ¡Hey! Te llamo a ti… _ah… como se llamaba… _ ¡Hey! ¡¿Hi… Hinata?!

La joven de ojos blancos se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. Probablemente fuese una coincidencia… ¿O no? Volteó para ver de quién se trataba, y allí encontró, corriendo detrás de sí, a un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos afilados. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Le costó un momento recordar su nombre, y con un poco de esfuerzo, su cara se formó en su mente y una frase acompañó a la imagen: Inuzuka Kiba.

El Inuzuka la alcanzó y luego comenzó a caminar con ella con las manos detrás de su nuca. Ella simplemente lo miraba con asombro, sólo se habían hablado una vez y él ya contaba de todo.

–Tengo una mascota, para ser específicos, un perro –decía, evitando el silencio –Es pequeño, y blanco. Con mi hermana mayor le pusimos Akamaru ¡Algún día deberías conocerlo! Es muy enérgico, juguetón… Mi hermana dice que es igual a mí, y que si pudiera hablar sería insoportable; ¿Vives por este sector?

–S-sí, unas cuadras más allá.

– ¡Ah! Entonces te dejo hasta tu casa, la mía también está cerca.

–Eh… ¿Eh? ¡I-ie! No te preocupes, puedo seguir sola.

–Sí, claro, no lo dudo, pero no te hará nada mal el estar acompañada.

–Hai. Demo-

–No seas así… ¿Qué hay de malo? No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio…

A Hinata, con ese comentario, la sangre se le fue a la cara. No era que el chico le incomodara, al contrario, se sentía bien escuchando los temas tan simples que encontraba para charlar. Pero no quería que viera su hogar.

– ¡Mira aquella casa! Es enorme, ¿no crees? ¡Cuánto desearía poder vivir en alguna así! Pero como vivo sólo con mi madre, no tenemos muchos ingresos y, je, bueno, vivimos en un pequeño departamento.

–Muchas gracias, Inuzuka-san, yo llego hasta aquí.

–Sí, de na… ¡¿Eh?! ¿T-t-tú vives aquí?

– H-hai… Bueno hasta mañana –La chica abrió rápidamente la cerca que separaba el patio delantero de la calle, para luego comenzar a correr hacia el gran edificio.

Inmediatamente subió por las interminables escaleras para llegar a su cuarto. Dejó su bolso sobre la cama y bajó a sala de estar, encontrándose con una hermosa melodía que inundaba la habitación. Allí estaba, de pie, un chico tal vez un año mayor, muy parecido a ella. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo, tomado por una coleta baja. Tenía los ojos semi cerrados, mirando concentradamente sus movimientos al pasar el arco sobre las cuerdas del violonchelo. Se sorprendió al verlo. Su primo, según lo que ella tenía entendido, estaba de viaje en Europa.

–Ne-Neji-nii-sama… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El ojiblanco dejó el "pequeño" instrumento (N/A: nótese la ironía XD) apoyado en una pared, y se acercó lentamente hacia su frágil prima. Le acarició el cabello y le besó la cabeza.

– ¿Esa es forma de saludar a un primo que no ves en años y te viene a visitar? ¿Dónde quedaron sus modales, Hinata-sama?

–Eh… ¿Ein? ¡Gomenasay! Es que me sorprendí… creí que estabas en España – (N/A: Sí, cambié que fuera en Estados Unidos, porque es tan… tan!! Uxxx mejor que sea en nuestra madre patria XD) Hinata estaba nerviosa. Nunca había estado un hombre tan cerca de ella, y menos haberla "besado". Pero era su primo, y lo extrañaba demasiado. Necesitaba de hace tiempo alguien cercano, su padre era muy distante, y su hermana menor parecía decepcionada de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó y se dejó abrazar por alguien.

–La extrañé, Hinata-sama. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, está más madura que antes.

–Ie… No sé si te comentaron, dejé la Etoku.

–Na-¡¿Nani?! –Se separó de ella, la tomo de los hombros, intentando que la chica le dijera que todo era una broma.

–Es que… Quería estar en el mismo instituto que Tenten-san –Mintió Hinata, no quería que su primo pensara que era superficial por cambiarse de aquel colegio, a _ese_ colegio. –Me cambié al Konoha.

– ¿Tenten? Me suena conocido ese nombre… ¿La conozco?

–Hai, ¿recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños, una señora nos venía a cuidar? –Esperó hasta que el ojiblanco asintiera –Pues bien, ella es la hija de esa señora, y cuando nos cuidaba, la traía y jugábamos juntos. Aun que, claro, después ella dejó de venir, pero yo seguía en contacto con ella.

Así, siguieron conversando, recordando las locuras que hacían cuando niños (N/A: Cosas como, Neji corriendo desnudo por toooda la casa, o Hinata maquillándolo… cosas así XD) y Neji le contó cómo eran las calles de Madrid. Y pensar que eran años en los que no se veían, pero seguían hablando como si sólo hubieran estado separados por horas, como si nunca hubiesen estado distantes. Hinata sentía que su primer día de clase había sido muy extraño, pero que terminaría mejor de lo que pensaba… Si ese fue un buen día, ¿cómo serán los siguientes?

* * *

Q les parecio? muy fome? muy largo? indeciso? digan! no me molestare XD recibire toda critica, feliz! xq asi podré mejorar :D

ya, saludos a todos!! Y no olviden dejar su huellita! (review, para que no sea tan literal y dejen una marca en el monitor xD)


	2. ¿Decisión?

Supongo que los estoy sorprendiendo xD. Dije que me iba a demorar en subir capis, y es cierto. Sus review los amé!! muchas gracias!! espero que me sigan dejando sus opiniones. Traigo este capi antes, aprovechando la ultima semana de vacaciones de invierno. Durante el periodo escolar, no aseguro que suba capis muy seguido, poque las pruebas, trabajos, tareas, etc., me qitan inspiracion!! xD

ya, espero q les guste este capi, lo hice con mucho cariño n.n

**(N/A: ...) : Nota de la Autora**

**"...": palabras con cierto énfasis**

**_"cursiva" : _pensamientos o recuerdos con énfasis XD**

**_cursiva: _entre diálogos, pensamientos.**

creo que es suficiente eso... que después de subir el capi anterior, me acorde de q debo dejar aclaraciones xD

DISFRUTEN EL FIC!! :D

* * *

_**Perdidos en Ojos Blancos**_

_¿Decisión? _

– ¡Ohayo, Hinata!

–O-Ohayo Inuzuka-san…

–Gr… ¡No me llames así! Me siento viejo… ¬¬U

–Oh... ¡Gomenasay! ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

–Llámame por mi nombre de pila, Kiba

–H-¡Hai!

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, etto… soy un poco tímida… Bueno, en realidad bastante, ¡pero hoy trataré de ser un poco más extrovertida!

Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿para qué narrar ahora mi historia, si en el capítulo anterior lo hacía un gran narrador (N/A: creado por mí, O-B-V-I-O!)? Pues, la verdad es que quería probar mis habilidades en la narración. ¡Gomen! Si no les gusta como cuento mi historia, díganme, y dejaré que vuelva el narrador…

Ese día… ese era el segundo día de clases. Grabé todos mis primeros momentos en ese instituto en mi mente (y en mi diario de vida, para recordarlos si es que los llegaba a olvidar) para poder contarlos o simplemente recordarlos como mis primeros pasos hacia la libertad de expresión… Bueno, ese no es el punto. Ese día fue muy especial para mí: Por fin hablé con el rubio.

¿Cómo pasó? Bueno… aún me cuesta asociar que todo sucedió, así que trataré de contarlo lo más detallado posible, y que los hechos concuerden con la realidad.

El día comenzó tranquilo. Inuzuka-san, digo, Kiba-kun (suena mejor "kun" que "san" en su nombre, ¿no?) me fue a saludar, lo que me avergonzó bastante. Nunca un chico se me había acercado sólo para saludarme. Generalmente me pedían dinero, comida o que les hiciera las tareas. Así es, los ricos creen que pueden conseguir todo con dinero, yo no pienso así, por eso no encajé en ese estúpido lugar (N/A: ¡Oh! Dijo un insulto… ¡Qué emoción! n.n). Como dato anexo, mientras hablaba con él, sentí unas miradas de ira clavarse en mi nuca que me dejaron un poco inquieta, eran claramente personas que estaban dispuestas a hacer varios intentos de asesinato (N/A: entre ellas, ¡yo! Ò.ó Kiba es mío…).

Poco después empezó la clase de Inglés, con Deidara-sensei. Es simpático, pero al principio creí que era mujer, ¡es que es más femenino que yo, y tiene el pelo mucho más hermoso!... Uh, y él tiene los rasgos más finos. Por primera vez, no presté atención a una clase. Es extraño que una persona como él sea profesor. Algo me decía y me sigue diciendo, que él es distinto.

Luego de unos minutos que se me hicieron segundos, la campana sonó. Salí a buscar a Tenten-chan, porque no quería estar de nuevo sola con Kiba-kun, no me gusta que me miren así. Pasé de nuevo por la sala del 1A. Pasé casi corriendo, para no verlo, pero fue inútil. Ahí estaba, apoyado en una pared, escuchando música. Tan solo… no entiendo por qué es solitario, si él es muy buena persona, siempre se preocupa de los demás. Un día lo vi haciendo reír a un niño que se había caído… Se veía tan… ¡Ah! Qué hermoso es.

Volviendo a la narración. Estaba un poco nerviosa, él estaba tan solitario, casi hasta podría decir que triste. ¡Pero él nunca está triste! Sin darme cuenta, comencé a acercarme demasiado a la pared, y luego… ¡Ah! Qué vergüenza… tropecé con sus pies y caí de cara al suelo. Varios comenzaron a reír, sentí como mi cara ardía de lo colorada que me puse, y luego me sentí triste al escuchar que él también se reía. ¡Quería llorar! Pero me aguanté las lágrimas, no iba a hacer ese ridículo el segundo día. Luego sentí una mano tomándome del brazo y jalándome suavemente hacia arriba

–Ja… ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

–E-estoy bien… Arigatou Gozaimasu –¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Qué vergüenza más grande! Me ayudó a levantarme, y me miró a los ojos. Yo traté de esquivar su mirada, pero no pude. Me sonrió de nuevo, y esa sonrisa me dejó loca. –Gomen, fui demasiado descuidada ¡Prometo que tendré más precaución!

– ¡Descuida' dattebayo! Igual yo tenía los pies muy allá, cualquiera podría haberse caído. –Qué manera de mirar, qué forma de hipnotizar…

–I-ie, fue mi culpa, fui muy distraída… Etto –Si con sólo verlo de "cerca" me ponía a tiritar ¡Imagínense cuan nerviosa estaba! –Me tengo que ir…

Me costó, pero alejé mi vista de él por un momento y comencé a caminar para luego correr hacia el salón de mi amiga. Pero por desgracia mía, ella estaba besándose con su nuevo novio. Y cuando me decidí por devolverme hacia mi clase, ella me vio y me alcanzó.

–¡Hinata-chan! ¿A dónde vas? – ¡oh, no! Detrás de ella comenzó a acercarse Lee-san, y yo no tenía ganas de hablar con él luego de la escena que vi (el beso que se estaba dando con Tenten-chan).

–Yo sólo…

–¡Ohayo, Hinata-san! Ne, ne. ¿Te nos unes o no?

– ¿Ein? ¡Ah! Etto… – ¿qué decir? En realidad no tenía ánimos de ser "representante del club de baloncesto" (en otras palabras, la sirviente del club de baloncesto) pero quería romper la rutina, participar en algo extraescolar, aprovechar la oportunidad de conocer más gente y ser vista por los demás de otra forma, y no como la "niña rica (de dinero) y estudiosa" –Esta bien, acepto

¡Qué escandaloso es! Pero me pareció divertido que se pusiera tan feliz al aceptar. Igual hace linda pareja con Tenten-chan, se ve que la quiere mucho. Aunque cuando ella me contó que le gustaba un chico, no me dijo que era así. Ella me contó que un día recibió una carta de amor a su nombre (es decir, de parte de Lee-san), pero a ella no le atraía. Al día siguiente, él se le declaró a la cara, y ella seguía indiferente. Al otro día, en su asiento había un ramo de flores. A la otra semana, chocolates, y después, peluches. Poco a poco, le fue dando más regalos, y poemas… al principio se sintió acosada, o que la estaba tratando de comprar, pero con el tiempo se fue encariñando. Eso era lo que sabía, y para mí fue sorprendente que estuvieran saliendo. En cierta forma, me da envidia la personalidad de Lee-san. Yo… Yo no creo que fuera capaz de declararme así _al rubio_, pero trataré de algún día hacerlo.

A grandes rasgos, Lee-san me comentó que la semana siguiente se elegirían a los nuevos integrantes del equipo, y necesitaba que una representante estuviera con ellos. Tendría que ir a las prácticas, a los encuentros, y encargarme de lo que el equipo necesitara. Ya me había comprometido, ahora tendría que hacerme cargo de mi decisión.

Pero… Pero… ¡Ah! Qué nervios…

Volví a mi clase. Al pasar por la puerta, vi como Kiba-kun se levantaba de su asiento y fue donde mí. Otra vez esas miradas… (N/A: kukuku) Me sentí incómoda, pero aún más cuando unos compañeros comenzaron a molestarnos (haciendo los típicos sonidos como "uuuyyy" y silbando y diciendo cosas como "Hinata y Kiba se aman"… aún me sorprende que se acordaran de mi nombre). Sentí cómo me iba poniendo roja ¡Esa característica mía hace que todo empeore! Cuando él se acercó a mí, lo noté un poco sonrojado, y más "calmado" que antes. O mejor dicho, más ¿tímido?

Ya no recuerdo qué me dijo, fue tanta la vergüenza, que lo bloquee todo. Pero al parecer hablaba de algo sin importancia, tratando de parecer normal. Pero, aunque lo conocía poco, supe que estaba incómodo. Estaba claro que era porque ya en el segundo día de clases le habían encontrado alguien con quien ser molestado ¿verdad?

Lo demás que pasó en el instituto no es de gran importancia. Tuvimos clase de Biología, con Zetsu-sensei… Sé que sonará estúpido, pero tenía aspecto como una planta. No, no tenía ni tallo ni hojas. Pero sus rasgos faciales eran muy… como decirlo… rectilíneos, y su tono de piel era entre amarilloso y verdoso. Parecía enfermo. También tuvimos clase de Matemática con Asuma-sensei (N/A: A-suma! xD … "_cri-cri"_ Q me salió fome la cosa xD). Encontré bastante molesto que estuviera todo el tiempo masticando chicle; creo que debe ser fumador, y como está prohibido que los profesores fumen en el colegio, trata de calmar su vicio. Después tuvimos clase de Lengua, con Kurenai-sensei. Me agrada su carácter, y siento que yo también le agrado. Además, me encanta esta clase, en especial Literatura n.n

Y así se terminó el día. Aún tenía la esperanza de que me pudiera ir con Tenten-chan a casa, pero de nuevo estaba _acompañada, _y no tenía ganas de hacer un mal trío, así que me puse a caminar. Me había olvidado de Kiba-kun.

– ¡Hinata! –Puso su mano en mi hombro… ¡KYAHH! Me tomó por sorpresa…. Me asusté mucho T.T No pude evitar gritar – ¡Hey! Debería ser yo el que grita. ¡Creí que nos iríamos juntos! –Puso cara de puchero. (N/A: ¡¡Kawaii!! n/n)

–¡Gomen, Kiba-kun! Me olvide por completo –En realidad, no sé si me dijiste o no –, no te molestes, ¿ne?

–No sé…

– ¡Kiba-kun! –Esa exclamación fue entre reto y súplica –No seas así…

–Mmm Está bien. Pero sólo si me dejas conocer tu casa por dentro.

–Mi… ¿Mi casa? ¿Para qué?

–Es que… verás… Ayer sentí como que te sentías incómoda de tu situación… O tal vez por lo que yo pensara… Pero sé que si conozco cosas tan simples como el lugar en el que vives, se me será más fácil conocerte y comprenderte.

–Eh… Etto –Me quedé sin palabras. Nunca alguien había mostrado interés en conocerme, aparte, claro, de Tenten-chan –… Está bien, vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar.

–Ne, Kiba-kun –Sentí como volteó su rostro hacia mí, pero seguí mirando hacia adelante –Cuéntame sobre tu familia.

–Mi familia no es nada fuera de lo común, Hinata –Lo miré de reojo, y me pude dar cuenta que volvía a mirar al camino –Vivo con mi madre y mi hermana mayor. No conozco a mi padre. Por lo que me ha contado mi hermana, ese desgraciado nos abandonó cuando yo tenía un año. Pero Okaa-san nunca me ha dicho nada contra él. No quiere que le termine odiando. Mi hermana está en la universidad, y quiere ser veterinaria, mi madre es zoóloga –Giró su rostro hacia mí, y yo hacia él – ¿Y tu familia?

–Etto… – ¿Qué contar? No sabía cómo podría interpretar, Kiba-kun, lo que le dijese. Me concentré en el suelo –Vivo con mi padre y mi hermana menor. Mi padre casi ni me habla, mi hermana me odia. Mi madre murió luego de tener a mi hermana. El único que siento que me quiere como su familia es mi primo, Neji-nii-sama, que fuimos criados juntos. Aun que después se fue a España, y estuve sola por muchos años. Ahora, él volvió, y me siento muy feliz

"Él es un año mayor, y me cuida mucho. A veces creo que me ve como su hermana menor –Levanté el rostro, fijando mi mirada en las pocas nubes que decoraban el claro cielo –Pero eso también es solitario.

–Me alegro

– ¿Ein?

–Ahora sé algo sobre ti, eso me alegra bastante. Creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos

–Eh… ¿tú crees? Eso –Llegamos al portón enfrente de mi casa, y en forma de despedida, me volteé y sonreí, algo sonrojada –sería fantástico. ¡Hasta mañana, Kiba-kun!

– ¡Hasta mañana!

Entré rápidamente al lugar que debería llamar hogar. Se me estaba haciendo una costumbre el entrar corriendo allí. Subí a mi cuarto, dejé mi bolso y me cambié el uniforme. Estaba cansada, feliz y liviana. Las clases no habían sido muy pesadas, pero el ir al colegio e interactuar con gente a la cual no conocía mucho me cansaba. Y a la vez, me hacía sentir mejor, más ligera. En especial, verlo.

Bajé a la sala de estar, y allí estaba Neji-nii-sama, intentando jugar ajedrez solo. No era muy buena para esos juegos, ni aún lo soy, pero nunca ha dejado de gustarme el jugar contra mi primo. Me senté frente a él y moví el alfil blanco.

–Veo que ya llegó a casa, Hinata-sama

–Ve bien, Neji-nii-sama

– ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

–Creo que bien, ¿y el de Neji-nii-sama?

–Fatal

– ¿Qué le sucedió?

–Se me ocurrió la genial idea de dar un paseo por el parque, y vi un grupo de chicas muy hermosas. Hacía tiempo que no veía japonesas tan buenas… Me acerqué a ellas y comencé a coquetearles, pero…

– ¿Pero?

–_Snif _llegó un grupo de tipos y me persiguieron casi tres manzanas…

–P-p… (N/A: Hinata trata de aguantarse la risa, pero no le funciona) ¡Jajaja! Neji-nii-sama, ¡eso te sucede por fresco! Lo más probable es que fueran sus parejas.

Tocaron el timbre. Me paré mientras seguí riendo, y Neji-nii-sama comenzaba a "llorar". Al abrir la puerta, el sonriente rostro de Tenten-chan me miraba.

–Tenten… chan… ¡Pasa!

– ¡Hola, Hinata! Disculpa si te molesto viniendo a estas horas, pero quería disculparme por no haber estado mucho tiempo contigo en el colegio… esto…

–No te preocupes, entiendo. Vamos a la sala, no nos quedemos de pie.

–Hai… Por cierto, Lee está muy fascinado con que hallas acepta-

– ¿Ein? ¿Qué te sucede, Tenten-chan? ¡Ah! Me olvide de contarte…

Tenten-chan puso una cara de miedo… Se llevó las manos a la boca y casi parecía que iba a llorar. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Al entrar, Neji-nii-sama se puso de pie y nos quedó mirando.

–Ne-Neji… ¡Hace tanto que no te veía! –Corrió hacia él, y lo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, apegando su cuerpo contra el de mi primo –Te… extrañé tanto…

* * *

T.T tenten se acuerda de Neji, y Neji no se acuerda de ella... snif

xD

ya... ahora con los reviews

**Nylleve Cullen**: gracias por tu voto! Este fic tendrá SasuHina, tal vez terminen juntos, tal vez no, pero de q habrá, habrá. Depende de lo que se vote en el transcurso de la historia.

**NarutoandHinata**: T.T soi feliz... alguien se rie de lo que escribo... arigatou gozaimasu! :D Y... yo digo Viva Chile, Mierda! XD me gusta España, pero amo mi pais, aunq puse que Neji iba a España porque es más elegante... Chile es más fome XD

**Angelique-Neige**: Segundo voto a SasuHina! lo mismo que a Nylleve Cullen, gracias por votar, y espero que sigas dejando reviews T.T

**Sakuno-chan Echizen**: No puse a esos candidatos para que fueran los unicos participantes, solo eran ejemplos. Voto para GaaHina! A Deidara, Neji y Sasori los tengo destinados para otras parejas, q no serán cuestionables! kukuku Y con lo de Sakura, haré lo posible para q tu petición se cumpla... yo pienso lo mismo de ella! :O

**Mari-Andri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **otro voto para SasuHina! lo mismo que a Nylleve Cullen y Angelique-Neige, y gracias por leer y dejar el review... en serio, me haces feliz!

**kroolina: **gracias... usagi-sempai! por tu review, y x ser tan literal! xD

**ShadowSunny: **Otro para GaaHina! gracias x leer el fic! y x dejar tu review T.T soi feliz xD

**Mafka: **hermana te qiero!! gracias x votar, otro voto para GaaHina!!

Hasta ahora sería un empate 3-3

sigan dejando reviews!!

T€!k0


	3. Audiciones y Pruebas Deportivas

Hoooolaaa! estoi un poco triste T.T ¡solo recibi un review! Pero por otro lado, me pedian que subiera rápido otro capitulo. Yo tenía planeado subir capitulo cuando recibiera otro review, pero como vi que nunca pasaba, y que mi amigo cariñoooso Jordan, me amenazaba a muerte para que subiera... ¡Obligada a hacerlo! xD

creo q no tngo mas q contar, ando fooome

¡Ah! en mi cumpleaños me regalaron una vakita que hace muuuu xD y le puse Hatsuharu!! (fruit basket) dije q es un becerrito coo yo

bueno, aqui dejo el capi, que lo hice un poco mas largo

me dicen si les gusta asi de largo o no, y... volvi a poner al narrador xD (Hinata:_**¡**_**_Noooooooooouuuuu!_** T.T)

* * *

_**Perdidos en Ojos Blancos**_

_Audiciones y Pruebas Deportivas_

El mural de anuncios estaba repleto de carteles y afiches coloridos que invitaban a los alumnos a participar en diversos clubes y actividades. Uno pedía chicos para el equipo de fútbol, otro pedía chicas para el equipo de porristas, uno llamaba a personas que quisieran unirse a un grupo musical, en especial como vocalista; otro invitaba a hombres y mujeres a unirse al respectivo equipo de básquetbol, y un último, y no por eso menos importante, solicitaba personas que quisieran inscribirse en el club de periodismo. Hinata se acercó con nerviosismo al mural, para buscar el afiche del equipo de básquetbol. El horario de las pruebas estaba designado al término de las clases, y el día… ese mismo. Y ella tendría que estar ahí, pero no tenía ánimos de ver un montón de niños sudando… un momento, ¿un montón de chicos sexys jugando básquetbol y sudando…? ¡Eh! Hinata nunca pensaría de esa forma… a menos que fuera ese rubio… Como que le estaban entrando ganas de asistir a las pruebas (N/A: kukuku… baba… XD).

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué ves?

– ¡Ah! Kiba-kun, no me asustes así. –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el susto que le dio el Inuzuka –Etto… sólo veía los carteles.

– Mmm… se ve interesan –Los afilados ojos del castaño se abrieron más y su mirada centelleaba brillos de emoción –te. ¡Viste ese cartel! ¡Buscan personas que se quieran unir a un grupo! ¡Yo quiero!

– No es por nada, Kiba-kun, pero creo que para esas cosas, hay que saber tocar un instrumento o cantar "bien".

– ¡Hinata! ¿Qué insinúas? ¡Por supuesto que toco un instrumento! No sé por qué todos desprecian la armónica… – El estallido de carcajadas por parte de su amiga lo hizo cambiar de color (N/A: ¡imagínense a cual!) – ¡Eh! No seas mala… A de más, puedo cantar… no sé si bien, pero por lo menos cuando lo hago, Akamaru no ladra.

–Ja… Gomen, Kiba-kun, pero no creo que te elijan para eso.

–Uh… ¡Apostemos! Vamos juntos a las audiciones, y si eres capaz de criticarme así, toca algún instrumento o canta ¡o haz algo!

– Mmm algo como qué. Puedo cantar, tenía profesor particular de canto. Puedo tocar piano, violín, tenía un profesor de música que me impuso mi padre. Puedo tocar guitarra; bajo y teclado, me pagué mi propio profesor de música unos años después. ¿Aún quieres apostar?

– Etto… Creo que no ¡Pero te apuesto que entro al grupo! Acompáñame a las audiciones y con tus propios ojos verás que seré elegido.

–Está bien… nos veremos –Miró el cartel sobre el mural, lo leyó y habló –fuera de la sala de música, mañana, a la salida de clases.

–No creo que debamos fijar horario ni lugar, estamos en la misma clase, podemos irnos juntos.

–No se me había ocurrido… Entonces nos iremos juntos… jujuju… n/n

Sonó la campana… La (N/A: temida) clase de gimnasia comenzaría en cualquier momento y ellos debían cambiarse el uniforme. Se despidieron y fueron a los distintos camarines.

Hinata llegó al de mujeres cuando las chicas comenzaban a desvestirse, situación que la puso incómoda, ya que todas eran desconocidas para ella. Era la segunda vez que tendría esa clase, pero la semana anterior se las arregló para arribar primera y estar con el uniforme deportivo antes que las demás chicas del curso llegaran. Ahora… tendría que cambiarse el uniforme delante de ellas. Comenzó sacándose la camiseta, dejando a la vista su "orgullo"

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! –Dijo alguna chica.

–No lo puedo creer…

–Yo diría que es sólo C.

–Yo digo –La chica se acercó a Hinata y "la miró" fijamente unos segundos, haciendo que la observada dejara de buscar su ropa y la mirara tímidamente, tratando de ocultarse –D, pero debo comprobarlo –Tayuya levantó sus manos de forma amenazante y sin inmutarse, las llevó a los senos de la ojiblanca –Sí, son D.

–Qué… qué… –En ese momento, Kiba iba pasando por afuera, con la intención de llamar a las chicas para que se apresuraran, la profesora Anko comenzaba a irritarse – ¡KYAAAAAAH! ¡SUÉLTAME!

El Inuzuka no lo pensó dos veces. Escuchar a su amiga gritar era suficiente pretexto para entrar al camarín de las chicas, gritando como histérico, llamando a la ojiblanca. Pero no fue el único que gritó. Todas, al estar semi desnudas, cubiertas sólo por la ropa interior, se sintieron obviamente acosadas, más aún cuando el chico se quedó mirando todos los "dotes" femeninos en la habitación; comenzaron a chillar el nombre de la profesora. Y, Kiba, al encontrarse con la escena de Tayuya "masajeando" los pechos de Hinata, se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre(N/A: nasal, para los que no se percataron XD).

Pocos minutos después, Kiba se encontraba en la oficia de la directora.

Al salir, con el rostro pálido y la mirada gacha, se encontró a la chica de cabellos azulinos sentada enfrente de la puerta del despacho de la directora. Ella, al verlo, soltó unas tiernas lágrimas mientras pedía disculpas. El castaño se le aproximó y posó su mano diestra en la cabeza de la Hyuga.

Terminaron las clases y Hinata se dirigía a toda velocidad al gimnasio, tenía que estar antes de los jugadores. Y allí estaban, todos esperándola. Pero Lee no parecía molesto, incluso podría decirse que se veía feliz de que llegara. La obligó a tomar asiento y a escribir todos los 

nombres de los que se encontraban allí. Tanta fue su preocupación por hacer todo bien, que ni se percató de los rostros de las personas que les daban su nombre.

–Zaku Abumi.

–Uchiha Sasuke.

–Genyumaru.

–Akimichi Chouji.

– ¡Uzumaki Naruto' dattebayo!

–Suigetsu.

Algo le pareció extraño a la ojiblanca. Más que extraño, conocido. Un tono de voz, una frase… Levantó la vista del papel en el que escribía los nombres, y a lo lejos vio al rubio peleando con un chico más alto que él, con el pelo negro azabache.

–Aburame Shino… ¡Hey! Escribe mi nombre de una vez.

–Eh… ¡Ah! Gomen ne –la Hyuga comenzó a escribir, volviendo a su realidad, y sonrojándose, avergonzada de su distracción.

Cuando vio que la gente dejó de acercarse a Hinata para ser "inscritos", Lee tomó un silbato y lo sopló con fuerza, llamando la atención de los allí presentes.

–Ahora veremos sus habilidades. Nuestra hermosa secretaria de allí –apuntó hacia Hinata con el índice de la mano derecha –los irá llamando de a uno. Cuando ella los nombre, ustedes pasan a la cancha y yo les pasaré un balón. Y luego tratarán de anotar, claro, yo no los dejaré hacerlo. ¿Entendido? –Esperó a alguna señal de entendimiento –OK, ahora vayan a sentarse y esperen su turno. Hinata-chan, puedes empezar.

–Ha- ¡Hai! Etto… –Fijó su mirada en el primer nombre de la lista –Zaku Abumi.

Y así fueron pasando de a poco los chicos. El primero no era muy bueno dominando el balón, generalmente lo perdía sin que Lee intentara robárselo. El segundo, ese tal Uchiha, era realmente impresionante. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, ágiles y certeros. Si no fuera porque Lee era mejor que él en salto, el chico hubiese encestado. Los que siguieron no lograron llamar la atención de la chica, sólo, claro, el rubio que reaccionó al nombre de Uzumaki Naruto. Se veía seguro de sí mismo, hábil y menos… torpe de lo que en verdad era. Hinata se tapaba los ojos para no ver como _su chico _pasaba la vergüenza más grande de su vida… aunque, claro no tan grande como la del incidente en los vestuarios femeninos. El Uzumaki no podía ni atrapar el balón, ni botearlo decentemente. ¡Y menos podía lanzar!

– Todos los que se inscribieron están en el club de básquetbol, pero sólo los que nombraré ahora estarán oficialmente en el equipo, luego veremos las posiciones. Suigetsu, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino (…) y Genyumaru.

– ¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué? –Reclamó el rubio.

–Naruto-kun, permítame decirle que –Tomó aire –fuiste un asco, no tienes talento, eres más torpe que mi abuelo que tiene párkinson, tu coordinación es _casi _nula, ¿quieres que siga?

–N-n-no g-g-gracias –El peso de sus palabras logró que su cuerpo comenzara a caer, y para evitarlo, retrocedió hasta llegar a la pared y deslizarse hasta el suelo.

Las risas lograron que el rostro del Uzumaki se ensombreciera, las miradas lograron que el chico apretara los puños, las burlas y los insultos lograron que Naruto se mordiera el labio, conteniendo su ira. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata tenía ganas de ir a su lado, abrazarlo, decirle que no se preocupara, que en realidad no era tan malo, que ella sabía que lograría superarse. Pero la inseguridad no la dejaba, algo le decía que sus palabras, o no serían escuchadas, o serían malinterpretadas. Llevándose las manos al pecho, dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras veía como él se deshacía en esfuerzos de superar su impotencia y al capitán dando instrucciones a los demás.

Y así comenzó la primera práctica del club de básquetbol.

Todos, sudados (N/A: n/n), comenzaron a abandonar la cancha, acercándose a la representante, que los esperaba con toallas y botellas con agua (potable, no mineral).

–Hey, tu –Se le acercó Uchiha Sasuke, al momento en que Hinata dejó de repartir utensilios.

– ¿H-Hai?

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– ¿Ein? Etto… Hyuga Hinata.

–Hmp –Dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la ojiblanca, generando un sentimiento de desconcierto en ella. Era la tercera persona que le preguntaba el nombre en el tiempo que llevaba en ese instituto (la primera fue Kiba, la segunda fue Kurenai-sensei), y de forma tan despreocupada que en cierta forma, la molestaba.

Debía admitir que el chico era lindo. Descontando, claro, el hecho de que su presencia irradiara egocentrismo y engreimiento. Buen físico, gran agilidad, rostro varonil, cabello sedoso, piel blanca y pura, ojos negros penetradores… ¿qué más necesitaba un chico para cautivar el corazón de una mujer? Para las comunes, nada, para Hinata, humildad.

Si bien, su rubio es lo más lejano a la perfección que conocía, sus encantos eran mayores según ella. Se preguntarán, ¿qué encantos puede tener un "hombre" torpe, solitario, bajo, sin gracia, etc.? Pues, verán, Hinata veía en ese torpe una gran bondad, una gran gentileza, una gran personalidad, un gran entusiasmo, una gran persona.

– ¡Hinata! ¿Qué esperas? Llevo horas viéndote ahí parada mirando la nada, ¿estás bien?

–Eh… ¡Ah! Kiba-kun, gomenasay –Salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó al castaño corriendo, para no hacerlo esperar más.

– ¿Cómo estuvieron las pruebas?

–Digamos que no fueron lo que esperaba.

–Ne, ¿a qué te refieres?

–Ie, a nada, no me prestes atención –comenzaron a caminar fuera del colegio, para seguir el ritual de todos los días de volver a sus casas.

– ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana! Espera no más, quedarás impresionada de lo talentoso que soy.

–No dudo que lo seas, Kiba-kun, pero ten en cuenta que mucha gente querrá participar, y lo más probable es que hayan personas más talentosas que tú.

–Estás diciéndome de forma suave que no hay forma que gane, ¿verdad?

–Etto… Sí.

–No tengo esperanzas… T.T

–Vamos, no seas dramático.

–No lo soy… T.T

–Kiba-kun.

– ¿Uh?

–Estoy un poco preocupada.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque siento que Tenten-chan no quiere estar conmigo.

– ¿La chica de tomates? –Hizo una mímica, moviendo las manos sobre su cabeza, haciendo círculos.

–Sí, hace mucho que no hablamos. Cuando va a mi casa, sólo habla con mi primo, en el colegio está siempre con su novio, y nunca está conmigo.

–Espera ¿Dices que cuando va a tu casa sólo está con tu primo? Eso es peligroso, ten en cuenta que tiene novio. Creo que deberías hablar con tu primo o con ella, no vaya a ser que-

– ¡No digas eso de Tenten-chan! No la conoces como yo, no creo que vaya a hacer algo así.

–Está bien, no diré nada más.

– ¡Ah! Kiba-kun, si hay una persona que te importa mucho, y esa persona está triste, pero no te atreves a hablarle, ¿qué harías?

–Si de verdad me importara, me acercaría a ella y le diría algo para que se sintiera mejor, aunque para mí es difícil pensar eso, yo me atrevo a hablarle a todos.

–Uh… Gracias Kiba-kun, disculpa las preguntas

–No importa n.n

–Nos vemos mañana, Kiba-kun –Se despidió la chica al ver que se acercaban a su casa.

–Hai. Cuídate.

Sonó el despertador, y con pereza, Hyuga Hinata trató de apagar el ruidoso aparato. Y volvió a acomodarse bajo las tapas. Sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente, atrayendo su mente en un profundo sueño.

– _¡Espera! –Gritaba, mientras corría detrás de una sombra varonil._

_Pero su respuesta eran risas juguetonas. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse cuando un hada verde apareció en su hombro_

–_Si quieres alcanzarlo, debes…_

–Hinata-sama, hay alguien fuera de la casa que la está esperando. Por favor, apúrese en levantarse de una vez.

Las palabras dichas al otro lado de la puerta la obligaron a tratar de abrir los ojos, pero eso no significara que lo lograra. A duras penas intentó separar sus párpados, pero estaban tan fuertemente unidos que sólo restregándoselos pudo lograr ver a su alrededor, y al fijar su vista en el despertador, salió saltando de la cama y se dirigió al balcón. Allí estaba, Kiba de pie con cara de "si no llega en 5 minutos, la mato"; mirando a la puerta de entrada y su reloj pulsera. "_Tendré que ducharme a la vuelta… ¡ahora no alcanzaré!" _

Una que otra prenda salió volando por la habitación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica se había puesto su uniforme (N/A: si han jugado a los Sims… imagínensela cambiándose de ropa como ellos XD). Kiba estaba a punto de irse de la casa, cuando Hinata apareció por el portal de la gran mansión. Y cuando el chico la vio, no pudo evitar olvidar su rabia, cambiándola por carcajadas que podrían despertar a toda la manzana (aunque normalmente a esa hora, todo Japón estaba despierto). Chascona, con cara de sueño y con un calcetín pegado al bolso, la chica, aún adormilada, se acercó a él con una mueca de reproche.

–Ne, Kiba-kun… ¿Por qué me viniste a buscar?... me – (interrupción)

– ¿No te agradó que te viniera a buscar? Lo siento… –Bajó la mirada para hacerle notar que esas palabras podían malinterpretarse, aunque, claro, él no las había malentendido, sólo quería molestarla.

– ¡No! Quiero decir, no creí que me vendrías a buscar… nunca lo haces, Kiba-kun

–Es que, verás, me desperté muy temprano hoy, porque los nervios me mataban… Y bueno, como no tenía nada que hacer por aquí… decidí venir a buscarte. ¡Pero que te has demorado! Supongo que no estás consciente de que si no nos apuramos, no llegaremos

– ¿Eh?... ¡AH! ¡Es muy tarde!

Lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó corriendo al colegio. Pero aún así, no lograron llegar a tiempo. Y fue así como se pasaron toda la primera clase del día fuera de su salón de clases, conversando de lo que harían durante el día, de las cosas raras que alguna vez hicieron, de sus mayores vergüenzas, etc. todo con tal de pasar el mal rato de forma entretenida. Hinata contó de sus aventuras cuando pequeña, cuando se quedó atascada en el váter, casi por tres horas, porque se había caído al tratar de pararse. Kiba contó que una vez se perdió en un museo de historia, y se puso a conversar con las estatuas para preguntarles la dirección que debía seguir, y la gente lo miraba raro, porque se enojó al darse cuenta de que las estatuas no le iban a responder y se puso a golpear a una.

Cuando la clase de física estaba por terminar, el profesor de cabello gris con el rostro cubierto en bufandas, los dejó entrar.

–Espero que se hayan divertido lo suficiente contando aquellas historias, ya que toda la clase las escuchó, y créame, que les parecieron muy entretenidas.

Kakashi les permitió pasar un momento antes de que la campana sonara. Al irse el extravagante profesor, todos miraron de forma extraña a Kiba y Hinata, y más de alguno soltó una risita.

Las clases siguientes pasaron sin gran importancia: Historia, con Gai sensei , Lengua, con Kurenai-sensei y Artes, con Sasori. Cuando el término de las clases fue anunciado, los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala de música.

No se esperaban que hubiese tanta gente reunida en un lugar tan estrecho. En el momento en que la gente dejó de llegar, un chico se paró en frente de todos, y trató de llamar la atención de su público, esperando silencio. Aquel rostro le era familiar a la Hyuga, de hecho, se acordaba perfectamente quien era.

–Gracias por venir. Por favor, sólo si son buenos con sus instrumentos, tóquenlos. Necesitamos baterista, bajista, tecladista y vocalista; en otras palabras, sólo somos dos guitarristas.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Como era de esperar, los que fueron a las audiciones eran en realidad pésimos. Pero había alguien que había logrado llamar la atención de todos. El chico no tocaba ningún instrumente, pero tenía una voz maravillosa (N/A: sexy…), que en tonos graves dejaba loca a Hinata, y en tonos agudos, dejaba con la boca abierta a la mayoría de los que estaban allí. Al ser elegido, por fin se supo su nombre: Sabaku no Gaara.

Luego su hermana pasó al frente. Allí estaba una batería instalada. Y la chica rubia tomó los palillos y comenzó a moverlos para llamar la atención. Y comenzó a golpear con fuerza para que su música fuera escuchada por todos. Temari logró recibir casi tantos aplausos como su hermano menor.

Para bajista fue elegido un chico de la misma clase del Inuzuka: Aburame Shino. Y tecladista fue elegido Shikamaru. Y, obviamente, Kiba no fue elegido.

Al salir de la sala de música, sólo una duda asaltaba la mente de la ojiblanca: ¿Quién sería el o la otra guitarrista del grupo que se formaba?

* * *

ShadowSunny: De hecho... habra KibaHina!! esq yo lo amo, y aunq no ganase, pondria algo, para que me qedara mas bonito, segun yo. Y voi a contar tu voto...

kroolina: Arigatouuuu sempai gracias x leeeeeer!!

asi que los votos estan asi:

SasuHina: 3

GaaHina: 4

wiiii

salu2 a toooodooos en especial a mi amigo Jordano q me obligo a subir capi XD y q no me voi a morir al final xD

T€!k0


	4. La Llegada Del Hermano Mayor

**GOMENASAY!!!! **En serio, lo siento. Me he demorado un siglo, y les traigo un capitulo super corto! (en comparación con el anterior)

¿Mis escusas? pues... se vino el aniversario de mi colegio, y me olvide de escribir... Avancé un poco antes del aniversario, y volvi a escrivir después... Creo que me quedo bueno este capi... espero que a ud.s también les guste! ahora les dejo, y recuerden que las palabras en cursiva entre dialogos son pensamientos!!! n.n

* * *

_**Perdidos en Ojos Blancos**_

_La Llegada Del Hermano Mayor_

Los rayos de sol entraron a la habitación a través de la ventana cerrada y se estrellaron contra el pálido rostro del chico de cabellos azabache. Por culpa de esos odiosos haces de luz, Sasuke despertó 17 minutos antes de lo programado en el pequeño reloj de su mesita de noche. Pero ya era tarde para reclamar y amargarse, lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha para despertar por completo y poner toda su atención en clases. El Uchiha no era de lo más inteligente, pero necesitaba superar a su hermano mayor, Itachi, el orgullo de su familia. _"¿Supiste? Uchiha Itachi, el hijo mayor de Mikoto-san, vuelve de Ucrania" "¡Oh! Sí que es inteligente, mira que aprender Ucraniano en 2 años e irse a vivir allá por 6 meses es asombroso…" "Y también es un deportista increíble"_

–_Esa gente estúpida._ –Se sorprendió a sí mismo murmurando estas palabras, mientras dejaba que el agua caliente mojara su oscura cabellera.

Cuando pequeño, Sasuke admiraba a su hermano mayor, lo seguía a todas partes y hablaba siempre de él a sus amigos, jugaba con él, y también peleaban de vez en cuando. Pero pasó el tiempo y las prioridades de Itachi cambiaron. Se preocupó más de sus estudios y de ser lo que sus padres le pedían que estar con Sasuke. Pronto, dejó de hablarle y se fueron alejando. Siempre hablando de él, siempre elogiándolo, siempre ignorando al pequeño Sasuke… ¿cómo podría un niño no odiar a alguien que le quitaba la atención de sus padres?

Ya hacían seis meses que no lo veía, el tiempo pasaba volando, y ese preciso día volvería de Ucrania, llevándose su felicidad momentánea lejos… muy lejos. Se puso el uniforme, bajó las escaleras, pasó por la cocina y se robó una tostada, para tomar sus cosas y salir de la casa. El hecho de ir al instituto le daba algo de esperanzas: allí, su hermano no aparecería, o por lo menos creía que no lo haría.

Un suspiro se le escapó. Pensar que ya no sería el centro de atención le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Sabía que esto era un sentimiento egoísta, pero ¿cómo podría ignorarlo, hacer como que no le importaba que su hermano perfecto interrumpiera en su fantasía casi hecha realidad? La vida era injusta según su criterio, él era el que se sacrificaba por ser tomado en cuenta mientras Itachi se llevaba todos los elogios.

– ¡Sasuke-_kun_! ¿Sucede algo? Tienes cara de preocupado –Dijo Haruno Sakura, una chica de la misma clase del Uchiha, de ojos color esmeralda y pelo rosado, mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke.

–Nada que te interese –Se soltó de la chica y entró al aula de clases.

–Jo-jo-jo ¡como que alguien amaneció de mal humor hoy-dattebayo! –(N/A: imagínenselo con tono molestoso y poniendo la típica cara de odioso… xD)

–Aunque intentes hacerte el gracioso, no funciona, así que evita hacer ese tipo de comentarios desagradables.

Andaba irritable, más de lo usual. El día pasó demasiado deprisa, y pronto comenzó el entrenamiento del equipo de básquetbol. Y su mal humor no fue de ayuda. Cada tiro que hacía, o rebotaba o ni si quiera llegaba a rozar el tablero. Cada error que cometía le hacía volverse más furioso, cada burla de Naruto hacía que su paciencia fuera en decadencia, hasta llegar al punto en estar a punto de estallar. Pero no podía hacerlo, o por lo menos no al frente de toda esa gente, y con mayor razón si esto era por el rubio. Era fatal para un Uchiha, en especial para Sasuke, el mostrar una debilidad o defecto a los demás.

Cansado por tanto autocontrol, se sentó en una de las bancas de la cancha y observó como los demás seguían corriendo como obsesionados detrás del balón. Y al verlo así, Hinata se sentó a su lado, le ofreció una toalla y una botella con agua (N/A: recuerden, agua potable no+, si tampoco son tan millonarios para andar regalando agua mineral a cada persona que se lo ocurra meterse en un club deportivo XD). Sasuke la miró de reojo, esperando que no se le lanzara como una leona al ataque, estilo Sakura o Ino; pero ella sólo lo miró con preocupación. Entonces tomó las cosas que ella estaba entregándole, y bebió lentamente el contenido de la botella.

– ¿Qué le sucede, Uchiha-san? No se ve muy concentrado…

–No es nada de tu incumbencia –dejó de tomar agua, cerró la botella y se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuello, sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún instante.

–Ha-hai…

–Mi hermano llega de Ucrania –cerró los ojos.

–Uh... ¿pero eso no debería ser algo bueno? _Menos mal que no me incumbía…_

–Claro, si te llevas bien con él.

– ¿Así que todavía estás enojado conmigo?

Sasuke se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Itachi. En la puerta del gimnasio se encontraba un chico mayor que ellos, apoyado en el umbral, con el uniforme verde oscuro del instituto Konoha, de brazos cruzados y mirada altiva y segura. Los hermanos se miraron a los ojos, uno con ira, el otro con simpatía, y Hinata los contemplaba con algo de miedo.

–Itachi…

–Sasuke…

–Etto…

– ¡Oh! Perdón, no te había visto… tú debes ser la novia de Sasuke, ¿no?

– ¡AH! ¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA! ¡No digas estupideces, yo nunca podría salir con alguien como ella! ¡Piensa antes de hablar!

–Uh… gomen ne… Cre-creo que no de-debería estar a-aquí –dijo mientras se daba a vuelta para salir caminando rápidamente de allí. Y en ese momento recordó porqué no le agradó Uchiha Sasuke en un comienzo (N/A: tan desgraciado… pobre Hinata!! T^T).

Los Uchiha se miraron un momento, y luego se separaron: Itachi se fue detrás de la chica, mientras que Sasuke se fue en busca de algo que hacer que no implicara toparse con el "perfecto" de su hermano.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas fuera del gimnasio, escuchaba música y modulaba cada palabra que escuchaba. Itachi se sentó a su lado, la miró, se acomodó y le quitó un audífono.

– ¿Qué escuchas?

–Cinema Bizarre

–Ah – No se le ocurría que decir, nunca había escuchado ese nombre –Bastante pesado el comentario de Sasuke-chan… Ignóralo

–Tampoco es para tanto… no es nada –Trató de hacer una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

–Bah… hay que admitir que es un idiota. Aunque sea verdad, esas cosas no se dicen.

–Je-je… _Son iguales…_

–Uno siempre debe tratar a las damas con delicadeza, todas son importantes, no importa si no tienen carácter, si tienen un tono de voz que da sueño o cualquier otra cosa

–_Como que a estos no les enseñaron a ser corteses… ¡que se calle! –_Hinata sentía cómo una roca imaginaria con un letrero que decía "Sin Gracia" le caía en la cabeza.

–Ah… por cierto… ¿Qué hacías hablando con alguien como mi hermano?

–Soy la representante del equipo de básquet y él está en el equipo. Yo sólo le daba agua y bueno, le preguntaba por qué estaba tan extraño hoy.

– ¿Extraño? En qué sentido

–Pues… jugaba mal, andaba más irritable que comúnmente y casi podría afirmar que se veía nervioso.

–Interesante…

–E-Etto… Tengo que irme, con su permiso –Se levantó, puso el bolso frente a su falda e hizo una leve reverencia, para luego salir corriendo hacia donde Kiba solía esperarla.

Y allí estaba él, comiendo una paleta (helado) de piña. Hinata le sonrió, Kiba se sonrojó. Comenzaron a caminar, a paso lento, mientras cada uno comentaba la primera cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza. Kiba la miraba de reojo, se veía un poco distinta a los otros días, parecía agotada.

– ¿Quieres? –extendió su brazo frente su rostro, mostrándole la paleta de agua a medio comer.

Hinata asintió y dio un pequeño mordisco. Kiba miró el lugar donde la chica había mordido: ahora estaba rojo. Y mascó del mismo lugar. Por dentro, Kiba bailaba en las nubes; por fuera, Kiba caminada con la cabeza gacha para que Hinata no notara el resplandor que salía de su cara (N/A: es decir, estaba tan rojo que su rostro irradiaba calor, y este calor se manifiesta como luz xD).

–Ne, ne, ¿Cuándo podré entrar a tu casa?

–Mmm… no lo sé… si quieres puede ser ahora

–Ahora… ¿Hoy?

–Si tú quieres llamarlo así… sí, hoy –dijo aguantándose la risa.

– ¡Sí! Quiero, quiero ver tu casa… – (N/A: imagínenselo haciendo como puchero!!! Ahhhh!!! Kawaiii *o*)

* * *

–Vaya que insensible –Caminaban hacia su casa, él iba delante de Sasuke.

–Qué te importa, idiota.

–Pues me importa, no puedes decir algo así a una chica. Además, es bastante linda.

– ¡IKK! ¡Pedófilo!

–Piensa lo que quieras, aunque no creo que podamos tener más de dos años de diferencia.

–Hmp

– ¡Se me olvidó preguntarle el nombre! Sasuke-kun… Dime su nombre… ¿Please?

–Hyuga Hinata

–Hyuga… ¿Dónde he escuchado ése apellido antes?

– ¿Y qué voy a saber yo de lo que tú has escuchado?

–Bah… cállate. –se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que sus facciones cambiaron, mostrando asombro –Ya lo sé… Los Hyuga son una familia muy conocida en el país, son la segunda familia más rica de Japón.

– ¡¿NANI?!

–Esto se pone bueno…

* * *

– ¡Wooooh! Sabía que tu casa era grande, ¡pero no creí que tanto!

El castaño miraba con la boca abierta cada rincón del lugar, se agachaba e inspeccionaba debajo de los sillones en busca de polvo, medía las distancias entre los cuadros de los grandes pasillos, en busca de una medida mal tomada, tocaba la tierra de los mil y un maceteros de la sala de estar, para ver si a alguna planta le faltaba agua… Pero no encontraba ningún error. Hinata lo seguía de cerca, divertida de la actitud curiosa de su amigo, y lo conducía a cada lugar que él le preguntaba, sonriente, porque era la primera vez que invitaba a alguien a su hogar, y Kiba se mostraba muy a gusto de poder conocer mejor su mundo.

La ojiblanca le mostró la sala de música, el baño, la cocina, el patio, la biblioteca, su habitación, el comedor, toda parte de la casa. Todo iba bien, hasta que a Kiba se le ocurrió a entrar a una habitación de invitados, para comparar la diferencia entre ése y el violeta cuarto de la Hyuga.

Pero lo que los dos se encontraron no era lo que esperaban.

Kiba abrió la puerta, dándole la espalda a Hinata. Y allí fue donde encontraron al famoso primo de Hinata… besándose con Tenten. Los dos estaban sentados al borde de la cama, y al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kiba y Hinata, se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

– ¡E-esto no es lo-lo que parece! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Neji trató torpemente de acercarse a la puerta, empujando a Tenten, quien terminó sentada en el suelo. Cuando llegó a su destino, se encontró con Hinata oculta detrás de Kiba, quien tenía los ojos abiertos muy abiertos y sudaba en frío.

–E-Etto… Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba… amigo de Hinata… mucho gusto…

El ojiblanco lo miró un momento, pero no dijo nada; sólo lo apartó: su objetivo era su prima, no su escolta. La chica estaba tapándose los ojos con ambas manos. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, parecía muerta de vergüenza, como si fuese ella la descubierta en malas acciones.

–Hinata…

–No-no quiero saber na-nada por a-ahora…

–Hinata, escúchame por favor…

–Neji-nii-sama… No creí…

–Creo que no necesitamos darte explicaciones ahora… Neji, ahora Hinata no entenderá, es mejor que hablemos de esto más tarde –Tenten se acercó al Hyuga y lo tomó del brazo para que no presionara más a Hinata. Hinata la miró entre agradecida y enojada.

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Kiba miró a Neji y a Tenten, y luego siguió a Hinata lo más rápido que pudo. Logró llegar antes de que Hinata le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Hicieron un poco de fuerza: Hinata tiraba la puerta para que el chico de las mejillas pintadas no entrara, mientras que el chico tiraba para entrar en la habitación. Resultado: Kiba tirado en el suelo con la manija de la puerta en sus manos. (N/A: no hagan esto en casa! xD).

Como ya no había forma de encerrarse en la habitación, Hinata dejó a un adolorido Kiba pasar. Se sentaron los dos en el borde de la cama, y quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras el chico admiraba todos los detalles de la habitación (en comparación con la suya, ¡esta era el paraíso!).

–T-tenías razón… Kiba-kun… Gomen ne

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no has hecho nada malo. Confiar en los demás no es un pecado, y tampoco soy quién para decirte algo… – Posó su mano en la cabeza de la Hyuga, como lo había hecho cierta vez que lo castigaron por entrar en los camarines de chicas – _No Kiba… no digas: ¡te lo dije! Ahora no es buen momento…_

–Es sólo que… no creí que Tenten-chan fuera capaz de… ¿y Lee-san? No podré verlo mañana…

–Es mejor que no te entrometas en esto, puedes salir herida

–Pero me da pena… Lee-san está muy enamorado de Tenten-chan.

– ¿No te sientes mal por tu primo?

–En realidad no, ya estoy acostumbrada a actitudes como ésta de Neji-nii-sama.

–Ah… – (N/A: No Coments xD)

–Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Kiba-kun, tu madre puede estar preocupada.

–Hai… Nos vemos mañana.

Kiba salió de la casa a paso lento, pensando qué hacer, por lo que no se dio cuenta que al final de la calle había una persona mirándolo.

–Con qué en esta mansión vive la princesa… Interesante.

* * *

OOHHH!!! qien será ese misterioso que descubbrió la dulce morada de Hinata? xD

ya, ahora los reviews!!

**_Myka Necah: _**Voto por SasuHina! gracias por tu comentario!

_**Luna-Yang1994**_: Voto para GaaHina! y me alegro que te haya encantado n///n

**_izuki-chan: _**Sasuhina! muchas gracias x tu voto! y piensala bien, si qieres despues votas de new, pero x GaaHina xD

**_karix: _**KibaHina!!! YEAH!!! I love you! T.T xD gracias, queria un voto asi, hace rato! y voi a poner mi voto al lado del tuyo xD

**_myst_toxic_bat: _**SasuHina! yapos, nos hablamos entonces ;D

**_Angelique-Neige: _**Oh! vamos... no seas asi... sin los emoticons se pone fome u.u y lastima qe no te guste el KibaHina... = no creo q gane asi como va la votacion xD un voto mas para SasuHina!!!

**_Ichi-Hana_****_: _**en verdad qieres ser compañera de Hinata? pues, si quieres, dime el nombre q qieres de personaje y te pongo como uno de los compañero de Hinata. Eso si, serias de relleno no+, pero estarías cerca de Deidara en las clases de inglés xD Ah! no votaste por ninguna pareja, si qieres que gane alguna, vota por ella!!

**_ShadowSunny_****_: _**si tu te pones eufórica, ¡Yo TambieNNN!!! xD soi feliz! yo = babeo pensando que Gaara cante lindo, ade+ que tiene un tono de voz mas o menos grave, asi qe fantaseo con Gaara cantando con el vocalista de Him xD (no se si conoces al grupo, pero el vocalista canta muy sexy)

**_hyuuga-hikari_****_:_** Gracias por reirte =D Voto para SasuHina!!!

**_dagorfly_****_: _**gracias x decir q es bueno n//n y recuerda! vota por la pareja q qieres q gane!!!

**_Wrath: _**q feo q te hayas olvidao de lo q habia escrito xD bueno, en too caso con too lo q me demore en continuarlo, es normal xD

y los votos están asi:

**SasuHina:8**

**GaaHina:5**

**KibaHina: 2 (incluido el mio xD)**

Q pasa con las fans del GaaHina?? xD

vamos! sigan votando! parece q me olvide de decir q voten toas las veces q qieran, pero x capitulo! xD

y eso, besos a tooooS!!!


	5. Incidentes por Distracción

Creo que ahora actualize en menos tiempo... hurra!! xD Abrazos a mi editora! que esta de cumple! mil y un besos, este es tu regalo! si, no pienso gastar plata en ti ¬¬ xD. Tengo pensado hacer el proximo capi de navidad, y sobirlo antes del 24... lo lograre? see, ojala q si po! xD

Una advertencia, creo q este capitulo me qedo menos comico que los anteriores, y lo mas probable es q cada ves se ongan más serios, pero cada vez q pueda poner algo cómico, lo hare. Ya, aqi les dejo, lean ^^

_**

* * *

**_

Perdidos en Ojos Blancos

_Incidentes por Distracción_

"_La Primera ley de Newton, conocida también como Ley de Inercia, dice…" _Hinata se estaba perdiendo las explicaciones de física de Kakashi por estar pensando en los problemas que se hacía a sí misma. Ella sabía que no debería pensar en eso, Kiba-kun también se lo dijo, pero era inevitable: Neji vivía en su propia casa, y el verlo todo el tiempo le hacía recordar aquella vergonzosa escena de los dos… Por cómo estaban, daba la impresión de que, si no hubiesen interrumpido en ese momento, los podrían haber encontrado en una situación mucho más vergonzosa. Con pensar en eso, Hinata se sonrojó alarmantemente, lo que llamó la atención del profesor.

–… ¿Cierto, Hyuga-san?

–Hinata-san, despierte

–Ah… Etto…

–Diga que sí –le susurraba su compañera de asiento.

–S-sí…

–Bien. Como decía, sobre un cuerpo…

–Arigatou, Aoyama-san

–No me agradezcas, mejor presta un poco más de atención.

–H-hai…

Era imposible no estar en las nubes. Cualquier cosa que veía le recordaba la situación, y no podía ignorar lo que su mente le pedía, estaba obligada a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle. "Deberías hablar con Lee pero trata de que no sepa que tú lo supiste antes que él, y tampoco debe saber que Neji es _el otro_ y tampoco que tú los encontraste en _plena acción _y menos aún que Kiba-kun, ajeno a todo, fue quien abrió la puerta que los delató" Y seguía pensando cosas que en realidad eran imposibles. Si quería hablar con Lee, tenía que decirle todo, y si no quería decirle todo, simplemente no tenía que hablarle. No sabía si seguir el consejo de Kiba, o si ignorarlo y hacerle caso a su testaruda mente que en realidad no tenía nada en común con ella. Quería estar sola, porque si hablaba con Kiba no podría aclararse.

Decidió ir en el receso al tejado del colegio. Pensó que tal vez en este instituto sería igual que en los mangas shojo, donde nunca hay nadie y es el mejor lugar para pensar y aclarar dudas del corazón. Pero estaba equivocada, allí había una persona: Uzumaki Naruto. Increíble pero cierto, ese chico tenía el "don" de lograr que Hinata saliera de todo pensamiento que no implicara algo de él. Estaba allí, apoyado en la baranda, dándole la espalda a ella, escuchando música como siempre. No supo cómo, pero Hinata sacó fuerza de sus dudas y se acercó a _su _chico. Pasó un rato antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta de que había una presencia a su lado. Miró de reojo, con miedo, y sólo logró ver cómo el viento despeinaba el cabello de la Hyuga, quien se volteó para verlo (N/A: Imagínense la escena: una chica de cabello oscuro en el rostro, dejando ver unos ojos blancos luminosos observándolo fijamente. Obviamente, el pelo tapó lo sonrojada que estaba y su sonrisa tierna, sólo mostrando una silueta bastante diabólica). Antes de que alcanzara a sudar frío, el chico dio un grito y saltó alejándose de la chica.

Hinata sólo lo miro extrañada, se arregló el cabello y mostró una cara de preocupación. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad abordó al chico, por lo que trató de arreglar su error, dando mil y una disculpas y diciendo que la había confundido con un fantasma. Pero Hinata no se sintió ofendida, porque todo lo que viniese de su rubio le sonaba a poesía, y no le importaba que esa poesía pudiera tomarse como un insulto hacia su persona.

Se produjo un profundo silencio, la chica observaba al rubio, mientras éste suspiraba y se dejaba caer, quedando sentado en el suelo.

–_Creo que ya no podré estar solo…_

–Etto… ¿soy una molestia? Si quieres estar solo… bueno, ya puedo… volver a mi salón…

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿C-Cómo su-supiste-dattebayo? –Hinata bajó la mirada, haciendo entender al rubio que lo que dijo estaba mal –Etto… quiero decir… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Además, yo solo vine aquí a pensar un rato, nada de vital importancia-ttebayo

–U-Uh…

–Ne, Hinata, ¡por qué esa cara-dattebayo! Pareces desanimada

–No es nada, Na-Naruto-kun… sólo estoy un poco distraída.

–Trata de no estarlo mucho tiempo, puede sucederte algo

– ¡Ha-hai! Tendré cuidado… Anno… creo que es mejor que me vuelva –La chica se sonrojó, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó de la azotea.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a correr. Los nervios de la conversación pasada recién comenzaban a hacer efecto en ella, por lo que trató de ocultar el rubor de su rostro con su cabello, agachando su cabeza mientras corría torpemente por el temblor en sus piernas: grave error. Increíblemente, a pesar del suceso anterior, aún se le venían a la cabeza las imágenes de Tenten y Neji besándose. Claro, estas desaparecieron al instante en que colisionó con la fina figura de Uchiha Itachi. Ambos cayeron al suelo (N/A: explicando un poco la escena para que se entienda el porqué del choque. Itachi estaba de espalda, hablando con una persona X, y Hinata lo chocó por detrás… obviamente, al caer, Itachi quedó aplastado por ella

–Ite, ite…

–Hey… no te quejes, que el que está siendo aplastado soy yo

– ¿Uh? –Hinata se movió un poco hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una _superficie irregular_, y se levantó inmediatamente, mientras varias personas se reían –Sasuke no aniki… ¡Gomenasay!

–Sería mejor si me llamaras por mi nombre –Se incorporó y se acomodó un poco sus prendas–. Ahora que lo pienso, no nos hemos presentado como corresponde. –Le dio la mano –Uchiha Itachi.

–Hyu-Hyuga Hinata –Tocó con timidez la mano extendida frente a ella, para luego apretarla suavemente. –Etto… siento lo de recién, estaba un poco distraída…

–No te preocupes, por lo menos no pasó nada grave.

–H-Hai… un… atachi… tengo que irme.

Siguió su camino, ahora a paso lento, hasta llegar a su destino. Se sentó en su asiento y apoyó su cabeza en el pupitre. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos para poder dormir un momento, ya que sus pensamientos no la dejaron dormir muy bien en la noche, pero le fue imposible siquiera juntar sus párpados por completo. Kiba se puso en frente de ella, y enterró el dedo índice de la mano derecha en la mejilla.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando un buen rato… ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? ¡No hagas eso! (N/A: haciendo puchero otra vez… ///)

–Mmm quiero dormir… Kiba-kun… estoy cansada.

– ¡No cambies de tema! Te busqué por mucho tiempo… me tenías preocupado…

Hinata levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con los serios ojos del Inuzuka, haciendo que Kiba se sonrojara levemente y cambiara su expresión a una menos preocupada y más nerviosa. Hinata aún no lograba darse cuenta del efecto que tenía ella en la actitud y comportamiento del castaño, y, sin una mala intención, hacía cosas que lo dejaba confundido. Como la sonrisa que le dio en ese momento, pura y agradecida, hermosa. Definitivamente, tenían que ser las hormonas que lo ponían así con ella, ¿no? ¿O sería que, empezaba a sentir algo por su amiga? No, imposible, ella era su mejor amiga, nada más, era inútil que pensara en ella como _algo más._

Para poder calmarse, desvió su mirada hacia un lado, mientras trataba de buscar un tema de conversación. Pero no fue necesario, porque antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y decir algo, la campana ya había sonado y Hinata lo obligó a volver a su asiento, molesta por no haber podido dormir ni un segundo.

El día se le hizo eterno a la chica de ojos blancos, entre escapadas, caídas, regaños de los profesores y Kiba, siestas y demás. Cuando creía que por fin había terminado aquella desastrosa jornada, recordó que como representante del equipo de básquetbol, era su deber estar presente en todos los entrenamientos del club, y por lo tanto, estaría un poco más de una hora con Lee muy cerca. Y entre tantas cosas, ella aún no había decidido qué decir al capitán.

Pronto, lo único que veía era una manada de chicos sudados corriendo de un lado a otro detrás de un balón, que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en las manos de Uchiha Sasuke o Rock Lee.

Hinata estaba sentada en las bancas, con una montaña de toallas de acompañante. Tomó una y la desdobló, se la acercó al rostro y lo hundió en ella. Inhalaba una y otra vez el olor a detergente, hasta que el sueño la invadió otra vez. El cansancio sicológico era mayor. Mareada por sus ideas y por su intranquila mente que le decía una y otra cosa, no pudo oír perfectamente las advertencias de los jugadores.

Al estar tan reñida la pelea deportiva entre Sasuke y Lee, la desesperación invadió a éste último, quién lanzó el balón ferozmente al cesto, sin lograr anotar, haciendo que el balón rebotara y se desviara en dirección a la Hyuga. Aunque Naruto y Sasuke trataran de hacerla reaccionar antes del accidente, era demasiado tarde.

La pelota dio justo en medio de la cabeza de la chica, dejándola inconsciente inmediatamente y haciéndola caer al suelo. (N/A: Hinata quedó boca abajo, estaba sentada, recibió el pelotazo y cayó hacia adelante)

Todos se acercaron a ver si ella estaba bien, y entre todos trataron de darla vuelta con mucho cuidado, para que no se pegara de nuevo en la cabeza. Así lograron darse cuenta que en la frente tenía sangre. Lee, impresionado por lo que había hecho, se desmayó.

Sasuke suspiró: en aquel lugar estaban todos tan nerviosos que ninguno era capaz de actuar de forma lógica. Naruto casi se puso a llorar creyendo que la chica moriría, Shino comenzó a temblar y Suigetsu, entre otros, comenzó a reír convulsivamente. La única opción que tenía el chico de cabellos azabache era llevar a la chica a enfermería. Con cuidado, pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas. La levantó, e hizo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Y caminó hasta salir del gimnasio, sin que nadie alcanzara a reaccionar o decir algo.

Sasuke se incomodó un poco al sentirla tan frágil en ese estado. Siempre se vio delicada, pero no creyó que lo fuera tanto. Su respiración era tranquila, casi parecía estar en un buen sueño; pero cada vez que el chico perdía un poco el equilibrio o se movía con brusquedad por culpa del camino, parecía que Hinata tuviera una pesadilla.

El camino no era tan largo, pero el mayor problema era subir las escaleras. El Uchiha maldijo a la directora. ¿A quién se le ocurría poner una enfermería en el segundo piso de un instituto? Había que tener muy poco cerebro, los accidentes escolares son más que comunes, en especial en el patio y/o la clase de gimnasia. ¿Quién sería capaz de subir un alumno inconsciente a aquella sala?

Bueno, ahora no era tiempo de reclamar en pensamientos, mejor sería tratar de subir de la forma más segura que encontrase posible. No estaba teniendo problemas, hasta que al subir un peldaño, Hinata se golpeó la frente con el hombro de Sasuke, haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido de dolor. Sasuke, como buen hombre que era, se puso nervioso y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Por suerte, por el segundo piso iba pasando alguien que lo podría ayudar.

– ¡Gaara! Apareces en el momento indicado. Ésta chica se cayó por un pelotazo, ¿me ayudas a llevarla a enfermería? Ahora mismo tengo que ir a… a… un lugar. Es urgente, no puedo llevarla yo… ¿podrías-?

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar, ya que Sabaku no Gaara se acercó a él y le quitó la chica de sus fuertes brazos. Dio media vuelta y antes de seguir subiendo dijo: "No hay problema, yo me encargo".

Definitivamente Hinata tenía mala suerte. Cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su destino, el cuarto se encontraba totalmente vacío. Con cuidado, dejó a la chica en la cama más cercana y se puso a buscar vendas y algo con que desinfectar la herida. Al acercarse al escritorio encontró una nota que decía: _"Se acabaron las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Fui a comprar más. Shizune"_

–Por lo que veo, tendré que hacerme cargo de todo

Sacó un pedazo de algodón y lo untó en alcohol. Luego lo puso con cuidado en la frente de la chica, haciendo que ésta despertara. Se asombró al ver a su compañero de clase con ella, a aquel que había escuchado cantar tan bellamente… y se sonrojó al recordar su grave voz, su hermosa y única voz.

–Gaara-san… ¿qu-qué pasó? ¿P-por qué usted… etto… me está cuidando?

–No es gran cosa, Uchiha me pidió que lo hiciera.

–U-Uh…

– ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

–Sí… un poco. Pe-pero no es nada…

–No será nada cuando la herida que te hiciste en la cabeza te deje de sangrar…

–Uh… supong- ¡¿qué?! –empalideció al instante y llevó una mano a su frente para tocarse la herida, pero Gaara le tomó la muñeca y no la dejó hacerlo

–No la toques, no creas que es fácil tratar de hacer que deje de sangrar como para que tú llegues y la toques y reabras la herida.

–U-Uh… Gomenasay…

–Mejor te quedas quieta mientras yo me encargo de esto. La enfermera no está, así que yo veré esto.

Hinata se quedó sentada en la cama mirando a los ojos al chico que tenía en frente, mientras éste sujetaba con la mano izquierda el flequillo y con la derecha presionaba el algodón en el sector dañado. Ella no quitaba sus ojos de los de él, lo observaba curiosa, incomodándolo.

–No me mires tanto.

–L-lo siento… Es que pensaba que ahora eres muy distinto a como eres en clases. Casi nunca hablas y bueno…

–Si quieres me quedo callado

–No me refería a eso. Es sólo que te ves mejor así, en clases te ves triste. Incluso podría decir que me dabas miedo.

– ¿Y con sólo escucharme hablar un momento crees que no tienes que tenerme miedo? –Ante este comentario, la chica soltó una risita tímida –No lo decía para que te rieras

–Perdón, pero es sólo que se nota que no eres mala persona, y me parece divertido lo que dijiste.

–Qué va… si quieres ríe, me da igual –Pero Hinata no rió –.Te gusta llevarme la contra, ¿no?

–Puede ser…

Hinata le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Gaara la ignoró y siguió limpiando la sangre, hasta que no tuvo qué limpiar, así que tapó el corte con un parche y luego le dio una pastilla para el dolor. Cuando la chica se estaba tragando la pastilla, entró corriendo a la enfermería el Inuzuka.

– ¡Hinata no te mueras!

–Konichiwa, Kiba-kun

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡O.M.G. tu rostro! –El castaño miró con serio dramatismo la gaza tapada por el flequillo de la chica, y, casi a punto de llorar, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente –Pobre… Hinata, compadezco tu dolor… ¡Estaba tan preocupado! Te estaba esperando fuera del gimnasio, pero no salías, y en eso escuché a dos niños que no recuerdo quienes eran que decían que te había golpeado el inútil del capitán. A penas supe vine corriendo hasta aquí…

–Me puedo percatar de eso

–Creo que aquí estoy de más, como ya estás bien, Hyuga-san, yo me voy. _¡Qué escandaloso!_

–Jojojo ¿cómo vas a estar de más? –En eso, Kiba se dio cuenta que seguía abrazando a la chica. Es más, recién se dio cuenta que había abrazado instintivamente a la chica. El color de sus mejillas era más rojo que el de los tatuajes que tenía en ellas. De inmediato la soltó, y por el nerviosismo terminó sentado en el suelo.

–Gracias por todo Gaara-san

–Sí. Claro.

Y así, el pelirrojo abandonó la habitación, dejando a dos chicos en silencio absoluto. La mejor decisión que pudieron tomar fue volver a casa, para así terminar por fin aquel interminable día de "mala suerte" causada por el estado de ausencia mental de Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

ahora los Reviews!!!

_**Mafka-san**_: KIBAHINA!! y feliz cumple! te amo hermana ^^

_**Angelique-Neige**_: SASUHINA!! gracias por comprenderme... eres mi rayito de esperanza T.T xD

_**Sakuno-chan Echizen**_ : GAAHINA!! xD jajaja despues vere si se qedan solos o no, sorpresa! xD

_**Luna-Yang1994**_: Entiendo, quieres SasuHina! xD VOTO PARA GAAHINA! aunq lo hayas escrito miles de veces, solo cuenta coo un voto xD

_**adrifernan19**_: SASUHINA!! Gracias or los halagos u///u xD

_**Ania coug**_: No supe como interpretar tu voto, quieres ItaHina o ShinoHina? Lo tomare como ITAHINA pero = pondré algo de ShinoHina, pero algo poco, porque en realidad... a Shino sólo me lo imagino gay =/ A mi = me cae mal TenTen xD ... no podía poner tu nombre! u.u

**_Ichi-hana_**: KIBAHINA! si qieres cotar x los otros capis, hazlo dejando un review en cada uno con otro nombre xD esq creo q no seria muy justo q inflara tanto los votos asi de repente, entiendes? bueno, ahi sales, pero con el puro apellido. mas adelante saldras con nombre incluido, asi q si te arrepientes y qieres cambiar de nombre, dime =3

_**ShadowSunny**_ : Arigatou! por tu apoyo T.T I'm so Happyyyy *o* xD GAAHINA y yo = encuentro kawaii q Kiba se sonroje... *sangre nasal*

_**Andreaeb182**_ : Lo incluire... en... ah... no se =/ GAAHINA =D

_**Andy**_: GAAHINA! gracias x tu review, si no fuera por él, no me hubiese inspirado en las ultimas 1200palabras n///n

**SasuHina: 10**

**GaaHina: 10**

**KibaHina: 3 (sin el mio u.u)**

**ItaHina: 1**

**EMPATE ENTRE SASUHINA Y GAAHINA! **Esto se pone interesante


	6. Alcohólica Navidad

Lo prometido es deuda. Un pequeño capi ocioso. Estoy vaga, lo siento, no prometo actualizar pronto. T_T soy una mala, no merezco tanto apoyo suyo. Pero = lo qiero xD

Ya, no les doy la lata... LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS... ONEGAI!!

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo no influye en la historia. Es como un pequeño OneShot, en "Capítulo de Relleno"_**

**_Se puede votar una vez en cada review, o sea, una vez x capítulo. No una vez en la historia, así que sigan votando!!!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Perdidos en Ojos Blancos**_

_Alcohólica Navidad_

Hinata despertó un poco más tarde que los otros días, y como no tenía que ir al colegio se sintió libre de desperezarse y quedarse holgazaneando unos minutos. Respiró profundo, sintiendo un frío aire entrar a sus pulmones. En unas horas tendría una "cita".

La semana anterior, al finalizar el entrenamiento de básquetbol, el capitán los hizo sentarse y comenzó a hablar. Planteó la idea de que se juntaran para noche buena y la pasaran juntos. Más de alguno se negó por la escusa de tener planes con sus novias para ese día, pero en general la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo. Lee propuso juntarse el 24 de diciembre, a las 22:00 horas en el gimnasio del colegio, ya que lo había pedido de antemano (N/A: en otras palabras, sí o sí iba a hacerse todo… un poco impulsivo, ¿no? xD). Como Hinata no se incluía a sí misma dentro del equipo, escuchaba la conversación sin ilusionarse. Hasta que Lee dijo: _"Y supongo que podremos contar con la comida casera de Hinata-chan"._ Ahora Hinata estaba oficialmente invitada a la celebración, por primera vez tendría planes para un feriado.

Aún la emocionaba el pensar en las palabras del capitán. Se sentó por fin, y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a ver el patio por la ventana. Se encontró con la sorpresa que había nevado toda la noche, sus ojos se iluminaron y se tentó horriblemente en salir al patio a hacer angelitos en el suelo y hombres de nieve con sombreros de copa y nariz de morrón (N/A: desde chica usaba morrón en vez de zanahoria, porque siempre pensó: _"Las personas no tienen la nariz así de puntiaguda, es más común que la tengan gorda" _); pero recordó que tendría que hacer algunos pasteles y bocadillos para ése día en la noche, sabía que muy pocos traerían comida, y también quería darle algo hecho por ella a su rubio. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en un regalo, además, se avergonzaría demasiado y por mucho que lo hubiese comprado nunca lo entregaría: desperdicio de dinero.

Se metió a su computadora y buscó recetas de pasteles, galletas, cosas dulces, cosas saladas, jugos, etc., todo lo que pudiera servir para dejar satisfechos a los 13 integrantes del club de baloncesto. Imprimió todas las recetas y bajó a la cocina. Los ingredientes que le faltaban los anotaba en un listado, el cual después se lo pasó a una de las encargadas de la cocina y le pidió por favor que fuera a comprarlos. Esperó a que ella volviera y se puso manos a la obra.

Todo estuvo bien, sin contar las mil y una veces en que se equivocó de ingrediente, confundió la sal con el azúcar, echó agua fría en vez de caliente, etc.… Su comida era un asco, y la cocina, un chiquero. Las cocineras miraban desde lejos, hasta que la mayor no aguantó más y le quitó las cosas de la mano. Siguió cocinando la señora: ¡bendito regalo del cielo!, ahora nadie moriría intoxicado ni de una indigestión a gran escala.

Pronto oscureció y el tiempo de preparar su equipaje llegó. La chica de cabellos azulados cogió un carrito y echó en él caja tras caja con comida preparada por la mejor cocinera de toda la ciudad, quien obviamente no era ella. Luego de tener listo el alimento, se fue a alistar ella. Como era invierno, se puso unos jeans y unas botas color almendra, un chaleco del mismo color, una bufanda blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Se desenredó un poco el pelo y tomó el carrito para irse de la casa.

Caminó por un rato hasta llegar al colegio, buscó el gimnasio y entró. Allí estaban todos, sentados en círculo en medio de la cancha con una actitud demasiado sospechosa para el gusto de la chica. Se les acercó, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

– ¿Qué hacen, chicos?

A todos se les puso la piel de gallina y comenzaron a sudar frío. Voltearon sus rostros hacia ella, y con una risita nerviosa, trataron de ocultar todo el trago que habían llevado. Pero era inevitable, la cara de Lee los delataba.

Hinata miró desilusionada al rubio que tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas; luego miró al chico de mirada perdida y risa nerviosa que usualmente era el "serio" capitán del equipo (en realidad, cualquiera que no estuviera en ese estado de embriaguez sería llamado "serio"). Dudaba ¿ignorarlos o retarlos por lo que habían hecho? En cierta forma no quería ser una aguafiestas, pero tampoco quería estar llamando después a todas las casas de sus compañeros pidiendo que alguien los fuera a buscar. Suspiró. Antes que lograra decidirse por hacer y/o decir algo (N/A: me encanta decir "y/o" o escribirlo *o*) alguien la interrumpió.

– ¿Pero qué ****** están haciendo ustedes? –Hinata volvió a suspirar, aliviada esta vez, porque ahora ella no sería el aguafiestas. El Uchiha la había salvado –Tsk… ¡No les costaba nada esperar unos minutos a que yo llegara!

O por lo menos eso creyó. Ahora estaba sola en eso. Prefirió dejarlos ser, total, ella se mantendría sobria. Sacó los bentos de comida del carrito y los puso en una mesa que estaba preparada. El pavo, la tarta, las galletas. Sacó un poco de las últimas y se sentó a ver como los chicos disfrutaban a su manera (ignorando por completo el banquete que supuestamente había hecho Hinata). Sólo los escuchaba reírse y en los momentos de silencio comprendía que ellos estaban bebiendo. Todo iba aburridamente igual, hasta que un Shino de apariencia amable se le acercó y le jaló de una mano. Susurró algo parecido a un "ven a jugar con nosotros" pero que a Hinata le costó descifrar.

Todos se sentaron en círculo y pusieron una de las botellas que vaciaron, con la escusa que sería para el juego. Entonces, Lee la tomó del centro y la hizo girar mientras explicaba el juego. La persona que fuera apuntada por la boca de la botella sería besada por él, luego esa persona haría girar la botella y besaría a la persona que saliera, y así sucesivamente (N/A: conocido en mi país simplemente como el juego de la "botellita" xD). A los chicos se le iluminó la mirada al pensar en que podrían besar a la chica de ojos perlados. Pero ella, comenzó a sudar frío. Veían como aquel recipiente de plástico (N/A: para que se den cuenta de la mala calidad del trago xD) disminuía la velocidad, hasta parar frente a la atónita mirada de Uzumaki Naruto. Imagínese, señor(a) lector(a), la expresión de este pobre chico "homofóbico", que al encontrarse con los ojos semi cerrados del chico cejudo y los labios haciendo un "chuu" con las mejillas bastantes sonrojadas cerca suyo, comenzó a temblar y retroceder lentamente. Aunque como no funcionó, tuvo que levantarse y salir corriendo mientras evitaba que él le besara. Pero como Lee era más hábil que el rubio, a pesar de estar ebrio, logró agarrarlo de la cintura (N/A: sí, DE LA CINTURA!!!) y lo dio vuelta para ensartarle un beso en medio de los labios.

Cuando por fin el Uzumaki recuperó la poca conciencia que tenía, se acercó otra vez al círculo. Hizo girar la condenada botella que lo había hecho dar su primer beso con un chico (¡y ni si quiera era atractivo!) y esperó a que por lo menos ahora fuera alguien más aceptable. Pero no se detuvo frente de cualquier persona. No, señor, la suerte quiso que se detuviera justo al frente de Hinata.

Si Naruto antes estaba sonrojado por el trago, ahora lo estaba aún más. Esta vez, él sería el acosador: se acercó lentamente a Hinata, mientras de fondo se oían las palmas descoordinadas de los demás del equipo. El rostro de la Hyuga ardía en mil llamas. No sabía qué hacer, ¿aquello estaba bien? Sus manos comenzaron a sudar de lo nerviosa que estaba, comenzó a mover tímidamente sus piernas para hacer un intento de escape. Pero el chico que la volvía loca estaba a unos 20 centímetros de su rostro, y su cuerpo no le respondía adecuadamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la calidez de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. Pero nunca sucedió. Abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con un cabello azabache frente su cara. Movió la cabeza, y se impactó con la escena: Uchiha Sasuke se había puesto enfrente de ella y estaba besando a Naruto en su lugar.

**Hinata no supo qué pensar: ¿Sasuke la había "salvado" o simplemente quería **_**degustar**__**él **_**los labios del rubio? **Luego de eso, Hinata se salió definitivamente del juego y sólo observó cómo un montón de chicos se besaban entre sí.

Llegó la hora de irse, y Hinata decidió llamar a la familia de Lee para que arreglara ese desastre. Cuando llegó a la puerta y se volteó, para ver cómo un Naruto que apenas podía mantenerse de pie trataba de golpear a un Sasuke casi sobrio por robarle un beso… un beso destinado a la chica de cabellos azulados. Ella, desde lejos, se sonrojó por la acción, dejó escapar un suspiro y salió del lugar, para irse a su casa a dormir. Miró el cielo, negro y nublado, y luego miró la nieve gris que pronto comenzó a pisar.

Al próximo día de clases, sólo Hinata y Sasuke recordaban todo. Pero ninguno quiso decirlo. Los demás, simplemente recordaban hasta que Hinata había llegado, de allí en adelante, todo era unas sombras de colores extraños, alguno que otro vómito y unas risas vacías que resonabas en sus cabezas. Nada más. Un mal concepto de "Navidad" quedó en la cabeza de Hinata...

* * *

Reviews!!!

adrifernan19: La "cosa importante" q tenia q hacer Sasuke era una escusa para arrancarse xD gracias x tu review ^^

andx: Supongo q ese fue un voto para **SasuHina**... no?^^ gracias x tu review, me alegré mucho leyendolo T^T (lágrimas de felicidad)

akasuna no yuki: jaja **GaaHina** que domina el mundo xD =D gracias x tu review!!! y perdon po no subir pronto, si pierdes la paciendia... te comprendere... xD yo soi peor

ShadowSunny : Si... yo = veo eso. Pero aveces Kiba es como muy cercano. Lo veo como su mejor amigo, y nada más, pero aún asi me encanta hacerle pareja con Hinata, porque Kiba se parece mucho a Naruto, pero es mas maduro segun yo xD

Luna-Yang1994 : jajaj tratare de hacer para el prox capi más escenas románticas de todas las parejas nombradas... Pero no aseguro nada xD en especial GaaHina y SasuHina que son los q tienen ms votos =D

+*~JiGoku Shoujo~*+ : **SasuHina** =D me encanto lo q me escribist... domo arigatou ^^ tratare de dar lo mejor de miii *-*

hyugita: =D gracias x tu voto por **SasuHina **

ania .coug: xD no voi a cambir tu voto, xq puedes votar en cada capítulo. Creo q dejare eso claro, porq varios tienen esa duda... Asi q tu voto de este capi será para: **GaaHina**

gaahina Lovers : xD Ok, **GaaHina** aunq a mi m gusta mas el KibaHina, pero en realidad Hinata me gusta coo se ve cn todos xD

Jemima-Phantom-Opera : xD si, de hecho.. absolutamente nadie ha votado por NaruHina... xD Me cuesta hacer como q Gaara de miedo... no sé como hacerlo!!! pero pondre todo mi esfuerzo *^* xD **GaaHina**

Ichi-Hana : D= no te dije q no pudieras votar!!! mira, si ya votaste en los otros capitulos como Ichi-Hana, no podrás dejar otro, por lo q te decía que te deslogearas y dejaras un review como persona fuera de FF... así seria mas justo (segun mi pt de vista) esq = creo q seria raro q mágik% por un solo review salgan 5 votos... era eso no+. y no sé como tomar el voto de este capi... =/ yo lo pondria como KibaHina, estas de acuerdo? **KibaHina**

Angelique-Neige : eres fiel al **SasuHina**, ne? eso es bueno ^^ gracias x tus reviews... T^T domo arigatou!

gaahina-4e : xD **GaaHina. **De hecho, tengo algo así planeado para mas adelante. No será parte de la banda, pero ya lo veras... aahhh me inspire para escribir con imaginarme lo q hare xD

xcore: jajaja pesao xD gracias x votar x **SasuHina**. Y... no te enojes conmigo, ne?? u_u

Andy: *o* gracias x tu comentario... soi feliiiz! **GaaHina. **

janisita : ò.ó Kiba es mio tambn! xD y si lo compartimos?? *pestañea rápido* xD obvio q hare una pelea, si no la hiciera, no tendria gracia... no sería como manga shojo xD **SasuHina.**

**Gracias a todos! Nunca había recibido tantos Reviews en un capítulo: 16!!!! *o***

**Votos**

**SasuHina: 16**

**GaaHina: 16 (xD)**

**KibaHina: 4**

**ItaHina: 1**

_**Empate enrte GaaHina y SasuHina!!! **otra vez xD_


	7. Tal vez muy temprano

Hi!!! Advierto que éste capi está sin ser revisado por mi manager xD pero creo que está bien. No era lo que tenía planeado escribir cuando publiq el capi anterior, pero en compensación, el prox capi tendra algo de lo q tenia planeado xD

**Soy adicta a sus reviews!!!!** ^^

_**

* * *

**_

_**Perdidos en Ojos Blancos**_

_Tal vez muy temprano._

Hinata entró a la casa. Dio unos pasos por el pasillo, hasta que pasó por el frente de una puerta abierta, y alguien desde el interior la hizo detenerse.

– Hinata-sama, por favor entre, tengo algo que hablar con usted.

Neji se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado, se acercó a la puerta y se cargó en la pared. La chica no podía escapar esta vez, así que entró y se puso frente a su primo. Lo miró a los ojos con timidez, no quería oír lo que éste le dijera.

–Sé que esto la puede preocupar, por eso quiero pedirle que deje de pensar en lo que pasó ayer. Me haré cargo de eso.

–H-Hai…

–Y voy en serio con Tenten. Mañana hablaré con ese tal Lee y aclararé las cosas.

La Hyuga se quedó sin palabras. No sabía si estar triste por Lee-san o estar feliz porque por primera vez en su vida había visto a Neji tan serio al hablar de una chica. Asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación, dejando a un agotado Neji sentado en aquel sillón. La chica de cabellos azulinos subió con desgana las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, caminó lentamente hacia su cuarto (que ahora tenía puerta) y se tendió sobre su cama, mirando el techo. "Sólo observaré, no me entrometeré en sus problemas, es lo mejor ¿ne?" pensaba, mientras se miraba las uñas de las manos.

Al otro día, su mente estaba clara, pudo funcionar como normalmente lo hacía y estuvo despreocupada de lo que pudiera o no hacer. El problema fue que al salir del instituto, se encontró con su primo apoyado en la entrada del colegio. Pero no la esperaba a ella, no, esperaba a que apareciera el "famoso" Rock Lee, que venía detrás de ella (estaban saliendo de la práctica de baloncesto).

Hinata se quedó estática. Estaba a mitad del camino entre el gimnasio y la entrada (o desde ese punto de vista, la salida) del instituto.

–Hinata, ¿por qué te detienes? ¡Siempre me haces la misma! Te espero por harto tiempo y tú… ¡Eh! ¿Que no es ese tu primo? –Kiba se sobresaltó al ver a Hyuga Neji parado a unos metros de él. Y recordó la escena del otro día, sonrojándose.

–Vi-vino a hablar con Lee-san… ¡No quiero ver! –Se ocultó detrás del Inuzuka.

Lee observó al chico en la entrada. Era tan parecido a Hinata-chan, ¿sería algún pariente? No le dio mayor importancia que eso, pero cuando vio que éste reaccionó al acercarse a él, se asustó. Tal vez le iba a preguntar si conocía a Hinata-chan, sí, eso debía ser.

– ¿Rock Lee?

–H-¡hai! ¿Eres pariente de Hinata-chan?

–Hmpt. ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento? Es algo importante.

–Eh… Claro, si quieres podemos…

–No –Le interrumpió –Prefiero decirlo aquí y ahora. –Tomó aire –Estoy enamorado de _tu chica._ –Lo miró desafiante, esperando ver una mala reacción y preparado para pelear hasta no poder pararse de dolor.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –Rió forzosamente –No sé a qué te refieres con eso.

–Es tan simple como eso. Amo a Tenten, y ella también me ama. Sólo quería decirte e –Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara, que no logró ver por estar evitando la mirada del que tenía al frente.

El orgullo Hyuga había sido tocado, eso era un problema. Neji se enfureció, apretó los puños y le ensartó uno en el estómago. Así la pelea se armó en frente del instituto. Los curiosos aparecieron y formaron un círculo alrededor del enfrentamiento. Tenten venía saliendo del edificio cuando se encontró con el alboroto y los gritos de unos chicos del club de baloncesto gritando "_¡Lee-sempai, Fight-o, Fight-o!"_.

– ¿Ya terminó? –Preguntaba Hinata tapándose los ojos, aún detrás de Kiba.

–Nopes, siguen haciéndose mierda a golpes.

–Uh… ¡Qué hago! Esto no es bueno…

– ¿Quieres que los detenga? –El Inuzuka se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la mejilla tímidamente. –Si siguen así, puede que tengamos que ir a visitarlos al hospital.

En eso, Lee salió volando por los aires y cayó justo sobre unos chicos que miraban. Se levantó y fue corriendo donde Neji, que tenía un ojo hinchado y el labio inferior sangrando, y con una patada lo derribó y cayó sobre él. Le dio algunos golpes en el rostro, pero Neji tomó al chico que estaba sobre él del pecho (de la camisa) y lo levantó para darlo vuelta y quedar ahora al revés, Neji sobre Lee. Hinata ahogó un grito al escuchar los ruidosos golpes y se aferró al brazo de su amigo.

– ¡NEJI, DETENTE! –El grito dejó a todos estáticos. El Hyuga miró hacia el lado, manteniendo la mano derecha en el aire y la izquierda aún agarrando la camisa de Rock Lee. –Es… Es suficiente. ¡Paren los dos de una vez! Esto es un instituto, no pueden pelearse así aquí, ¿y si un profesor los ve?

Neji se levantó, dándole el espacio para que Lee también lo hiciera. Cuando éste estuvo al fin de pie, se lanzó sobre Neji y volvieron de nuevo al suelo. Esta vez, Lee tenía las dos manos alrededor del cuello del chico de ojos blancos.

– ¡Me da igual si alguien me ve! No- No puedo dejarlo ir tan fácilmente… ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA! Por favor… dime que no es cierto que amas a este idiota… -El chico de cejas gruesas dejó de ahorcar al chico bajo él (N/A: eso suena raro =$) y agachó la cabeza.

–Lo siento… Lee… Yo…

–Entiendo, no es necesario que sigas.

Hinata dejó de taparse los ojos. Pero lo único que logró ver fue la espalda de un hombre con el corazón roto alejarse, tratando de disimular el dolor.

* * *

–Kiba-kun… Estoy preocupada. Hace dos días que Lee-san no viene al instituto –Caminaban, como siempre, los dos chicos hacia sus casa. Hinata caminaba sujetando su bolso con las dos manos, mientras Kiba caminaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, sujetando el bolso con la derecha.

–Nah… De seguro está bien. Tal vez solo no quiere que esa chica de tomates lo vea por un tiempo, o los demás… Fue una gran humillación, es normal que falte.

–No me refiero a eso… –Suspiró –Lo que sucede es que no hay nadie que pare a Naruto-kun… Quiere tomar el control del equipo, y como Uchiha-san trata de detenerlo, se arman peleas. –Levantó la cabeza en dirección al cielo –No creo que aguante mucho tratando de mantener la paz…

–Por qué no vamos a verle, tal vez le haga bien una visita…

–Pero no tengo idea donde vive…

– ¿Y llamarlo? Supongo que tendrás su número… como mínimo.

–Tampoco…

Llegaron al portón de la casa de los Hyuga. Una breve despedida, y Kiba se dirigió a su casa. Hinata entró a la de ella, y se encontró con su primo vendado. Éste se le acercó y le susurró al oído: _"Tenga cuidado, Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama ha vuelto a casa"_. Tarde o temprano ese día llegaría, pero la chica esperaba que fuera un poco más tarde. Se había inscrito en Konoha Gakuen sin el consentimiento de su padre, lo más probable es que Hiashi no estuviera muy contento al descubrirlo.

Se alejó lentamente de su primo, con algo de miedo se acercó a las escaleras, pero al voltear el rostro hacia la puerta que estaba abierta a su derecha, vio a su padre sentado en un escritorio tomando una taza de café. Para la mala suerte de Hinata, Hiashi se dio cuenta de su presencia, dejó la tacita en el plato y con voz grave la llamó.

–Tenemos algo serio que hablar, Hinata. –Sus ojos eran tan blancos como los de la chica, pero su mirada era diez veces más severa que la de ella.

Con miedo, Hyuga Hinata se acercó a su padre y se paró frente su escritorio. El hombre le dio una señal para que se sentara, y ésta obedeció de inmediato.

–No tengo mucho tiempo, así que más te vale dar tus escusas rápido, y que sean creíbles. ¿Por qué te cambiaste a ese sucio instituto? –Su tono de voz se volvió más áspero que antes, se lograba notar un grado de enfado en él.

–Atachi… etto… Me sentía incómoda allí, Ottou-sama, yo no pertenezco a esa gente…

–No me interesa cómo te sientas, es una obligación tuya el estudiar allí –La miró a los ojos –Mañana mismo vuelves al Eitoku.

Su voz fue secante, mostraba que no estaba dispuesto a discutir sobre el tema, menos en llegar a un acuerdo. Hinata sintió cómo un nudo bajó por su garganta al tratar de tragar, y cómo sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "_No, no vale la pena llorar frente a alguien como él…"_ Se repetía mentalmente mientras apretaba los puños con rabia. No dijo nada, sólo se paró, salió del estudio y se dirigió decidida a su cuarto.

Ya no aguantaba más su vida, su familia, esa casa que era tan grande y fría. Se encerró en la inmensa habitación, al encontrarse al fin en ella, estalló en llanto y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se apoyó en la puerta, y lentamente se deslizó hasta terminar sentada en el suelo. Lloraba en silencio, se mordía el labio de vez en cuando para evitar hacer algún ruido que la delatara. En cierta forma esperaba en que su primo aparecería por allí para saber qué había pasado, pero no quería que la consolaran.

Pronto, la pena fue reemplazada por rabia, impotencia. Se secó los ojos y se puso de pie. Pateó todo lo que se le ponía en el camino, rompió algunas figuras de porcelana y rasgó las largas cortinas que cubrían la gran ventana. Cuando se tranquilizó, tomó su celular y llamó al único amigo que trataría de ayudarla. Marcó el número, y esperó a que respondieran.

–_Residencia Inuzuka… _–Contestó al otro lado de la línea, una voz femenina.

–Bu-Buenas tardes… ¿Se encontrará Kiba-kun? Ne-necesito hablar algo con él. –Estaba algo nerviosa, no solía llamar por teléfono, y no quería que se le notara en el tono de voz que había estado llorando.

–_Sí, por favor espera un momento. ¡KIBA! TIENES UNA LLAMADA _– Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel grito por el teléfono, le costó un momento volver a "escuchar con normalidad"

– _¿Mochi mochi?_

–K-Kiba-kun…

– _¡Hinata! Que sorpresa, no creí que fueras tú quien llamaba._

–Si-siento molestar…

–_Hinata… ¿Sucede algo?_ –Al otro lado de la línea, Kiba comenzaba a preocuparse.

–Tuve… u-una pelea c-con Ottou-sama… quiere que m-me vuelva a mi a-antiguo instituto. Pero yo… –se le quebró la voz – yo no quiero irme.

– _¿Dónde estás ahora?_

–En mi cuarto…

–_Espérame, voy para allá._

Colgó el teléfono. Hinata cerró su teléfono y lo soltó sobre la cama. Se sentó en ella entre inquieta y tranquila. Ella no quería que su amigo se tomara la molestia de ir a su casa. Un momento ¿Cómo se supone que Kiba entraría a su casa? Con Hiashi allí, no podría ni poner un pie cerca de la reja. Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a asustarse.

Mientras ella se imaginaba a Kiba siendo asesinado por su padre, éste se escabullía con agilidad por arriba de la cerca. Luego, pasó por entre algunos arbustos y comenzó a calcular por dónde estaría la habitación de Hinata. Dibujó en su mente el camino que había recorrido con ella al visitar la mansión, y cuando comenzó a ubicarse, sintió la fragancia de la chica. El único inconveniente era subir al balcón de la habitación de un segundo piso. Miró alrededor, por si encontraba alguna escalera abandonada. Pero se dio cuenta que eso sólo sucede en caricaturas, así que decidió buscar otro método de subir. Y allí se dio cuenta que había una canaleta que pasaba a unos cuarenta centímetros del balcón. Lo malo, era que ésta no se veía muy firme para aguantar los ** (censura) kilos del chico. Y era muy lisa, podría resbalarse… Y en eso, un pedazo de cortina vuela desde la ventana de Hinata y cae a los pies de Kiba. ¡Bendita sea su suerte!

Tomo el pedazo de tela, que era lo suficientemente largo como para pasarlo por detrás de la canaleta y que le ayudara a escalar. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, saltó al balcón y se incorporó en él, mientras la canaleta se desprendía de la pared y caía ruidosamente.

Hinata se sobresaltó con el golpe. Se levantó rápidamente y salió a ver qué sucedía, pero se olvido por completo al encontrarse a Kiba parado frente a ella, con cara de "la cagué…" fingiendo una sonrisa, que más parecía una contorción de dolor. La chica no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a él y lo tomó de la muñeca izquierda, con sus dos manos, jalándolo hacia el interior. Lo obligó a sentarse a su lado, en la cama, y luego lo soltó.

Kiba la miró preocupado, por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus ojos vidriosos, se notaba que, o había llorado, o estaba a punto de hacerlo. No pudo evitar llevar una mano a la cabeza de la chica, y dar unas caricias a ese cabello tan suave.

–Kiba-kun… Quiero irme de la casa.

–Claro, lo que di- ¡¿Qué?! –Dejó de acariciarla y la miró con susto.

–No aguanto más estando en esta casa… S-Sé que mi padre me odia… Si yo me voy, nadie se dará cuenta…

– ¿Dónde piensas ir?

–No lo sé… pensaba en que tal vez Kiba-kun pudiera acogerme por unos días en su casa…

–Hinata…

– ¡Onegai! Sólo por unos días…

–No sé… Puede que mi madre no esté de acuerdo con esto… – ¡Escusas! Sabía que su madre estaría feliz de tener a una invitada, en especial por motivos como ése, pero la idea de tenerla tan cerca suyo lo ponía demasiado inquieto.

–Please… – Hinata puso su cara más tierna y triste.

Ya está, Kiba no resistió. Agachó la cabeza y susurró un "está bien".

* * *

Cuak! xD

Gaahina Lovers : Tendrá **GaaHina, **eso es un hecho... pero la pelea aún continua xD

Jemima-Phantom-Opera: Entiendido!! ^^ **GaaHina** Y... de hecho, nadie pescó la "comida de Hinata" xD

Angelique-Neige: D= nooo no queria q pensaras que lo había abandonado... Espero nunca abandonar alguno de mis fics!! *^* por eso no escribo otras cosas paralelas... xq si no pierdo el entusiasmo xD Y... esa era la palabra q buscaba!!! Omake... algun dia lo cambiare xD esq se me habia olvidao esa palabra... ese dia andaba bloqeada xD **SasuHina**

Luna-Yang1994: jeje aqi ta la conti q qerias... creo xD

akasuna no yuki: juju arigatou ^^ aunq este capi no creo q sea mejorado a los anteriores... pero el prox sera muuuxo mejor! espero u_u creo q debo de dejar de prometer cosas q no siempre pueda cumplir xD **GaaHina**

Hyugiita: no tiene qe ser SasuHina o no, tiene q ser Sasuhina? =/ me confundi... asi q no agregare voto para este review... u_u gomen

gaahina-4e : =D es pronto? espero q si ^^ **GaaHina**

adrifernan19 : **SasuHina!** Gracias ^^

ShadowSunny : Gracias por las buenas vibras ^^ este capi tiene mucho kiba =3

Andy : xDD si... estos alcoholicos... xD Me inspiré en mis qeridos compañeros de clas =3 que cuando hay "carrete" solo toman... y yo, como no tomo, me aburro ahi xD y Sasuke tomó harto, pero aun tenia conciencia xD** GaaHina**

**Votos**

**SasuHina: 18**

**GaaHina: 21**

**KibaHina: 4**

**ItaHina: 1**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews!!! Akechi Teiko se los agradece de todo corazon ^///^**


	8. El comienzo de sus problemas

Unnyu! si no fuera porq no tenia los medios para subir este capi, lo habria hecho hace 2 dias atras mas o menos... estoi tratando de ser mas rapida ^^

fui muy felizzz con sus reviews, espero seguir leyendolos T^T son maravillosos toodos uds!!! *o*

* * *

_**Perdidos en Ojos Blancos**_

_El comienzo de sus problemas_

–Kiba-kun, ¡Ohayo! –Hinata bajó las escaleras ya vestida con su uniforme, y saludó a su amigo que dormía en el sofá.

–N… –El Inuzuka se incorporó, con los ojos más pequeños que nunca y un surco de saliva marcado desde el labio hasta el final del mentón. Llevaba tres días durmiendo en el pequeño e incómodo sofá de dos cuerpos con respaldo de madera. Estaba pasándola horrible, lo único que quería era que la chica encontrara un nuevo lugar donde dormir y que le devolviera su celestial cama.

Estaba cabreado con su madre. ¿Qué le costaba armar un futón en la habitación de Hana? Claro, la belleza y delicadeza de la chica de cabellos azulinos había cautivado el corazón de la reina de la _casa._ _"¡Cómo se te ocurre eso, niño tonto! Alguien como Hinata-chan no puede dormir en un simple futón." "Entonces, ¿Dónde dormirá?" "¿Pues, dónde más? ¡En tu cama!" "¡¿NANI?!" "Y tú dormirás en el sofá" "Ah… ¡Qué! Y por qué tengo que dormir allí, ¿no puedo dormir en un futón?" "¿Y dónde lo armamos? Estás muy viejo para dormir en la habitación de Hana o en la mía, y eres muy alto, no cabes en cualquier lado"._ Y así, Kiba terminó durmiendo en el sofá. A pesar de que discutió lo más que pudo por dormir en un lugar donde por lo menos las piernas no le quedaran colgando, su madre no cambiaba su decisión.

Lo único que agradecía de la presencia de su amiga en la casa, era que por primera vez en años, Tsume había preparado el desayuno todos los días y habían comido todos juntos en una misma mesa. Además, las idas y venidas del colegio habían sido más entretenidas que nunca.

Ambos se despidieron de Tsume y Hana al salir del departamento, y caminaron juntos hasta el colegio. Una vez allí, Hinata fue al baño, y Kiba se fue al salón. Cuando entró, se acomodó unas cuantas vértebras, se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en su mesa.

–Te ves cansado. –Dijo _alguien_ detrás del Inuzuka.

–Ni que lo digas…

–Se ve que eres muy unido a Hyuga.

– ¿En serio? –Seguía apoyado en la mesa, con los ojos cerrados, sin prestarle demasiada atención al chico con quien hablaba.

–Te gusta, ¿no?

–Sí… ¡¿EH?! –Dio un salto en el asiento. – ¡Q-Qué cosas dices, Shino!

–Lo que pienso. Creo que deberías decirle. –Y así como llego, el Aburame se marchó, dejando a un sonrojado y confundido Kiba mirando el lugar donde antes había estado.

Unos minutos después, Hinata hizo su aparición en el salón. Se percató en el estado de ausencia de su amigo, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Además, al poco rato apareció el profesor de química, Kisame-sensei. Durante toda la clase, Inuzuka Kiba estuvo durmiendo.

El profesor no le dijo nada. Sólo lo observo, les dijo a las personas cerca de él que no lo despertaran, y cuando tocaron el timbre, lo despertó.

–Te espero después de clases. Tendrás mucho trabajo por hacer, es tu castigo por dormir.

* * *

–Gomen ne, Hinata… No podré irme contigo hoy. –Dijo Inuzuka, al salir de la última clase del día.

–No te preocupes, Kiba-kun, te esperaré.

–No, mejor no. Ni yo sé cuánto me demoraré. Y alguien tiene que avisarle a mi madre que no llegaré a tiempo para la cena. ¡Gomenasay! –Hizo una exagerada reverencia –Pero tendrás que irte sola…

–Etto… no te preocupes, Kiba-kun. Pero levántate… es vergonzoso. –Trató de que se parara derecho, sonrojada por las miradas de algunas personas que pasaban por allí.

Luego de que, por fin, Kiba se enderezara, se despidió de su amiga y dirigió lentamente a la sala de profesores. Hinata, en cambio, se dirigió a la salida. Como casi siempre, iba distraída, en especial, caminando justo detrás del rubio. Pero al llegar una limusina negra frente al instituto, su atención cambio de destino.

Un hombre de unos 30 años salió del asiento del copiloto, se acercó a la parte de atrás y abrió la puerta. De allí, salió Hyuga Hiashi con el rostro más severo que en toda su vida Hinata había visto. Lentamente, el padre se acercó a su congelada hija, ante la mirada de cientos de alumnos vestidos del uniforme verde. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su hija, Hiashi la agarró con fuerza del pelo, obligándola a inclinarse hacia adelante con la cabeza de lado. La acercó a su rostro y luego le susurró en el oído: "_ni se te ocurra hacer un escándalo"_. Pero Hinata se mantuvo firme. _"Aquí, el único que está haciendo un escándalo eres tú"_ le dijo, olvidando usar un lenguaje adecuado para su padre.

Hiashi enfureció. Jaló del largo cabello azulino de la joven hacia la gran limusina. Pero ella ya no aguantaba más el comportamiento de su padre.

– ¡No me iré contigo en esa sucia limusina! –Le gritó, mientras se deshacía de las manos de aquel hombre de 43 años.

Si antes estaba furioso, ahora Hiashi estaba colérico. Levantó su mano derecha, dispuesto a pegarle una cachetada a su hija. Pero una mano, desde atrás, evito que lo lograra hacer.

–No es bueno pegarle a las mujeres. –Su grave voz llamó la atención de todos. Él no solía entrometerse en asuntos de otros, pero algo le dijo que tenía que ayudarla, sus impulsos eran más fuertes.

–Gaara-san…

El pelirrojo soltó la muñeca de Hyuga Hiashi, permitiéndole darse vuelta y mirarlo a la cara. Aquellos ojos perlados que en Hinata se veían tiernos y angelicales, en él se veían fríos y amargos. Pero eso le daba igual a Sabaku no Gaara. Desde pequeño estuvo acostumbrado a los abusos de su padre, por lo que una cara enojada no era nada para él. Y por eso mismo, ya sabía cómo comportarse ante situaciones como esas.

–No te metas, chulito, esto no es asunto tuyo. –Se volteó otra vez, y agarró con fuerza el hombro de Hinata y la arrastró una vez más al vehículo.

– ¡Dije que no quería irme contigo! ¡Déjame de una vez! ¡¿Por qué no te preocupas mejor de Hanabi?! –Se soltó de nuevo de él, y esta vez lo miró a los ojos tratando de demostrar su rabia. –Siempre la cuidaste más, le prestaste atención… ¡Siempre fue ella la que recibió tu cariño y admiración! ¡Ándate a verla, ándate y vigílala a ella! Nunca más te tendré miedo, tú no eres nad- Esta vez la mano de Hiashi sí llegó a su destino.

–No… No se te ocurra hablarme así –La ira lo hacía temblar.

–Ahora hago lo que quiero. No me importa ni tu sucio dinero ni tu apellido. Sé que nunca me quisiste, así que no te importará que desaparezca de tu vida. –Pasó lentamente por el lado de su padre, sin mirarlo a la cara, y cuando estuvo a unos quince pasos de él, se detuvo y se llevó la mano izquierda a su mejilla. Luego salió corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo.

Pero un presentimiento la hizo no seguir. Sintió miedo, miedo de que su padre la siguiera y les hiciera algo a los Inuzuka por estar ayudándola. Cambió su rumbo.

Llegó a un pequeño parque. Unos columpios la llamaron a sentarse y balancearse un poco. Y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Demasiadas emociones; nunca creyó que lograría enfrentarse a aquel hombre que siempre la había intimidado.

Se sintió tan libre, pudo llorar todo lo que quiso sintiendo como el peso de su interior iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Vio de reojo cómo el columpio del lado se movía. Volteó el rostro. El chico sentado a su lado no dijo nada, ni la miró. Sólo se sentó y juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Hinata se secó los ojos con los puños. Se levantó y decidió irse, pero al darse cuenta de quién era el que estaba a su lado, se quedó quieta.

– ¿Hay algo en lo pueda ayudarte? No me gusta verte triste. –Uchiha Itachi levantó la vista hacia la chica. –Te ves mucho más linda alegre. –Se levantó y se acercó a ella, para acariciarle la mejilla. –Aunque también estás muy mona así. ¿Te duele?

– ¿Eh? Ah… mi mejilla. Sí, un poco, pero no es nada… Arigatou. –Parpadeó lentamente.

–Me sorprendí al verte pelear con ese señor. Lo siento, llegué muy tarde como para hacer algo. Pero creí que tal vez necesitarías estar con alguien. –Dejó su mejilla y comenzó a arreglarle el cabello.

–A-Arigatou… –Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas –por preocuparte… por mí…

La vio tan indefensa, tan frágil, que no pudo evitar tratar de protegerla. Itachi la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo. Hundió su rostro en su cabello. Olía tan bien…

Hinata quedó impresionada, no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero se sentía tan bien allí. Cerró los ojos para apreciar más la presencia del Uchiha. Pero pronto sintió que se apartaba de ella. Abrió los ojos, y vio que Itachi la observaba, sonrojado. Él puso su mano derecha en su mentón, para atraerla a su rostro. Hinata comenzó a incomodarse, pero no hizo nada para evitar que la besaran.

Fue tierno, su primer beso fue tierno, cálido y cariñoso.

El problema no fue el beso en sí, sino quién se lo dio y lo que significaba éste. Cuando lo asimiló, se separó de él a pesar de que su cuerpo no lo quería.

–Itachi-san, no creo que esto esté bien…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

–Yo… –Pensó en Naruto, pero no se sentía tan segura como antes como para afirmarlo. –no sé…

–Si es así, no tienes que preocuparte. –Apoyó su frente en la de la chica. Le encantaba verla nerviosa. –Estoy seguro que lograré que te fijes en mí.

–Cre-creo que es mejor q-que me vaya… Arigatou…

–Si quieres te puedo besar de nuevo.

–N-n-no me re-refería a e-eso. –Las palabras del mayor de los Uchiha la hizo sonrojarse.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, así que Hinata se apresuró lo más que pudo para llegar a casa de los Inuzuka. Cuando arribó, se encontró con toda la familia reunida. Le costó saber cuál estaba más asustado, si Kiba o Tsume. Los dos fueron corriendo hacia ella y la abrazaron. _"¡Nos tenías preocupados!" _dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pronto el interrogatorio comenzó. Madre e hijo disparaban un montón de preguntas, Hinata las respondía algo nerviosa, contando lo que sucedió; sólo diciendo la verdad hasta llegar al parque. Hana la miraba curiosa, sabía que ocultaba algo.

* * *

Al ir a clases al otro día, todos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Era inevitable, más de la mitad del colegio había presenciado la pelea. Y el resto había sido informado por algún amigo. Hinata se percató que Kiba se sentía incómodo por la mirada de los demás, así que en los recesos la chica decidió escaparse a las escaleras de emergencia.

En la hora de almuerzo también fue allí, y se sirvió el bento que Tsume le preparó escuchando música. Terminó temprano, le quedo tiempo para distraerse. Escuchó el comienzo de la canción "_Taking Over Me_" de Evanescence (N/A: es la canción que estoy escuchando… y como me encanta, la nombré. Y me gustó imaginarme a Hinata cantando esta hermosa canción… *^*), y se dejó llevar por la letra. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a cantar. Sabía que nadie la escucharía, por lo que no sintió vergüenza. Con facilidad llegaba a los tonos tan altos de Amy Lee, aunque no con la misma esencia que la cantante.

El chico que pasaba por ahí no pudo evitar oírla. Quedó tan maravillado, que los libros que traía consigo cayeron estruendosamente, pero no lo suficiente como para sacar de su mundo a la chica de ojos blancos. Naruto decidió esconderse, para que Hinata no lo viera, y así poder seguir escuchando su hermosa voz.

Y una idea se le vino a su cabeza rubia. Se dirigió corriendo a su salón, para encontrarse con su amigo.

– ¡Sasuke no baka! –Esperó a que el moreno se volteara a verlo (estaba sentado sobre una mesa, como casi siempre) –Tengo la solución a tus problemas-dattebayo. ¿Recuerdas a la Hyuga? ¿La representante del equipo? Pues… ¡canta genial-ttebayo! Como el festival cultural se acerca, y tu banda quiere mostrar un gran número, ¿por qué no hablas con ella y haces que Gaara cante con compañía?

–Tengo que oírla antes de tomar una decisión. Además, ya tenemos una buena canción para interpretar, no necesitamos voces femeninas.

–Oh, ¡vamos! Si canta maravilloso… Dale una oportunidad-ttebayo… -Dijo mientras se le acercaba con cara de súplica.

–Está bien. Hoy hablaré con los chicos. Ellos decidirán si lo hacemos o no.

– ¡No te arrepentirás-dattebayo! –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ahora trataría de convencerla.

* * *

ahora... las respuestas =D

**Reviews**

Angelique-Neige : **SasuHina **si, Hiashi es un desgraciado en mi fic xD muerte a Hiashi!!! ò.ó xD gracias x tu review ^///^

Gaahina Lovers : **GaaHina?** xD lo siento, solo vale x un voto u_u pero aun asi muchas gracias x dejar tu review ^^

Cullens : **SasuHina **Si... lo se... es tan lindo Kiba!!! *o* lo amo xD

adrifernan19 : no estoi segura si ese "por cierto la pareja GaaHina tambien me mola" es un voto para GaaHina, asi q no lo cuento... veras, soi un poco lenta xD y no qiero cometer errores xD

akasuna-no-yuki : jajaja asi coo va la cosa, tu sueño de que el **GaaHina** gobierne se hara realidad xD gracias x el saludo de fiestas ^^ y ame lo q me dijiste... d q mi fic rulea *///*

Luna-Yang1994: gaxas x tu review ^^

Andreaeb182: **SasuHina **vendra pronto... ^^ Y te entiendo... bueno, yo soi aun muy xika pa la universidad u///u pero el cole me qita tiempo... e inspiracion xD

gaahina-4e: Una aparicion bastante corta... **GaaHina **yo creo q Lee se qeda feliz cntigo.. xD es tooodo tuyo xD pero ni se te ocurra qitarme Kiba!! xD naa, = lo comparto xD

Hyugiita: wiii thank you for your review ^^ me gusto muxo xD (hasta alli no+ llego el ingles xD)

Kendrix Princess: en realidad no me inspire en el ending, de hace muxo q qeria hacer un fic estilo instituto japones, de antes q empezara shippuden y de antes q escribiera decente xD habia tratado de hacer uno, pero era un asco, lo tenia por ahi guardado,y despues de unos meses lo lei y me dio depresion xD pero ahora q creo q me voi superando, empeze de nuevo. **KibaHina** ohhh gracias!!! tu voto es lo q he esperado por mucho tiempo xD totalmente KibaHina's fan ;D

LaAfrodita : gracias!!! crei q x estar ya con muchos capitulos, pocos se animarian a leerlo, y me alegra q tu comenzaras a leerlo... en serio, soi feliz *o* **SasuHina **gracias por tus elogios *///*

**Votos**

**SasuHina: 22**

**GaaHina: 24**

**KibaHina: 5**

**ItaHina: 1**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews!!! Akechi Teiko se los agradece de todo corazon ^///^**


	9. Inesperado

u_u debo disculparme sinceramente... me he demorado demasiado para mi gusto T.T y sería innecesario escusarme, asi q dejemoslo como mi irresponsabilidad xD. En la canción, la parte en negrita la cantan los dos... ya sabran a que me refiero ^^

estoi muy feliz por sus reviews!!! no imaginan cuanto he hablado de ellos ^^ espero que me los sigan dejando... coo siempre =3

_**

* * *

**_

_**Perdidos en Ojos Blancos**_

_Inesperado_

– ¿Hyuga?

– ¿N? Uchiha-san, ¿sucede algo?

–Después de las prácticas, ¿puedes acompañarme?

Sasuke se le acercó en medio de un descanso. Lee había vuelto, y estaba tan sobre estimulado que casi ni los dejaba respirar. Tomó una de las botellas de agua y se sentó al lado de la chica, la que le pasó una toalla antes de que se pusiera a beber. Naruto los vio hablar y se acercó a ellos tratando de que no se dieran cuenta.

–C-Claro… pero, ¿s-se podría saber p-por qué?

–Sorpresa.

El rubio supo el porqué, y se desilusionó un poco. Tenía hecha la idea de que él sería el que trataría de convencerla… ¡Ah! Pero aún podía. Si es que ella se rehusaba a cantar o a aceptar la propuesta de ellos, él llegaría y le diría algo para que le hiciera caso, y así sería el "salvador" de la banda.

–H-Hai… –Hinata decidió no insistir más.

Sonó el silbato, y los dos deportistas tuvieron que acercarse al centro de la cancha. Hinata se quedó viendo cómo corrían de un lado a otro, robándose la pelota entre sí. Salió un momento del gimnasio para avisarle a Kiba que no la esperara. Luego, se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar que antes.

Y se perdió en sus pensamientos, como solía sucederle. Recordó la mirada enojada de su padre, la acogedora de Itachi, las preocupadas de Tsume y Kiba y la curiosa de Hana. Recordó la ternura del abrazo de Itachi, y al ver a Naruto, recordó el porqué de su cambio de colegio. Estaba tan confundida, aún sentía esos nervios al ver al Uzumaki cerca, pero el sólo hecho de recordar aquel beso, la hacía sentirse única. ¿Por qué Sasuke le pidió que la acompañara? ¿Sabría algo de lo sucedido hace dos días? Su corazón se aceleró, se imagino a Sasuke esperándola en una sala de interrogatorio estilo CSI vestido de terno negro y con lentes.

Cuando Sasuke se le volvió a acercar, la chica se asustó. El moreno ignoró la reacción, le pidió que lo esperara y se fue a los camerinos a darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse el uniforme deportivo. Una vez aseado y listo, se fueron juntos a la sala de música, para sorpresa de la chica ojiblanca.

–Ya era hora que llegaras, chico lindo. –Dijo la rubia que estaba sentada sobre una mesa.

–Nos citas a una hora y llegas a otra… Eres problemático, casi me duermo. –Dijo un chico de coleta sentado a unos centímetros de la baterista.

–Más te vale que sea buena. –Dijo Sai, primo de Sasuke que iba en la clase 1-F, el otro guitarrista del grupo.

Sasuke estaba en la entrada, y detrás de él se encontraba aún oculta Hinata. El chico se hizo a un lado para que los demás la vieran. Shino y Gaara se sorprendieron de que fuera ella. Todos la miraron dudosos, se veía demasiado tímida como para ser capaz de pararse frente a una multitud.

–Etto… Uchiha-san… ¿Q-Qué hacemos a-aquí?

"_¿En qué estaba pensando ese idiota?" _Pensaron al ver lo cohibida que estaba la chica.

–Me dijeron por ahí, que tienes una buena voz, y quería comprobarlo. Hinata, ¿nos harías el favor de dedicarnos una parte de alguna canción? –Dijo Uchiha Sasuke sin inmutarse.

–Uh… no lo sé…

– ¡Vamos Hinata-chan! ¡Tú puedes-dattebayo! –Dijo Naruto, apareciéndose por la puerta, donde hace unos minutos habían estado ellos.

A Hinata casi le da un infarto al verlo.

–Elige una canción, la que más te guste, y canta la primera estrofa y el coro, es sólo para escuchar tu voz.

–E-Esta bien…

La chica tomó aire y comenzó a pronunciar las palabras de una de las canciones que le venían más a su timbre.

"_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory__"_

Con sólo empezar la canción, Hinata no esperaba impresionar a nadie. Pero el orgullo Hyuga circulaba por sus venas, y era imposible que algo en su interior no tratara de obligarla a lucirse.

"_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me"_

Se quedó en silencio, mostrando en su rostro una mezcla de satisfacción y vergüenza. Por una parte, esperaba los halagos de los chicos; por otra, no quería que le dijeran ni una palabra. Orgullo v/s Timidez.

–Wow… o cantas muy bien, o tienes muy buen equipo de playback que suena demasiado creíble. –Dijo el rubio, y luego soltó una risita.

Pero nadie se rió de su "_chiste_", así que hizo como si no hubiese dicho nada.

–Creo que debo admitirlo. Dobe, tenías razón. –Dijo Sasuke, cruzado de brazos y asintiendo de forma exagerada.

–Deberíamos probar como suena con Gaara –Shikamaru no mostraba ni una pizca de asombro, pero aún así se le notaba algo de entusiasmo en su voz.

–Canta bien, pero me pregunto si podrá cantar con algo más… de carácter. Su voz es muy suave, es casi delicada. –El primo de los Uchihas era el más inexpresivo.

Se acercó a Hinata y le sonrió de forma fría y desafiante. Hinata aceptó el reto, contenta de sus capacidades.

– ¿Con qué canción me retan? –Posó su mirada en cada uno de los allí presentes, y sólo logró encontrar una respuesta en el rostro del colorín.

–Freak on a Leash. Korn feat Amy Lee. ¿La conoces?

–Yeah. Entonces… ¿comenzamos?

–Claro, entre antes, mejor. –Dijo Temari, animándolos.

Gaara la miró a los ojos, se aclaró la garganta e inspiró algo de aire. Luego se acercó a su posible compañera de canto y comenzó a pronunciar melódicamente las palabras que sabía de memoria.

–"_Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Everytime I start to believe,  
something's raped and taken from me... from me.  
Life's got to always be messing with me."_

–"_you wanna see the light"_

–"Cant they chill and let me be free?"

–"_So do I"_

–"_Can I take away all this pain?"_

–"_You wanna see the light"_

–"_I try to every night, all in vain... __**in vain.  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.**_"

No fue necesaria ninguna prueba más para que se dieran cuenta de que no sólo sus voces se acoplaban bien, si no que juntos se veían bastante… llamativos. Sus ojos claros combinaban, sus cabellos contrastaban, sus gestos eran discretos y elegantes, y sus estilos eran parecidos.

–Entonces… Bienvenida al grupo. –Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo el Aburame.

– ¿Eh? ¡¿NANI?! –Gritó alarmada.

Naruto soltó una risita y se acercó a ella. Hizo una reverencia exagerada.

–Gomenasay, Hinata –Levantó la mirada. –No pude evitar oírte cantar ayer, en las escaleras, y tuve que contarlo. ¡Alguien con tu voz no puede andar desperdiciándola así como así-dattebayo! –agregó con excesivo entusiasmo.

–D-Demo… Yo n-no quiero estar en… en una _banda_.

–Entonces préstanos tu voz para el festival cultural. Si te queda gustando la idea de estar frente a un escenario, puedes reconsiderar nuestra propuesta. –Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda, tratando en cierta forma de intimidarla.

–Vamos, no es la gran cosa… –insistió Shikamaru con desgana.

Pero Gaara no decía nada. La miraba con indiferencia, y eso no la ayudaba a tomar una decisión. Si iba a cantar con alguien, aquella persona debería estar de acuerdo y mostrar algo de interés. Pero como a ella le gustó cantar con él, decidió aceptar. Tampoco quería hacerse de rogar, le cargaba la gente que lo hacía mucho.

El más contento allí era Naruto, a pesar de no ser del grupo. Pero se sentía muy feliz de haber sido de ayuda.

Luego de unos minutos, después de planear algunas juntas para ensayos, los chicos dejaron libre a Hinata, quien salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, para no causarle más sustos a la señora Inuzuka.

Pero algo le impidió seguir. Al doblar hacia la derecha, saliendo de la sala, chocó con un hombre, y sin poder mantener el equilibrio terminó sentada en el suelo. Itachi le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella aceptó algo avergonzada. El chico la miró por un momento y luego, en silencio la cogió de la muñeca y la obligó a seguirlo a algún lugar.

Sasuke se había percatado de lo que había pasado, y su curiosidad le mataba. Les siguió sigilosamente.

Hinata preguntó varias veces a dónde la llevaba y éste sólo le respondía "no muy lejos". Llegaron a la salida del colegio, pero antes de poner un pie fuera del recinto, Itachi se arrepintió y dobló a la izquierda, dirigiéndose al pequeño bosque que tenían al lado.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de ser descubierto, pero logró ocultarse detrás de un árbol del lado derecho justo antes de poder ser visto.

El mayor de los Uchiha paró de caminar, se volteó y le acarició el rostro. Ella estaba confundida, le gustaba la caricia, pero no estaba segura si le gustaba que fuera de Itachi. Puso sus manos en la de él, para evitar que siguiera.

Se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo, hasta que Itachi decidió tratar de besarla, pero ella corrió el rostro. Ahora era él el confundido, podría asegurar que la otra vez había aceptado sin problemas, _incluso podría decirse que le habría gustado._

– ¿Sucede algo, Hime? –preguntó, con evidente tono inseguro.

–C-Creo que esto no está b-bien…

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–C-Creo que e-en verdad me gusta a-alguien más –Trató de mentir Hinata.

– ¿Ah sí?

–Y no… no siento nada por Itachi-san…. No-no sería bueno e-engañarme a m-mí misma… No sentiré nada por ti.

La rabia, en vez de la pena, se apoderó del chico. La agarró de las muñecas y la empujó hacia un árbol, poniéndole las manos a cada lado de la cabeza. Se le acercó al oído, y Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza; tres quintos miedo, dos quintos reflejo.

–No creas que las cosas son tan simples –le susurró amenazante al oído –Tú eres de mi propiedad, es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

– ¿P-Por qué yo?

–Porque eres bella, y _fácil._

Sasuke se había acercado para ver mejor lo que pasaba, y llegó justo para ver aquella escena: Itachi susurrándole algo a Hinata al oído mientras la tenía prisionera y ella con los ojos cerrados soltando una lágrima.

–Qué haces, Aniki. –Preguntó, frío y cortante.

–Nada de tu incumbencia, Sasuke. –Se apartó de ella unos centímetros, pero no le quitó un ojo de encima.

–Te equivocas, has hecho llorar a _una amiga_, y eso me incumbe.

Hinata miró de reojo en la dirección en que venía la voz, no fue capaz de voltear el rostro. Le parecía extraño que Sasuke se refiriera a ella como "_una amiga_", si no solían hablar demasiado y siempre que lo hacían abundaba más el silencio que las palabras.

–Debo admitirlo, me sorprenden tus palabras –dijo con un leve tono de sarcasmo.

–Déjala, de seguro la están esperando.

– ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué harás?

–Obligarte. –Sonrió fríamente. Dio un paso al frente con las manos en los bolsillos.

– ¿Qué gracia tiene pelear? Es toda tuya.

Itachi, con recelo, soltó las muñecas de la chica y se fue. Hinata se sobó las muñecas, se volteó y miró con una especie de admiración a Sasuke. Pero antes de poder pronunciar un "Gracias", Sasuke se volteó y luego le dijo:

–No digas nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por nuestra nueva cantante.

Los ojos de la chica siguieron al menor de los Uchiha hasta que lo perdió de vista, y luego se dirigió al departamento de los Inuzuka.

Kiba se encontraba sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión. Cuando sintió a la chica llegar, éste la observó y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le daba la bienvenida.

–Kiba-kun, ¿hay alguien más en casa?

–No, aún no llegan.

– ¿P-Puedo hablar un momento contigo? –Se sentó en el sofá, lo más cerca de él posible.

–Claro, ¿sucede algo? –Se acomodó en el asiento.

–Quiero preguntarte algo… Etto… ¿Crees que soy… fácil?

– ¿Eh? Pero qué cosas dices… -Dijo entre confuso y molesto. – ¿Fácil? Es como si yo te preguntara si yo soy tímido… ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

–U-Una persona me lo dijo…

Kiba se alarmó al escuchar aquello. Notó que su amiga parecía ausente, como pensando en algo. Para calmarla, le tocó el hombro y le dijo, con un tono bastante tranquilizador, que aquello era una estupidez, que era imposible que ella fuera así. Un poco más tranquila, la chica le dedicó una sonrisa. Trató de cambiar de tema, y comenzó a contarle el por qué de su retraso.

Le habló del grupo, que le habían pedido que se uniera. Kiba, entre emocionado y celoso, la felicito, y también la regañó por no haberle mostrado nunca su forma de cantar. Así, los dos siguieron hablando, hasta que llegó Tsume y les preparó la cena.

* * *

Gaahina Lovers : etto... eso se verá en el último capitulo.... jejeje... pero no solo leo los votos, si qieren que algo mas suceda, me dicen... =P **GaaHina**

LaAfrodita :creo q por este capitulo no sera posible x'x pero quien sabe... (creo q yo deberia saber xD) tal vez Hinata encuentre la persona que necesita. Gracias ^^

gaahina-4e : ^///^ me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior... y queda claro tu voto, ya casi me lo se de memoria xDD **GaaHina**

TheseLittleEvilSoul : han pasado muchas cosas?? . si los votos siguen asi, de mas que es un **GaaHina**

akasuna-no-yuki: jajaja asi como vamos... **GaaHina** sera gobernante... pero yo qiero q gobierne KibaHina!! xDDD pero los votos rebelan la triste verdad... xD gracias, tus reviews me sientan muy bien =P

Angelique-Neige :jajaja creo q volvi a Itachi un bipolar =/ pero es para ayudar a Sasuke!!! para que entre mas en la competencia xD **SasuHina**

Dark Amy-chan : tan asi como obligación no es, pero si tu qieres votar, lo haces ^^ **SasuHina!!!**

adrifernan19: perdon... tratare de actualizarlo pronto la prox vez u_u

Mizuuu : **ItaHina x 2 y NaruHina... **lo siento, pero creo que esto quedo medio muerto con este capi...

Kendrix Princess : **KIBAHINAAA!!! **jejeje ttu voto me hizo más feliz de lo que puedas imaginar... ^^ airgatou gozaimasuuu

chararan :no... para nada me molesta poner KibaHina *¬* pero tu voto es para **ItaHina, **supongo que al decir "realidad" te referias a la realidad del fic y no la del anime/manga, porq sino tu voto seria otro xDD

Hime: jajaja aqui cantaron juntos ^^

sairiko : Creía que a estas alturas ya nadie leería lo que yevo... muchas gracias ^^!! **SasuHina**

Luna-Yang1994 : aqui ta la conti... bueno, yo creo q de eso ya te percataste xDD

Andy: Etto... es el review mas largo que me han dejado en mi historia en ... no se qué decirte... aparte de una grandísimo ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!! **GaaHina**

**Votos**

**SasuHina: 25**

**GaaHina: 29**

**KibaHina: 6**

**ItaHina: 4**

**NaruHina: 1 (=O)**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews!!! Akechi Teiko se los agradece de todo corazon ^///^**


	10. Un Cambio en la Rutina

Hello! Bueno, he sido una malvada! Me he demorado un siglo en actualizar, lo sé, y lo peor de todo es que ahora no tengo net! T^T así que ahora menos podré actualizar… y también comenzaron las clases. Ya no habrán más votaciones, porq ya han votado demasiado xD asi que no dejen más reviews con votos, pero eso no significa q no qiera sus reviews! Díganme q cosas qieren q pase, q un camión caiga sobre Sakura, q Shino se le declare a Kiba, cualquier cosa! Aunq no pondré todo, solo lo q encuentre más genial y q le convine a la historia. Ya, no doi más la lata y les dejo el capi =3

* * *

_**Perdidos en Ojos Blancos**_

_Un Cambio en la Rutina_

Lo miró preocupada. Afirmaba con la mano derecha la manija de la puerta mientras le dedicaba una expresión algo triste. Él sólo le sonrió con dificultad y con la mano le hizo una seña para que se fuera.

–Estoy bien, Hinata. No te preocupes, anda a clases. No quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa… Ve con cuidado. –Respiró con dificultad, pero trató de disimularlo para no dejar peor a su amiga.

Hinata, con algo de timidez, se alejó del lugar donde se encontraba y terminó de cerrar la puerta. Se sentía culpable del estado del chico, ya que tantos días durmiendo en el sofá con las piernas colgando le había hecho caer enfermo el fin de semana. Aunque ella le devolvió su cama y se fue a dormir con Hana, sentía que debía hacer algo por su amigo. Ahora sólo podía dejarlo dormir tranquilo.

Ya era miércoles, la temperatura de Kiba iba por los 38,9 grados y la tos, la flema y la congestión nasal, entre otros síntomas, lo obligaron a guardar cama. Miércoles…. Él esperaba poder estar relativamente sano para ese día, y así llevar a Hinata al karaoke y escucharla cantar (día de descuentos).

Lo que más le preocupaba era dejar sola a su amiga. Ya no hablaba con Tenten, por lo que supo que no se juntaría con ella en su ausencia; sus compañeros de clase eran unos idiotas y unos… sólo miraban sus "_dotes_" y le hablaban todos babosos. Comenzó a desesperarse mientras se hundía entre las sábanas. ¿Y si alguien trataba de tocarla? Ella es muy inocente, podría confiar en alguien y salir mal… Sólo una persona era capaz de protegerla: él mismo. O eso era lo que pensaba (y en cierta forma esperaba).

Kiba no sabía que en realidad no estaría sola.

Apenas Hinata ingresó al salón, los presentes se percataron que no estaba con su _compañero_. La chica, como siempre que la miraban demasiado, se puso nerviosa. Avanzó entre los asientos y se fue al suyo, a esperar a que llegara el profesor. Miraba la madera de su mesa, tratando de no encontrarse con ninguna mirada curiosa. La silla del pupitre delante ella estaba siendo levantada y girada "mirándola", lo que llamó su atención.

–Es extraño verte llegar sola, ¿le pasó algo a tu sombra, Hyuga? –Dijo sin inmutarse el colorín sentándose frente a ella.

–Hai. Se-se enfermó… –dijo por reflejo, sin darse cuenta que estaba afirmando lo que dijo el chico.

–Ya me parecía extraño que no estuviera contigo. Se nota que le encanta estar a tu lado.

Gaara estaba hablando más seguido con ella, tenían que llevarse bien para cantar mejor juntos, y por ahora se estaban llevando de maravilla.

– ¿Eso crees, Gaara-san?

–Y todo el instituto… A veces parece como si él fuera tu cachorro.

–Uh… Etto… –Tratando de cambiar de tema – Kiba-kun no se encontraba bien de hace días… Demo… no quería faltar. Anoche su fiebre empeoró, así que le dije que se quedara en ca–Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más –sa. Me llamó por teléfono…

–Ah… ¿También se telefonean? Cambio de idea: parece como si fueran novios. –Hinata se ahogó con saliva al escuchar eso. Trató de excusarse, pero Gaara soltó algo parecido a una risita y luego contestó: – Es broma, tranquila.

–Mo… No me asustes de esa forma.

–Mejor me vuelvo a mi asiento, pronto llegará sensei, y es mejor evitar regaños, ¿no?

Hinata se limitó a asentir y luego observó como el chico volvía a su asiento. Otra vez la gente miraba, pero ella tuvo la duda si sería porque Gaara se le acercó a hablar a _ella_ o si era por el simple hecho de que le hablara a alguien… y que _riera._

El día se pasaba horriblemente lento sin la compañía de Kiba, pero con la ayuda de Gaara, Hinata no pasó el día completamente sola. Aunque, claro, al poner un pie en el gimnasio, después de clases, el chico se fue y no hubo nadie que la esperara hasta que se desocupara.

Como siempre, la chica de ojos perlados se sentó en las bancas y observó a la manada de hombres sudados correr de un lado a otro tras el balón. Ahora no le parecía tan atractivo como en un principio. Todo seguía igual, sin romper la rutina, hasta que vio de reojo dos siluetas femeninas en la entrada del salón. Eso era fuera de lo común.

Nunca iban admiradoras de nadie a ver el entrenamiento. Hinata volteó el rostro para ver si identificaba a las chicas. Una era alta, de aproximadamente un metro sesenta y cinco (alta para el promedio de Japón), tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, era muy delgada y tenía una mirada algo seria. La otra era un poco más baja que ella, tenía cabello corto y de un extraño color chicle tutifruti, bastante _"flaca"_. Ambas buscaban a alguien, eso era un hecho. Se podía confirmar sólo con observarlas.

En eso, la rubia da un pequeño salto y luego, emocionada levanta un brazo en su totalidad, haciendo señas.

– ¡¡_SASUKE-KUUUUN_!! –gritó, haciendo que la pelota se callera de las manos de Naruto (que por primera vez en todo el año escolar lograba tocarla).

El Uchiha estaba dándole la espalda a la gran puerta, por lo que se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo al oír la chillona voz. Esperando lo peor, lentamente se dio vuelta, hasta ver que su mayor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad: Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura estaban allí para gritar y hacer porras con su nombre.

El rubio sólo miró a pelirosa asombrado. Movió los labios sin emitir sonido, sonrojado hasta las orejas y luego de asimilar que lo que veía no era uno de sus sueños, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y fue corriendo a su encuentro.

– ¡Sakura-chaaan! –Gritó – ¡Has venido a verme!

Antes de lograr siquiera tocarla, la chica ya le había ensartado un puñete en el rostro y lo había mandado a volar lejos de ella.

Al parecer, todos los compañeros de clases del rubio estaban acostumbrados a aquellas escenas, pero Hinata no. Se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida y asustada.

– ¡Aghh! ¡Maldición, Naruto! Ten algo de autocontrol… – Haruno se acomodó el uniforme y se desenredó con los dedos el cabello, con algo de enojo.

Naruto yacía en el suelo con las manos en la nariz sangrante. De inmediato, Hyuga se levantó de su lugar, tomó su bolso y se acercó al chico, sacó algo parecido a un botiquín de allí dentro y buscó la forma de detener la hemorragia. Como siempre, preparada ante algún accidente.

A veces, es difícil ponerse en el lugar del otro. Y en este caso, Hinata no podía entender la reacción de Naruto y la de la chica de cabello rosa.

Lee se acercó algo sonrojado hasta donde estaban las chicas, y, con más dificultad de la que debería, les pidió que se marcharan. Los demás siguieron entrenando, pero no dejaron que Naruto siguiera. Hinata le hizo compañía. Se sentaron juntos, mirando el entrenamiento.

–Arigatou, Hinata-chan.

–No-no te p-preocupes…

–Siento lo de recién… creo que soy bastante impulsivo-dattebayo.

–P-Pero no fue tu culpa –Bajo la mirada, algo apenada por decir eso.

–Hice enojar a Sakura-chan, como siempre –le ignoró.

–Al parecer tiene mal carácter.

– ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Es un demonio bipolar-ttebayo! –Soltó una risita y luego dio un suspiro –Me cuesta entender a las mujeres.

–Naruto-kun…

–Pero no sé, creo que contigo es distinto. ¿Sabes? Me encanta hablarte, eres de las pocas mujeres que escuchan-dattebayo.

–Uh… arigatou.

–Creo que es mejor que me vaya, los chicos ya se están yendo a los camarines ¡Nos vemos, Hinata-chan!

–Ha-¡Hai!

Observó cómo el rubio se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía con sus compañeros a los vestidores. Suspiró. Era cierto que ya no estaba tan embobada con Naruto como hace un tiempo, pero aún se sentía vulnerable a su lado, y ese vacío que se ubicaba bajo su estómago cada vez que lo veía no era nada agradable. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a hablar con él, comenzaba a querer tenerlo como amigo.

Hinata se levantó y comenzó a ordenar las cosas cercanas a ella. Lee se le acercó para despedirse, su ánimo no era el de antes, y lo único que quería era estar en casa y descansar su mente un momento. La Hyuga lo sabía, y se sentía culpable de que su primo y su amiga de la infancia fueran los causantes de que Rock Lee ya no fuera el chico enérgico de antes.

Le despidió y siguió recogiendo cosas del suelo. Botellas, papeles, envases de galletas, etc. ¡Vaya chicos más sucios! Y el trabajo seguía con guardar los balones. Tomó dos de los tantos que estaban en el suelo, los más lejanos al carro en el que los guardaban, y caminó hasta dejarlos dentro. Se agachó a sacar uno debajo de los asientos, pero estaba demasiado lejos para que lograra siquiera alcanzarlo con las puntas de los dedos. Apoyó el rostro en el suelo, tratando de llegar más lejos, pero no fue de gran ayuda. Hinata era una chica muy baja, por lo que sus brazos eran algo cortos.

–Necesitas ayuda –más una afirmación que una pregunta…

–No, gracias –la parte orgullosa de Hinata fue la que habló. Siguió intentando, pero le fue imposible. Sintió una risita molesta detrás de ella, pero la ignoró.

–Vamos, no seas así. Si sabes que necesitas ayuda –Dijo el chico tratando regularizar su respiración mientras hablaba. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le obligó a que le mirase.

Sonrojada, Hinata dejó que Sasuke tomara su lugar e intentara sacar la pelota. Ella sólo observó cómo él se agachaba y sin mucho esfuerzo sacaba de su escondite al esférico objeto malvado. Él se lo pasó y luego le regaló una sonrisa… ¿eh? ¿Una sonrisa?

–Ahora se supone que me dirás un "gracias" –le ayudó al ver que se quedaba callada.

–A-arigatou…

–A propósito, se me olvidaba. Hoy nos juntaremos los del grupo para hacer un pequeño ensayo. Tengo que irme a ver a los chicos, cuando puedas te vienes, ¿ok?

–D-demo… Kiba-kun está enfermo… y yo… quería ir a verle.

–Ah… claro –Hinata se preguntó si era ella o si en verdad Sasuke sonó decepcionado –Pero mañana no faltes, tenemos poco tiempo.

–Ha-Hai

Se quedó un momento pensando. Kiba permanecería en casa por bastante rato, no importaba a la hora que llegase a casa, él estaría allí, en cama; mientras que el ensayo sólo iba a durar un momento, y aún no sabía que canción iban a cantar… Terminó de recoger los balones y se dirigió a la sala de música. Cuando llegó, se encontró al grupo discutiendo.

– ¡Esta canción es la mejor!

–Pero es demasiado difícil de tocar… Ésta es más fácil.

–Y muy pobre, ¡vamos! La idea es que la canción demuestre lo buenos que somos.

–Entonces toquemos una de nuestras canciones.

– ¿Te refieres a las que nosotros escribimos? Aún nos falta mucho para arreglarlas y más como para que el instrumental sea más parecido a nuestro estilo… Tal vez para el próximo año.

–Pero el próximo año ya no estaré en el instituto. –Dijo sin ánimo Temari, haciendo que se produjera el silencio por unos segundos.

–Pero aún serás del grupo y puedes venir al festival aunque ya no estudies aquí.

–Etto… –Interrumpió la Hyuga– ¿Qué hacen? –Ya se había dado cuenta de que discutían sobre la canción, pero ella quiso hacer notar que ahora estaba presente.

Todos la miraron extrañados, y luego miraron a Sasuke, quien tenía una expresión más confusa aún.

–Eh, Sasuke, ¿que no dijiste que Hinata no venía? –Preguntó Shikamaru.

–Eso fue lo que me dijo…

–Es que… me la pensé mejor y decidí venir…

–Siéntate aquí. –Shino señaló un asiento a su lado.

Hinata obedeció callada. Luego el extraño chico serio le mostró una lista de canciones tachadas y con signos de interrogación. Leyó nombre por nombre hasta encontrar una cerca del final de la lista, sin aún ser analizada.

–Esta me gusta…

– ¿Cuál? –Preguntó Gaara.

–Broken, de Seether con Amy Lee… Es muy buena.

–Se nota que te gusta Amy Lee. –dijo algo divertido Gaara.

–Hai. –Se sonrojó.

–Pero el instrumental es algo complicado para esa canción.

–No es tan complicado, lo más difícil es el punteo, pero yo ya me lo sé –Dijo Sai sin mostrar mucho interés.

– ¿Y qué pasa con el teclado? –Preguntó Shikamaru

–Agh, tú sabes de esas cosas, ve que puedes hacer. –Le respondió Temari.

– ¿Y el violín? –Ahora fue Sasuke el que preguntó.

Se hizo un silencio de algunos segundos mientras Hinata se decidía a responder.

–Yo sé tocar violín.

–Y cómo vas a tocar mientras cantas. –Siguió Sasuke, sin asombrarse de lo que ella dijo.

–Uh… no había pensado en eso…

–Shikamaru, hace tú el sonido del violín con tu teclado. –Le ordenó Temari, algo enojada por la falta de ocurrencia de su grupo.

–Bah… qué problemático…

¡Paf! Temari le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza por su falta de disposición.

–Entonces… –Shino sacó un montón de hojas de su bolso y buscó hasta encontrar entre ellas la que tenía los acordes de la canción. – ¿Ensayamos?

Hinata se puso de pie prácticamente de un salto, y con una gran sonrisa en su ruborizado rostro, dijo: "¡Hai!". Se pusieron en sus lugares y comenzó la práctica.

El comportamiento de los cantantes era muy distinto al estar con música que al cantar a capela. Hinata se mostraba un poco coqueta, lo cual era algo bastante extraño y mantenía su semblante serio. Mientras que Gaara se mostraba interesante, más misterioso de lo normal, y también muy triste. Se miraban a los ojos, se acercaban el uno al otro, de vez en cuanto Hinata apartaba la miraba y se alejaba un poco, mientras que Gaara le seguía de cerca, esperando que el contacto visual volviera a empezar.

El único pequeño problema eran los errores de los demás integrantes del grupo. Cuando Sasuke se equivocaba en algún acorde, Shikamaru apretaba un "sol" en vez de un "fa" o cuando Shino perdía el ritmo, el ambiente se perdía y tenían que volver a empezar para que el espectáculo comenzara a tener un mejor aspecto.

Cuando la voz de Hinata comenzó a debilitarse, decidieron parar y seguir ensayando el día siguiente. Y al salir del edificio, se dieron cuenta que ya había oscurecido.

Shino se ofreció para acompañarla hasta su casa, pero Hinata hizo hasta lo imposible para que no fuera así, para que Shino no se diera cuenta de que ella ya no iba a _su casa, _si no que al departamento de la familia Inuzuka. Costó unos minutos, pero la chica pudo irse sola a casa.

Al llegar a la entrada, sintió dos voces femeninas hablando seriamente. Antes de abrir la puerta, se quedó escuchando a través de la madera buscando saber el tema de conversación.

–_Madre, hay que hablar con ella, ¡esto no puede seguir así!_

–_No, ya encontraremos la forma de_ _arreglarlo, no podemos hacerle esto… pobre._

–_Pero si seguimos así nos echarán. No podemos alimentar otra boca por mucho tiempo._

Estaban hablando de ella… Hinata no se había dado cuenta de los problemas económicos de la familia. Claro, en su casa siempre sobraba el dinero, pero esta era otra realidad. Y la señora Inuzuka había tratado de que ella no extrañara su hogar, haciendo comidas más elaboradas y comprando otros lujos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? No podía volver a su antiguo hogar, era casi un hecho que había sido desheredada, que su padre no quería saber de nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

Entonces una idea muy simple se le vino a la cabeza, en el momento en que puso la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y se decidió a entrar.

–Tenemos que conseguir más dinero de alguna forma… –Decía Tsume en el momento en que Hinata ingresó.

–No se preocupen… Etto… He decidió que voy a buscar un empleo. Yo pagaré mis gastos.

* * *

Siento no tener tiempo ahora! asi q solo dejare los votos respectivos u_u toi pexando internet ahora mismo xD

ShadowSunny: GaaHina

empty_soul: SasuHina

akasuna tsuki-yuu: GaaHina

TheseLittleEvilSoul: GaaHina

Kendrix Princess: KibaHina

sairiko: SasuHina

Illyasviel-Uchiha: SasuHina

haruchiha92: SasuHina

rizetsu :SasuHina

Andy: GaaHina

elizza malfoy : GaaHina

Ichi-Hana: KibaHina x4

adrifernan19: SasuHina

Diva-akatsuki: NaruHina

hazumi-uchiha: SasuHina

Angelique-Neige: SasuHina

Dark Amy-chan :SasuHina

Gatsby-chan : SasuHina

viicoviic : SasuHina

DarkC Vampire :GaaHina

"voto por Kiba&Hina" Dattebayo es la expresión que usa Naruto en japones en vez del "de veras"

Pocoya: NaruHina y KibaHina

**Votos**

**SasuHina: 36**

**GaaHina: 35**

**KibaHina: 15**

**ItaHina: 4**

**NaruHina: 3**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews!!! Akechi Teiko se los agradece de todo corazon ^///^**

**GANADOR: SASUHINA**


	11. Bajo las Luces del Escenario

Supongo que más de algun se imaginó que durante estos 4 meses (mas o menos) me habian raptado los extraterrestres, atropellado un camión de coca-cola, fugado de mi casa sin el notebook ni el internet mobil o cosas x el estilo, pero la verdad es que simplemente tenía un vació de inspiración horrible. Y para qué voy a estar con cuentos, lo que en verdad pasó es que me aburrí del anime, y ya no sabía como poder seguir escribiendo de algo que ya no me gusta como antes... Pero de algún modo logré seguir este capi, y traerselos! Bueno, a lo mejor me oxidé dentro de este tiempo sin poder escribir, así que no sé sinseramente como está, pero espero que les guste... me decidan perdonar a esta pobre cabra u.u

**La votación terminó. **En la parte donde pongo la letra de la canción completa, les aconsejo que pongan de fondo la canción, y no lean la letra los que puedan. Sólo la puse para que se guiaran. Lean las descripciones de sus acciones! eso es importante :D

* * *

_**Perdidos en Ojos Blancos**_

_Bajo las Luces del Escenario_

–No se preocupen… Etto… He decidió que voy a buscar un empleo. Yo pagaré mis gastos.

Las dos mujeres allí presentes se le quedaron mirando atónitas. Silencio. Hinata les devolvió la mirada con la mayor determinación que pudo demostrar, pero ellas no dieron respuesta alguna. Pasaban los segundos, y lo único que hacían era posar sus ojos las unas a las otras, buscando algo que decir, hasta que Tsume se levantó lentamente de su asiento.

–Hina-chan… no es necesario que hagas eso.

–Sí, lo es. No puedo seguir así… Ustedes han hecho tanto por mí… Mañana veré algún trabajo.

Y para evitar escuchar algún intento de persuasión en ella, la chica se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo y se encerró allí, sin prestarle atención al enfermo medio inconsciente escondido bajo las tapas. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se acordó de él, ya había cerrado la puerta de un golpe por la prisa, haciendo despertar al pobre de un salto.

– ¡Gomenasay! Kiba-kun, no… no quería despertarte…

–_Gno _te _prgeocupes_ –Se apresuró a tomar un pañuelo de la caja que tenía a su lado y se sonó con fuerza para poder hablar con claridad. – ¿Sucede algo? Generalmente eres más delicada con respecto al cuidado de la casa…

–No es nada, sólo trataba de arrancarme de tu madre y tu hermana –La mirada confusa de Kiba la obligó a explicarse –. Tu madre quiere evitar que me ponga a trabajar.

– ¿Trabajar? – _¿Escuché bien?_ – ¿Por qué?

–Kiba-kun… –Comenzó a utilizar el tono de voz de quién explica a un niño pequeño porqué 2 + 2 da 4 –No puedo seguir viviendo en esta casa, comiendo de vuestra comida ni ocupando su agua, su gas, etc., sin dar nada a cambio.

– ¿Y por qué no?

–Kiba, entiende, eso no es gratis… Y llevo aquí casi dos semanas. Esto no puede seguir así, voy a pagar lo que gaste.

El chico se quedó mirándola inexpresivo.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Sí, lo estoy. –Suspiró, cansada, mostrando cierto grado de irritación en su voz. Se sentó en la cama de su amigo y lo miró al rostro. – ¿Cómo estás? Aún te ves algo pálido.

–Estoy bien, sólo un poco asustado… ya sabes, no acostumbro a despertar así…

–Oh, vamos, ya te pedí disculpas… –Hinata puso sus ojos tiernos, bien sabiendo que así haría que el chico olvidara el incidente.

–Bien, pero eso no significa que no me haya asustado– evitó su mirada con gran habilidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de chantaje–, además, soy un chico sensible –dijo con dramatismo obvio.

Hinata comenzó a reírse, contagiando a su amigo. Como siempre sucedía, terminaron hablando por horas de temas tal vez poco relevantes pero muy entretenidos. No se dieron cuenta cómo fue, pero ambos se quedaron dormidos: él, en la comodidad de su cama; ella, sentada en el suelo y apoyada en un costado de su lecho.

Cuando la chica de ojos perlados despertó, se encontró cubierta por una fresada. Se estiró, se rascó la cabeza con pereza y luego se levantó del suelo; observó el lugar donde se suponía que estaría Kiba. Se restregó los ojos y bajó las escaleras.

El Inuzuka la esperaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba vestido con su uniforme y tomaba un tazón de café.

–Buenos días, dormilona.

–Buenos días, señor enfermo. ¿Ya estás mejor?

–Sep. Te recompensaré por lo de ayer (N/A: se refiere a dejarla ir sola a clases). Estuve leyendo el diario, buscando propuestas de trabajo. Habían algunos interesantes, ayudante en una librería, mesera, cuidadora de perros, niñera… ¿Qué te parece ir a verlos luego de clases? No son muy lejanos al colegio. –Tomó el diario que tenía en la silla a su lado y lo abrió en la sección de anuncios. Habían bastantes destacados con verde.

–Wo, ¿en serio? ¡Me encantaría! –la chica se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Aprovechó de robar un pedazo de pan del plato de su amigo.

–Eh, pero antes… –Cerró de golpe el diario y le dedicó una mirada triunfante– Debes dejarme ver un ensayo de la banda… ¿Please?

–Uhm, no lo sé, tenía planeado que fuera una sorpresa. Y no sé si los chicos estarán de acuerdo. –Kiba se estremeció levemente, pero Hinata no se dio cuenta.

–_Oh, __common!_

–Veré lo que pueda hacer –trató de quitarle el diario de las manos, pero Kiba fue más rápido y lo quitó de su alcance. Movió el dedo índice de forma negativa mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

–Mejor apresúrate y arréglate, si no quieres que lleguemos atrasados.

Dando un salto, la chica se dirigió corriendo al segundo piso y se arregló en un santiamén. Pero aún así llegaron atrasados… _otra vez._ Y otra vez se quedaron afuera de la clase de física. Y como aprendieron la lección, ahora procuraron no hablar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la clase se enterara de sus conversaciones, que ahora se centraban en la búsqueda de empleo. Analizaron las mejores opciones, y cuando por fin comenzaban a discutir por donde comenzar la búsqueda, el timbre sonó y los demás alumnos salieron de la clase.

La mañana se pasaba lentísima cuando se esperaba con ansias la salida del colegio… Hinata acababa de descubrirlo.

Con impaciencia, la chica balanceaba los pies, mirando el reloj de pared que le indicaba los segundos antes de que la campana sonara y terminaran las clases. 10… 9… Las manecillas parecían quedarse congeladas más tiempo del que deberían sobre los números del aparato 8… 7… El sonido hacía eco en su mente, donde sólo había espacio para pensar en la hora 6… 5… ¿qué clase estaba teniendo? Ah, de veras, estaban en Historia. 4… 3… Las manos comenzaron a sudarles sobre el bolso ya preparado para poder salir. 2… 1…

El timbre sonó, pero la clase no terminó hasta que el profesor les permitió retirarse. Por la rapidez con la que ambos se levantaron del asiento y demoraron en salir, Hinata deduzco que Kiba estaba esperando tan o quizás más ansioso que ella. Caminaron casi trotando, mirándose de vez en cuando algo divertidos. El chico sacó apresuradamente de su bolso la hoja de diario llena de rayones y leyó las direcciones.

–Qué prefieres primero, ¿niñera o mesera?

– ¿Por qué solo esas dos opciones?

–Están en direcciones contrarias, elige una para seguir un sentido –El Inuzuka le dedicó una mirada de "responde rápido".

–Mesera.

Bajaron el ritmo de sus pasos en cuanto vieron un letrero grande con la palabra "Itadakimassu" escrita en colores bastante llamativos. Hinata inspeccionó el lugar, y encontró en una ventana una hoja tamaño carta con la frase impresa: "SE NECESITA MESERO (A)". Dirigió su mirada a las elegantes mesas, a los adornos, la iluminación, el suelo, las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales. Se dirigió a la cajera, una mujer alta y delgada, con rostro amable.

–B-Buenas T-Tardes… Ven… Vengo por el trabajo…

– ¿Mesera? Claro, espera un momento. –La mujer se alejó de la caja registradora y se acercó al teléfono. Marcó un número y espero unos segundos – ¿Mochi-mochi? Hai, hay una chica que viene por el trabajo… Hai, le digo de inmediato. – Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Hinata– Viene en seguida.

Ambos esperaron unos minutos, luego la chica tuvo la entrevista y salieron del local. Se dirigieron a una tienda de dulces, a una casa, a una librería, a una tienda de ropa… Y ya no había nada más por hacer además de esperar a que le dieran una respuesta.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue volver a casa. Tsume les tenía preparada la cena, y los esperaba preocupada. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo, si su hijo y su "hija adoptiva" llegaban a casa casi tres horas después de la salida de clase y sin ningún aviso? El reto fue igual de severo para ambos, pero se salvaron de un castigo sin piedad.

En medio de la cena, el móvil de Hinata comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Mochi-mochi? –Pausa– No, no me había dado cuenta… –Pausa– ¡Oh! Claro, mañana sin falta. Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun, se me pasó por alto. –Pausa–Sí, sí… _Byebye_ –Cerró el aparato y se mordió el labio. Kiba levantó una ceja – Hoy no fui al ensayo, y en dos días más es el festival… Mo, los chicos estaban molestos…

– ¿Dos días? –Miró el calendario colgado en la pared – ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Ni cuenta me di… Bueno, entonces no creo que sea necesario que me lleves a un ensayo… Oye, y ¿has pensado cual trabajo elegirás?

–No lo sé aún… estoy entre la librería y el restaurante. Quien me llame primero será el ganador.

–Uh… a mi me gustó niñera…

Hinata ignoró el comentario, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Pronto se vio a sí misma sobre un escenario, con micrófono en mano, al lado de un pasivo Gaara cantando tranquilamente. Vio miles de ojos posados en ella, y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Dos días, sólo dos insignificantes días y tendría el debut más grande de su vida.

Aquella noche a penas pudo cerrar un ojo. Se comenzó a sentir ansiosa, inquieta, incómoda. El pequeño apartamento se le hizo inmenso, y a pesar de que la luna iluminaba su habitación, vio tanta oscuridad que no concilió el sueño. Sintió cosquillas en el interior de su estómago todo el tiempo, hasta que vio la luz del sol entrar por las mamparas de la sala de estar, y decidió irse a la ducha. Ahora sólo le quedaba un día para que fuera sábado. Según se estaba planeado, el sábado sería el día artístico. Primero habrían obras, luego una competencia de bandas, mientras habrían puestos de comidas y cosas por el estilo. La semana siguiente se harían por las tardes competencias deportivas, y terminando la semana, habría un baile.

En cierta forma estaba agradecida de no haber podido dormir esa noche, y no la siguiente. Así podría recuperar algo de fuerzas para no estar tan zombi en el escenario.

Como aún era temprano cuando salió del baño, ya lista, comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Se le quemaron las tostadas, así que esas las dejó para Kiba (N/A: jajaja eso es lo que le toca xD). Comió con calma, y como le seguía sobrando tiempo, se puso a ver tele. Luego de unos minutos apareció por la puerta de la habitación de la izquierda su mejor amigo, quien fue obligado a sólo alimentarse de tostadas quemadas.

Al igual que todos los días, los chicos se fueron juntos.

Hinata estaba nerviosa. Por ser el día anterior al inicio del festival, las clases terminarían a las 12 del día, manteniendo la tradición del instituto. Tan pronto fue la hora, los alumnos se dispersaron por distintas partes del edificio, y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Sai tenía reservada una de las aulas de clases para el ensayo, ya que eran demasiadas las bandas que tocarían el sábado, y la sala de música ya la había pedido con anterioridad.

'_Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

La canción sonó una y otra vez, hasta que se lograra la perfección. Con cada nuevo ensayo, la actuación se intensificaba y el contacto se volvía mayor. Pronto fueron las cuatro de la tarde, y todos los alumnos fueron obligados a abandonar el lugar y volver a sus hogares. El instituto sería arreglado para el día siguiente.

* * *

– ¡Kiba-kun! ¡¡Apresúrate!! –gritó, histérica, Tsume. Hana y ella estaban listas, pero Kiba era un poco lento para alistarse. O mejor dicho, _hoy_ estaba más lento para alistarse.

–¡¡¡Ya voy!!!

–Es un caso perdido –dijo su hermana mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Luego de seguir a las masas hacia el salón principal de eventos, con cuidado los tres eligieron asientos los suficientemente cercanos al escenario como para distinguir cada gota de sudor que tuvieran los integrantes de los grupos. Siete minutos luego de que se hubiesen instalados, el animador, Asuma-sensei, comenzó su discurso de entrada.

Algunas bandas tocaron, una clase hizo una pequeña representación artística… pero nada de eso le interesaba a Kiba. Ansioso, miraba al escenario; ni si quiera se preocupaba de aplaudir después de cada actuación.

Y tras bambalinas, Hinata no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, Sasuke permanecía sentado en el suelo sin mayores preocupaciones, Gaara trataba de vocalizar, Shikamaru jugaba con el pelo de Temari mientras ella se miraba las uñas con concentración; y Sai… bueno, actuaba como siempre, con la miraba perdida y cara de pocos amigos (N/A: serio). Y pronto se escuchó por los parlantes la voz del presentador.

–_Y ahora con ustedes… un grupo que aún no tiene nombre…_

– ¡¿Aún no tiene nombre?! –preguntó con los ojos casi desorbitados la Hyuga.

– Pues no, cuando tomes la decisión de unirte o no al grupo, elegiremos entre todos un nombre. –Dijo con calma Shino, quien venía saliendo desde una de las cortinas que simulaban paredes.

Comenzaron a sonar aplausos de fondo, lo que hizo que el estómago de Hinata se contrajera una última vez antes de relajarse por completo. Increíblemente, al poner un pie en el escenario, frente a toda esa gente que los miraba alegre; se relajó por completo y observó a sus compañeros pasar por su lado con grandeza y ubicarse junto a sus respectivos instrumentos. Y por último salió Gaara, quien antes de separarse de su lado, le dedicó una miraba optimista. Hinata lo siguió de cerca y vio al público casi volverse loco. Bajo las luces, los atuendos de los integrantes del grupo resaltaban notoriamente. Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke y Sai vestían pantalones negros y camisas del mismo color algo desordenadas; Gaara vestía unos jeans oscuros y algo gastados, zapatos negros, una remera negra y una chaqueta marengo. Pero Hinata era la que más destacaba: llevaba puesto un vestido color crema, con las terminaciones de la falda rasgadas, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, y en su rostro estaba presente un poco de maquillaje que hacía resalta aún más el color de sus ojos.

– Gracias. Esta canción es bastante conocida. Esperamos que les guste. –Dijo con "ánimo" Gaara.

Y como lo habían ensayado, la guitarra comenzó a sonar, mientras que Hinata decía al micrófono.

–Broken, Setheer and Amy Lee.

Se escuchó un gran alboroto por parte del público femenino. Y Gaara se acercó al micrófono de una forma que enloqueció a todas las mujeres, incluida Hinata.

–_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

–_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_–Se unió la voz de Hinata, dejando con la boca abierta a todos aquellos que nunca la habían oído, o aquellos que la habían subestimado.

–_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

–_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Con el comienzo de la segunda estrofa, la batería se integró, y el arpegio fue reemplazado por los acordes, haciendo que la emoción comenzara a intensificarse. Hinata caminó hacia Gaara, y entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con su mano derecha, para luego lentamente volver a separarse y dedicarles la miraba a los espectadores, mostrando dolor. Mientras ella cantaba al público, Gaara bajo la cabeza y lentamente se acercó a su lado, y detrás de ella, comenzó a secundarla con el segundo coro.

–_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Hinata se volteó de medio lado para ver a Gaara, quien luego de tocarle el rostro, se alejó de ella, quedando cada uno a un extremo del escenario. Y mirándose desde lejos, comenzaron el tercer coro.

–_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Kiba no podía separar su mirada de la Hyuga. Nunca antes se había mostrado con tanta personalidad. Y para colmo, aquella apariencia era increíble, ahora le era imposible dejar de fijarse en la belleza de su amiga. La observó cómo se acercaba una vez más a Gaara, pero "dudaba" y se quedaba en su lugar, mientras el colorín se acercaba paso a paso a ella.

–_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

– _You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

Y diciendo esto, por fin llego a su lado. Y con un movimiento rápido, la abrazó fuertemente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, para luego dar lugar a los aplausos y los vítores. Casi parecía como si hubiesen presenciado el gol decisivo en un campeonato de futbol inter-escolar. Hinata se zafó del abrazo del pelirrojo, miró hacia el público con una expresión de terror y salió junto con la banda de escena.

* * *

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Preguntó alarmado, y casi echando humo por las orejas, Sasuke. Dirigió sus oscuros ojos a los blancos de ella.

–No… no me mires así.

– Eh, tranquilízate, fue un poco de improvisación. – Dijo un calmado Gaara.

– ¡Improvisación! Aquel gesto no estaba ensayado, estaba de más.

–Pero que la haya abrazado no influye en nada, da lo mismo si lo haya hecho o no.

–Etto… Sasuke-kun, relájate un…

–No te metas, Hinata –Le aconsejó Shino, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

– ¡Ese no es el punto! Estábamos frente a prácticamente todo el instituto…

– ¿Acaso estás celoso, Uchiha? –Dijo, amenazante.

Se produjo un ambiente silencioso y tenso. Todos miraron al aludido, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y ambas manos apretadas en puños, demostrando una ira enorme. No dijo nada, sólo lo miro con odio, para luego darse una media vuelta y salir de allí. Luego todos miraron a Hinata, quien se sonrojó notoriamente, y cada uno se fue por un camino distinto, sin decir palabra alguna. La chica decidió seguir a Sasuke.

– ¿Sasuke-kun?

Allí estaba, sentado de espaldas a ella, en una banca en medio del patio. La gente pasaba por su lado, conversando animadamente, comiendo golosinas y llevando globos. Al oír su nombre, el chico de cabellos azabache se volteó a verla, y ella avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Estás bien?

Como respuesta sólo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Ne, no sé qué es lo que sucede, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –Silencio. Hinata tragó saliva con nerviosismo y prosiguió con su discurso. – ¿No crees que salió bien la canción? Encuentro que tocaron mejor que en los ensayos, me emocioné mucho.

– ¿Puedes dejarme un momento solo?

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

–Por favor.

Hinata se levantó de la banca y, aún sorprendida, siguió caminando hacia ningún lugar, sólo alejándose de Sasuke. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí, Akechi Teiko te lo agradece de todo corazón! gracias a todos los que me dedicaron un hermoso review a pesar que llevaba siglos sin actualizar. Y gracias a los que ahora me dejaran un review =3


	12. Momentos Incómodos

Hello again! esta vez actualizé mas pronto, pero no lo ideal. Quiero agradecerlo a cada un de uds... q me dejo un hermoso review a pesar de la tardanza

quiero aclarar algo: **Prometí no abandonar, en el capi pasado solo dije que iba a cumplir mi promesa, no dejare este fic, a menos q magicamente desaparezca xD y no podria volverlo a subir xq no he respaldado los capis... espero q no pase xD**

espero q disfruten este capi... pasan varias cosas xD pobre Hinata....

_**

* * *

**_

Perdidos En Ojos Blancos

_Momentos Incómodos_

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría caminando en círculos, y hubiera seguido así de no ser por haberse encontrado a Tsume. Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que se le acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a darle uno de esos abrazos de oso que le solía dar a sus hijos.

– ¡Hina-chan! Te salió hermoso… –dijo mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

La chica se quedó en silencio, disfrutando un poco el momento. No solían abrazarla, no así. Tal vez, si su madre aún estuviera viva, después del acto, le hubiese acariciado y rodeado con sus delgados brazos como lo hacía ahora la madre de su mejor amigo. Tal vez, ni si quiera tendría ahora que quedarse en la casa de alguien más, y menos aún habría tenido problemas con Hiashi. Soltó un suspiro al momento en que Tsume la soltó a ella. La mujer logró ver algo de tristeza en su rostro por lo que llevó su mano diestra a su rostro y acarició levemente su mejilla.

–Tranquila, querida, ya verás como todo va bien. No estás sola, nosotros somos tu familia ahora. –Siempre tan empática, supo de inmediato lo que rondaba por su mente.

Todo aquello se sentía tan bien… en ese instante se dio cuenta de la confianza y el cariño que comenzaba a sentir con ella, era prácticamente su madre también. Entonces decidió hablarle de lo que le acababa de suceder.

–Tsume-san… ¿puedo hablarle de algo un momento?

–Claro, dime querida.

Hinata le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se dirigieran a una de las bancas se encontraban por ahí. Luego de que se sentaran, Hinata tomó aire y luego lo espiró sonoramente.

–Es sobre un chico– Las comisuras de los labios de la mujer se ensancharon, mostrando una gran sonrisa, durante sólo medio segundo… luego trató de mostrarse seria. Asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que continuara.

– ¿Recuerdas a uno de los guitarristas del grupo? Aquel que tenía el cabello más largo.

–No estoy segura, no despegaba los ojos de ti –ante ese comentario, el rostro de la chica se tiñó de rojo. Tsume, bastante divertida, trató de que el momento se volviera menos incómodo y dijo: –pero eso no importa, sigue con la historia.

–Bueno, verá… es que creo que… se puso celoso

– ¿Por qué, por lo que hiciste en la canción con ese chico de pelo rojo? (N/A: eso suena raro 1313 xDD)

–Ehmm algo así. Lo que pasa es que Gaara, el de pelo rojo, y yo teníamos planeado todo lo que hicimos allí… todo menos el abrazo.

– ¿Ok…?

–Y a penas salimos del escenario, Sasuke, el guitarrista, lo retó. Era como si peleara solo, pues Gaara le respondía tranquilo. Y la "pelea" termino cuando Gaara le dijo: "¿acaso estás celoso, Uchiha?", entonces él salió hecho una furia, casi corriendo. Y yo me fui tras él, y traté de calmarlo, pero él sólo quiso estar solo, y bueno, heme aquí.

–Sip, por supuesto que está celoso.

Hinata, que hace un rato recién había vuelto a su color normal de piel, volvió a ruborizarse hasta las orejas, provocando que Tsume no pudiera evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Por lo menos me alegro que no te hayas involucrado amorosamente con mi hijo, sino ya no podríamos tenerte en la casa.

De rojo pasó a morado con esa frase. Ahora Tsume se doblaba de la risa.

–Por favor, no diga cosas así. –subió sus manos, algo heladas, y las puso en sus mejillas en un intento desesperado por bajarles la tonalidad. Esfuerzo en vano. –Tsume-san, ¿qué puedo hacer?

– ¿Por lo de Sasuke? Pues nada, sólo esperar a que él despeje su mente. Por mientras anda preparándote para una declaración –soltó una risita más leve al notar que Hinata se tensaba al decir esa última palabra–. Relájate, niña, que esta no creo que sea la primera, y menos aún la última.

Pasó una brisa helada, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Tsume enterneció la mirada y se sacó la chaqueta que traía puesta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

–Está comenzando a helar, mejor anda a cambiarte de ropa. Ese vestido no cubre mucho, y no quiero tener que cuidar a _otro_ enfermo más.

Hinata se puso bien la chaqueta, asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, y se levantó de la banca y caminó en dirección al edificio, específicamente a los casilleros de las clases deportivas. Una vez allí abrió el suyo y sacó el bolso en donde traía su ropa de civil. Entró a los camarines a cambiarse de ropa. Afuera, Naruto se dio cuenta de que la chica entraba a cambiarse de ropa, por lo que decidió esperarla allí apoyado a un lado de la pared, impaciente por verla. A los prácticamente cinco minutos, la chica de cabello oscuro amarrado en una moña, vestida de jeans oscuros y un sweater blanco con cuello de tortuga, salió del vestidor con el bolso al hombro. Al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo rubio, la chica de un pequeño salto.

– ¡Naruto-kun! Me asustaste…

–Gomen, Hinata, no quería hacerlo. – Le dedicó un sonrisa amistosa – ¡Estuviste genial-ttebayo! Me dejas impresionado, y creo que no fui el único.

– Arigatou, Naruto-kun… Por todo– agachó la cabeza, incómoda.

–De nada… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Por el apoyo, por sugerirme a los chicos… por darme el valor

– ¿Yo? Vaya, me siento halagado. Pero, ¿me puedes explicar mejor cómo te di el valor?

Hinata guardo un momento silencio, pensando si era necesario hablar de más o no. Recapacitó por un momento, y se dio cuenta que la única forma de dejar atrás el pasado, era enfrentándolo. Se quedó mirando aquellos alegres ojos celestes, que ahora mostraban intriga, y no pudo evitar sonreír internamente ante la imagen y el recuerdo de los sentimientos que esos ojos le traían antes.

–Es una larga historia.

–Estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

– ¿Sabes la razón por la que quise inscribirme en este instituto? –Esperó a que le diera una respuesta; el chico negó con la cabeza– Fue porque me enteré que tú querías inscribirte aquí.

La cara de asombro del rubio valía oro. Hinata cerró los ojos un momento, respirando hondo para infundirse valor. Se acercó a él un poco y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, que ahora estaban inspeccionando los suyos.

–Me gusta_bas_, Naruto-kun. Sabía de ti hace mucho, y tu personalidad me encantaba… pero nunca tuve la valentía para acercarme a ti. Hasta que… Tenten… –Se impresionó de cuánto le costó decir el nombre de la que fue su amiga –me dijo que te vio por aquí, y me di cuenta que era mi oportunidad.

Esperó por alguna reacción por parte de su ahora amigo que no logró identificar, y dejó caer el bolso a un lado, ya que se dio cuenta que aún le quedaba harto por decir.

–Me impresionó tu bondad desde el primer día que te vi, tu miraba alegre, a pesar de tu soledad, de tus reacciones frente a los problemas… todas las tardes te veía después de clases, y la verdad es que cada día que pasaba te encontraba una virtud más… y ahora, que te conozco mejor, sé lo buen amigo que eres. Has sido mi ejemplo a seguir, y la verdad es que te admiro bastante.

–En realidad no fue una historia muy larga.

–Es cierto…

Se miraron unos instantes, ambos algo cohibidos, y luego comenzaron a reír libremente.

–Me alegro de saber que me consideras tu amigo– dijo el chico luego de recuperar la respiración.

–Me alegro de haber podido decirte esto.

–Vamos, te invito una bebida, aún tenemos muchas cosas que conversar.

Hinata asintió y lo siguió hacia una máquina expendedora de bebidas, eligió una caja de jugo de durazno mientras Naruto eligió un té helado, y luego se fueron caminando juntos hacia los peldaños de la entrada del instituto y se sentaron a charlar. Naruto comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su antiguo colegio, cuándo lo vio por primera vez; Hinata le preguntó por qué era tan solitario, si se sintió incómodo con su confesión… Y luego el tema de conversación se desvió de tal modo que terminaron hablando de las películas más malas que habían visto en su vida, las cuales, las mayoría coincidían. Naruto se sintió reconfortado hablando con ella, y la sintió más cercana que antes.

Por lo menos ya no se sentía tan en conflicto… pero aún tenía que ver lo que sucedía con Sasuke.

* * *

Domingo… por fin llegó el día tan anhelado por cualquier estudiante, en especial después de un periodo intenso de actividades por el festival anual del instituto. Hinata despertó gracias a los rayos de sol que se filtraron por las pequeñas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de la habitación de Hana. Un poco confundida, comenzó a observar el cuarto en donde se encontraba e intentó identificar el bulto que se encontraba envuelto en mantas sobre la cama que se encontraba varios centímetros sobre su pequeño futón. Se incorporó lentamente y se llevó el puño izquierdo a la cara para restregarse los ojos mientras que se apoyaba con la mano derecha para no perder el equilibrio. Liberó un suspiro que le ejercía presión en el pecho y recordó la sensación de estar sobre un escenario. Se desperezó de una vez, con cuidado se levantó, sacó sus útiles de aseo y su ropa, e ingresó al cuarto de baño.

Una vez lista (aseada, peinada y con ropa) se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraban madre e hijo. Tsume le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras le entregaba un vaso de jugo a Kiba.

–Ohayo, querida.

–Ohayo, Tsume-san, Kiba-kun

El aludido levantó la mano en señal de saludo y siguió comiendo.

–Ignóralo, a veces es un completo idiota –dijo la madre del Inuzuka. Él la miró con furia, mientras ella le devolvió una mirada peor.

Hinata rió al verlos. Eran tan parecidos…

La chica de ojos perlados tomó asiento frente a su amigo, quien ahora comía mirando con suma concentración. Tsume colocó el servicio, un vaso y luego puso frente sus ojos un plato con cereales y la caja de leche, en señal de que debía "prepararse" ella su desayuno. Hinata tomó la caja de leche y vertió un poco de su contenido en el recipiente mientras bostezaba. Al poco rato llegó Hana, aún en pijamas y frotándose con fuerza los ojos.

El desayuno se desarrolló como cualquier otro, todos sentados en aquella mesa cuadrada de madera, comentando las cosas más importantes de la semana, haciendo recordatorios para la que vendría, y en este día en particular, haciendo comentarios sobre el espectáculo del día anterior. Claro, a todos les gusta que les halaguen, pero sin duda a nadie le gusta que el tema principal de conversación sea algo que hiciste, y menos aún que se emocionen tanto por ello. Hinata trataba de ocultarse poco a poco, resbalándose disimuladamente por la silla… pero luego Kiba le pegó una patada suave bajo la mesa, para que se volviera a su posición original. "¡Por favor que acabe pronto este tormento!", gritaba Hinata mentalmente. Y como si su plegaria hubiese sido escuchada, sonó el teléfono móvil de la chica. (N/A: imagínense de ringtone: Love and Lust de Lovex)

Se paró en un segundo y corrió al encuentro con su salvador. Contestó animosamente.

– ¿Muchi-muchi?

– _¿Estará Hyuga Hinata?_

– Con ella, ¿quién habla?

–_Disculpe, llamo de parte del señor Harada, jefe del restaurante _Itadakimassu_, hemos recibido más personas que quieren el puesto… _– El corazón de la chica se aceleró con nerviosismo, caminó hacia la cocina mientras los demás miembros de la familia (ya se sentía parte de ella) la miraban con cara de pregunta– _y creemos que usted es la más indicada para el puesto._

Silencio. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al oír aquello, pero no supo que decir ni qué debía hacer. Escuchó como la chica carraspeaba a través del teléfono.

– ¡Ha-hai! Espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda… ¿Cuándo comienzo?

–_El jefe Harada quiere hablar con usted lo antes posible. ¿Podría pasarse por el local hoy?_

– Allá me verán.

Terminó la llamada y les dedicó una mirada alegre, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Kiba levantó una ceja al ver aquel rostro, esperando alguna explicación por la repentina alegría de su amiga. Ella le respondió con un salto de victoria mientras decía:

– ¡TENGO TRABAJO!

De inmediato comenzó a contar los detalles de la conversación vía teléfono que tuvo con la chica del restaurante. Aunque claro, sólo Kiba se alegró de la noticia, ya que Tsume no estaba de acuerdo con que la chica trabajara y Hana no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Los dos amigos planearon y decidieron ir a hablar con jefecito-san lo antes posible, por lo que Kiba terminó de arreglarse (Hinata ya estaba lista al terminar el desayuno) y se dirigieron al local en que ahora trabajaría la chica de cabellos azulinos.

Una vez allí, entraron en el recinto con lentitud, pero no por eso poco ansiosos. Se acercaron a la cajera, Hinata le habló sobre el trabajo y la señorita la guió hacia el fondo del edificio, dejando a Kiba esperando sentado en una de las mesas, como si fuese un cliente. Al verla llegar, el señor Harada, un caballero bajito y rellenito, se levantó de su asiento, invitándola a tomar asiento. Le habló sobre las reglas del trabajo, la paga y el horario: trabajaría de martes a domingo, de martes a sábado después de clases hasta las 20:00, mientras que el domingo sería de 10:00 a 17:00, con un receso de 45 minutos para el almuerzo. Pero la cosa se le complicó a Hinata cuando Harada le explicó que tenía que utilizar uniforme. Como el restaurante estaba falto de personal, y los meseros que había eran todos hombres, o por lo menos los que se encontraban en el primer piso; no se había percatado del pequeño y vultuoso vestido que tendría que utilizar. Éste constaba de una camisa de color crema, con mangas abultadas que tapaban sólo los hombros, pecho con blondas y con el sector del abdomen más ajustado; tenía una falda que llegaba a medio muslo, que se levantaba como las faldas de ballet, de color café oscuro y con tirantes que enmarcaban aún más la silueta; y el conjunto se completaba con calcetas largas del mismo color de la camisa y zapatos negros. El señor le mostró la tenida, dejando a Hinata impactada. Le obligó a probárselo.

La chica, luego de ponerse las prendas (en el baño, claro), fue al encuentro de su jefe, al cual, obviamente le agradó la vista que tenía. Y no es que fuese pedófilo o algo por el estilo, sino que simplemente las ropas le quedaban de maravilla, y los colores también, ya que el color crema se asemejaba bastante al color de sus ojos, y el contraste de su piel con el café de la falda. Luego del visto bueno, Hinata estaba lista para volver a casa.

El martes comenzaría a trabajar, lo que significaba la renuncia como _representante _del equipo de basquetbol.

* * *

Bien! lo q muchas esperaban, Hinata tiene trabajo! xD veamos como sigue esto.

Para el prox capitulo tendre una sorpresa... el POV de otro personaje ^^ jeje espero que les guste!

y repito... miles de gracias! no crei q iba a tener tantos reviews luego de los 4 meses de retraso xD ahora fue uno solo jajajjaja algo es algo!

besos! cuidense ^^


	13. Ausencia

_Hola a todos... primero que todo, debo unas grandes disculpas! sé que uds no quieren leer eso, pero ya había dado por botado este Fic. De hecho, hasta quise borrar mi cuenta, pero la ignorancia pudo más, y no lo logré xDU. Si no fuera por sus Reviews, esto seguiría igual. Me di cuenta que durante este tiempo, he cambiado en mi forma de escrbir, es un poco distinto este capitulo con los anteriores, pero espero que sea de su agrado. **DEBO DECIR UNA VEZ MÁS, QUE EL FIC QUEDO COMO SASUHINA, LA VOTACIÓN TERMINÓ.** Tranquilas, no crean que estoy enojada o algo xD es sólo que muchas no se dieron cuenta, y tal vez así lo leen. Ya, no les doy más lata. Espero que les guste el capitulo, y si siguen siendo tan lindos e inspiradores sus reviews, creo que podría hacer la continuación. Igual lo intentaré. Disfruten del capi :)_

* * *

_**Perdidos En Ojos Blancos**_

_Ausencia_

Esto no está bien. Definitivamente no lo está.

¿Cuándo me he sentido así de frustrado por no ver a alguien? Que recuerde, nunca… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué _ella_?

"_Porque ella no es como las demás, no busca que tu interés, Hinata es la chica más pura que has conocido hasta ahora". _Odiaba que mi conciencia tuviese razón, pero debía admitirlo: Hyuga Hinata no muestra atracción hacia mí –esto puede sonar ego centrista, pero la mayoría de las chicas lo demuestran –, y esto me está matando lentamente. En especial ahora que ya no la veo después de clases, en las prácticas de basquetbol.

En cierta forma sé que su ausencia es la culpable de mi distracción y de que ahora esté mirando cómo el idiota del cara de zorro juega mejor que hace tres meses y le patea el trasero a medio equipo, sentado en los asientos de la banca; con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. En verdad, los balones de básquetbol no son nada blandos.

No lo negaré, me acostumbré a verla aquí, a unos asientos más a la izquierda, sentada con las toallas en su falda y las botellas de agua a un lado. De seguro, si no hubiese sucedido ese "incidente", y ella siguiese viniendo a las prácticas, me estaría hablando, ofreciendo algo de beber, o ella estaría vigilando el maldito chichón que comenzaba a amenazar por salir.

_¡Deja de imaginártela a tu lado! _Esto no está bien…

Todos se reunieron en torno a Lee, y luego de oírse un "¡hai!", la multitud se dispersó. Naruto se paró frente a mí y me miró con una sonrisa burlesca.

– ¡Vaya golpe'ttebayo! Me pregunto si tu arrogancia sigue intacta…

–Cállate, imbécil.

–Mmm… – Su mirada de "con que estamos sensibles…" me comenzaba a irritar seriamente – por lo menos tu simpatía sigue igual.

Soltó su poco discreta carcajada. Mejor huir lo antes posible. Me levanté de mi asiento, dejé la bolsa de hielo sobre el asiento donde la Hinata imaginaria estaba sentada, y caminé hacia la puerta.

–Sí, tu simpatía sigue igual de inexistente –Sentí su presencia a mi lado… ¿es que nunca me deja en paz?

–Pues si sigues así, no sólo mi simpatía será inexistente. Tu "hermoso" rostro también. –Traté de que notara el veneno que salía en mis palabras, pero sólo conseguí que siguiera riendo. Cuando llegué a la salida del gimnasio, me di cuenta que seguía conmigo. –Eh, puerco, ¿que no te piensas bañar?

– ¿Y tú?

– Por si no te diste cuenta, pasé con suerte diez minutos en cancha.

– Pues yo me bañaré en mi casa hoy.

Irritante. Uzumaki Naruto se estaba volviendo la persona más irritante en un radio de 50 km a la redonda.

– ¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Disfrutas haciéndome enfadar?

–Bastante… Pero eso no es lo único

–Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Quieres humillarme, o que termine matándote en el intento?

–Sasuke, sólo tengo curiosidad por saber que pasa por tu mente, y que pasaba por ella en el momento en el que te di el pase, y fue recibido por tu cabeza.

Le dirigí una mirada de odio, que él no logró descifrar.

–Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu _amigo._

¿Amigo? ¿Dijo amigo? Ok, esto es raro. Busqué en su rostro algún rastro de burla, ironía o mentira; pero sólo vi determinación y… su maldita curiosidad.

– ¿Es por Hinata?

Traté de controlar mi asombro, pero aún así él logró distinguir mi expresión impresionada. Aquella sonrisa zorruna bailó en su rostro, y fingió, sin éxito, no haber notado mi expresión. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde vivíamos, y es que tenía la mala suerte de que él viviera a dos casas de la mía.

– El día del acto –ya no valía la pena tratar de hacer que se callara– me la "encontré", y estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Y, a que no sabes que me contó –hizo silencio esperando a que le dijera algo, pero de mis labios no salió ni un ruido–, está bien, te diré: me dijo que yo le gustaba.

– ¡¿Qué? –volvió a reír.

–Pasado, hombre, pasado. Me dijo: "Me gusta_bas_, Naruto-kun…"– trató de imitar su tono dulce, pero salió chocante.

– ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

–Por nada… Pero tú no sabes esto– me miró ordenándome a guardar silencio. Asentí lentamente.

– No entiendo qué fue lo que te vio.

–Lo mismo me pregunto, pero ella me dijo que encontraba que era una gran persona.

Mejor ignoré el comentario. Naruto ya había logrado amargarme la tarde, y no quería que la cosa se pusiera peor. Solté un suspiro frustrado. Bajé la vista a mis pies moviéndose cansinamente, casi sin fuerza, y volví a levantar la mirada, para enfrentarme con mi camino. Naruto seguía hablando maravillas de Hinata (no me sorprendería si descubro que inaugura un club de fans de ella), aunque dejé de intentar prestarle atención después de las primeras tres palabras. Y eso era mucho.

Pero dejé de sentir todo a mi alrededor cuando _la _vi. Estaba vestida con una falda de color café oscuro en conjunto con una blusa color crema y tirantes marrones a juego. Estaba en un restaurante, atendiendo a una mesa junto al ventanal, a la vista de todos. Sonreía con educación pero se le notaba el cansancio, y anotaba en un pequeño block de notas los pedidos que le hacía una pareja. Y en el momento en que la vi, el entendimiento llegó a mí, y me di cuenta al mismo tiempo que en verdad no sabía nada de _ella_, en su rostro se notaba tensión, preocupación, determinación, esfuerzo… Se veía tan distinta a como era en el colegio, se veía tan perfecta.

El silencio me hizo reaccionar: Naruto dejó de "hablarme" de Hinata, y viajaba su mirada de mí al restaurante, y del restaurante a mí, con expresión divertida. ¡Cuánto odio que me vean en mi estado de debilidad! El enano rubio me empujó los metros restantes hasta entrar al local, traté de resistirme, pero a veces él sacaba una fuerza enorme, que hasta a mí me costaba controlar. No, no podía estar tan cerca suyo, aunque la extrañara con todo mi ser, no podía, no después de aquel desliz, no después de dejarme dominar por los… _celos_, no después de tratarla así.

Ella nos miró, sorprendida. Tragó gruesamente, y se dirigió a la cocina, dedicándole a la pareja una pequeña reverencia antes de partir. Tal vez mi expresión era aún más impactada que la de ella. De inmediato, la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí se hizo presente en mí, y se volvió casi mi deseo más anhelado, e imposible.

Me quedé contemplando el camino que siguió, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia las mesas. Una vez más Naruto sacó su fuerza sobrehumana, y no me podría resistir, así que me deje llevar, hasta sentarnos en una pequeña mesa.

Se nos acercó un mesero, pero Naruto no le dejó terminar su discurso:

–Disculpe, ¿nos podría atender aquella chica que entró a la cocina? Somos unos amigos del instituto' ttebayo.

En el momento en que terminó de decir eso, Hinata salió por la puerta por donde había entrado, con una bandeja con botellas de bebida y vasos. El mesero se volteó hacia ella, y luego se le acercó para decirle lo que Naruto le pidió. Supongo, porque después de hablar, ella nos miró y nos sonrió un poco forzadamente, fue a dejar las bebidas a la mesa de la pareja que se las pidió, y se acerco a nosotros. Sentí su presencia frente a nosotros, pero no le miré, mantuve mi rostro gacho, como si la tela de mi pantalón fuera de lo más interesante, más aún que las teorías del fin del mundo.

Escuchaba perfectamente como hablaban, Naruto daba su monólogo con demasiada (hasta excesiva) confianza, mientras que ella decía monosílabos para demostrar que le estaba prestando atención. Por su tono de voz, y lo poco que decía, podría decir que estaba tensa o incómoda. Y cómo no, después del espectáculo que mandé.

–Y, ¿a qué hora sales, Hina-chan? – ¿Desde cuándo le decía _Hina-chan_? Inevitablemente levanté la vista hacia él, y luego hacia ella, quien me miró sonrojada. Tal vez le sorprendió mi reacción, no lo sé, pero se veía adorable. Se atragantó en saliva, y luego miró al rubio.

–Aún falta bastante, salgo a las 10, Naruto-kun.

–Es muy tarde, supongo que no te vuelves sola a casa… –No sé cómo se me escaparon las palabras de la boca. Ella miró el suelo y se mojó los labios (esos labios que me empezaron a llamar mucho la atención) antes de contestarme.

–No todos los días, generalmente Kiba-kun me viene a buscar– me molestó un poco, pero decidí ignorar ese sentimiento –, pero tuvo un inconveniente, y no podrá venir hoy.

–Oh, qué mal… – Dijo Naruto, pero sus palabras no se reflejaban en su rostro.

–Etto… ¿Van a ordenar algo? Si no, mi jefe me puede regañar por estar charlando con ustedes…

Naruto abrió un poco sus ojos, sorprendido por ese pequeño detalle que se le había escapado. Me miró unos segundos, luego a Hinata, luego la mesa, y otra vez a Hinata, como si pensara qué hacer.

–Creo que unas gaseosas estarían bien por ahora. Tráenos cualquiera.

Ella asintió, anotó las gaseosas en su libreta y se alejó. Observé de reojo sus movimientos, me sentí cautivado por su forma de dar cada paso, como si temiera rozar el suelo con demasiada fuerza y dañarlo. Cerré los párpados y los abrí, pero esta vez mis pupilas se posaban sobre mis manos cerradas. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿En qué pienso? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así? No pude evitar soltar un bufido, frustrado.

Pude escuchar la risa de Naruto, lo que me irritó de sobremanera. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero, una vez más, sólo conseguí que su risa se convirtiera en carcajadas.

–Creo que debes hablar con ella. Nadie te aguanta en ese estado, ¡ni tú mismo-dattebayo! –Se tapó la boca con una mano, tratando de no reír tan fuerte.

–No sé a qué te refieres –musité. Sabía perfectamente qué quería decir, pero no podía darle la razón, no tan pronto.

–No te hagas el que no ha roto un plato –Su tono de voz burlón me comenzó a molestar–, sabes perfectamente que te gusta Hina-chan. Y creo que debes decirle.

Un estremecimiento me invadió cuando dijo esas palabras. _Se refiere… ¿a una declaración?_ No, no puedo hacer eso. Me observó tensarme, y su sonrisa desapareció.

–O tal vez –continuó–, tienes miedo a que te rechace. Ven a buscarla a la salida del trabajo, llévala a casa y dale un buen beso. Me sorprende que el gran Uchiha Sasuke tema el rechazo de una chica. Lo anotaré en mi bitácora.

Volvió a sonreírme, poniendo sus manos en su nuca. Tenía razón… y él sabía cuánto me molestaba saber que él tenía razón. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a "darle un buen beso", y menos de esa forma. Me preocupaba bastante que ella saliera muy tarde, y se fuera caminando sola, así que sólo la acompañaría hasta su casa cuando terminara de trabajar; no es que esté haciendo caso a lo que decía Naruto, si ya tenía pensado hacer eso, pero no había dicho el pensamiento en voz alta… _Sí, claro._

Se hizo el silencio por un tiempo, y lo agradecí de sobremanera. Sabía que no duraría demasiado, que pronto llegaría Hinata y volvería la tensión, y si no era eso, el zorruno saldría con algún comentario incómodo en cualquier momento. Suspiré derrotado, sabía que no podía negar la afirmación de Naruto, no valía la pena ni aceptarlo siquiera, pues él de seguro estaba convencido de que a mí me gustaba ella. Observé de reojo que se acercaba Hinata, y mi nerviosismo aumentó exponencialmente ¡No se suponía que me pusiera así tan fácilmente! Ella estaba con una bandeja, y traía dos botellas y dos vasos, los que puso sobre nuestra mesa, para luego verter el contenido de las primeras sobre éstos. Ni presté atención a la bebida que tenía en frente, sólo me fijaba en sus blancas y delicadas manos, que demostraban que la chica no solía hacer trabajos brutos, o por lo menos antes. Era una pena, aquellas manos de porcelana en algún momento se deteriorarán…

Ella se fue, no dijo más, y ahora deseaba que el silencio desapareciera. Puse mis manos alrededor del vaso, mirando su contenido.

– Estoy jodido, ¿no?

* * *

Comprobé una vez más la hora que me indicaba mi reloj de pulsera. 22:19. Estaba afuera del restaurant que visitamos hacía unas horas, pero no se veía ni un alma. Todo oscuro, estaba cerrado, y yo no sabía si ella ya se había ido o si aún estaba adentro. Nunca más espero a alguien sin avisarle que estaré allí. Cansado, me senté en la acera, soltando el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, y recargando mi cabeza en mis manos. Sabía muchas cosas, podría tener las mejores notas, tener millones de chicas "babeando" por mí, pero no tenía idea qué cosas debería hacer en situaciones como esta.

– Eh… ¿Sasuke-kun?

Sentí su voz detrás de mí, y no pude evitar sobresaltarme. Miré hacia atrás lentamente, y ahí me la encontré, con su uniforme escolar y sosteniendo frente a su cuerpo su bolso. Me levanté de inmediato y la miré detenidamente. Tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, al igual que su nariz. Parecía tener frío. Su flequillo se movía al ritmo del viento, haciendo que su mirada se viera aún más tierna e indefensa. Carraspeé.

– ¿Estás lista? ¿Te llevo el bolso? –estiré mi mano hacia ella esperando que me lo pasara, pero ella afirmó el agarre.

– H-Hai… no te preocupes, yo lo llevo.

Comenzamos a caminar, y otra vez el silencio se hizo presente. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba una y otra forma de terminar con la tensión, pero no se me ocurría de qué hablar. La miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, y parecía estar muy incómoda, aparte de congelada. Me saqué mi chaqueta y la puse sobre sus hombros, haciendo que ella se volteara a mirarme. Ya estaba, mi nerviosismo se apoderó de mí.

–Etto… Sasuke… –Me impresionó oír mi nombre sin un sufijo, pero traté de no demostrarlo– Sobre lo que pasó el otro día… yo…

–No digas nada –le interrumpí–, el único que debe hablar sobre eso, soy yo. En verdad lo siento, actué de forma indebida. Sólo te causé problemas, lo lamento. Sé que no valen nada mis disculpas, no debí comportarme de esa forma, pero no lo pude evitar, los celos me dominaron… –dije eso último, murmurando, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Ya lo había dicho, ahora era cosa de ella si lo interpretaba como una declaración o no.

Hinata no dijo nada por un momento, no sé si no sabía qué decir o simplemente no le apetecía hablar. Se acomodó la chaqueta, y buscó mi mirada. En ella, creí ver un "te perdono". Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, y yo le seguí. Al parecer, me daba una segunda oportunidad.


End file.
